The true Evil
by Tammazzu
Summary: After being defeated Esdeath wakes up with some of her teamates in a new world, Her actions will decide the fate of the four kingdoms
1. Chapter 1

**The true Evil**

 **Hi! This is my first Fanfiction I write and I also come from Italy so my English isn't that good but i'll try my best to give you a pleasant reading. I'll gladly take your Advise and suggestion to improve my story . Thank you for your patience.**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

* * *

 **Empire, Time unknown**

Esdeath had just been defeated by Akame, she felt her life abandon her and in her final moments she decided to tighten the body of her beloved Tatsumi before dissapearing into a thousend fragments of ice.

 **Place Unknown, Time Unknown**

Esdeath felt the rays of the sun on her eyes and when she opened them she was wrapped in blinding light, when she concentrated, she saw that she was surrounded by trees and that there was someone else beside her. The first person she saw was a black-haired girl, she seemed to wear a black school uniform beside her there war a Katana.

"are you kidding me?" Esdeath thought then she shook the girl to wake her up "Kurome Wake up it isn't the time to sleep " Kurome groaned in response and in the end she opened her eyes.

"General Esdeath!" Kurome said as she stood up, then she noticed the landscape around her "Where are we?" she asked to the general

"I don't known, i just wake up myself here and also…. You should be dead like me" Esdeath said with a thoughtful expression

" you're right, I don't even have the scar of Murasame" Kurome Said as she hided the fact that Akame didn't kill her , then a sound caught their attention. A third person stood up, he had silver hair and wore a black and white uniform, on his collar there was a black cross. He seemed to be eighteen at most but Esdeath reconized him immediately.

"Liver? Is that you?" Esdeath asked to the boy, witch reconized her voice and kneeled in respect "My general" Esdeath was happy to see her subordinate alive.

"do you known where are we? Or how we get here?" Esdeath asked to Liver, who shook his head "I'm afraid not, my general"

"as I tought" Esdeath said then she walked to the fourth person, then she noticed something familiar to her, next to the person there was a little white dog. "Wake up your master Koro" the dog jumped on the head of the fourth person and started licking her face, after a while a giggle could be heard from the fourth person

"KORO STOP IT TICKLES" The fourth person stood up and looked the other free with a smile on her face "I'm back"

"welcome back Seryu" Kurome said

"it's good to see you again" Esdeath added "it seems that there isn't anyone else here….good, now we need the figured out what is happening and how we get here, but first I have to do the presentations…..Girls this is Liver he was one of my subordinates before the Yeagers, Liver they are Seryu and Kurome, the members of my anti-imperial Arms Team" The four talked for a while when a loud scream interupted their coversation

"SOMEONE IS IN DANGER!" Said Seryu while making a gestures to Koro "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" everyone looked at Esdeath waiting for an order.

"this is going to be interesting" Esdeath thought "let's go" Esdeath finally said as she swept her Sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New World**  
 **Hi! It's me again! I want to apologize for the leght of the previous chapter BUT don't worry in this new chapter I will try to make it long enough. Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY.**

* * *

Esdeath and the other three went in the direction of the scream. When they arrived, they found a large group of teenagers who was fighting a giant scorpion and a Crow? Kurome stared at the Crow drooling "you can't eat it" Esdeath said destroing all the Kurome's hopes and dreams  
"But i like the Scorpio it will be a good puppet to add to my collection" Kurome chuckled as she watched the Scorpio  
"so what's your order my general" Liver asked to Esdeath who made a sick smile "take the Scorpion and possibly the Crow, we'll need to be able to fly"

"Yes ma'am" Seryu said in reply "KORO NUMBER 3!" She shouted, the little dog started grow bigger and then ate Seryu's right Arm, when he left off, intestead of the seryu's arm there was a giant blade

Kurome swept her katana "this is going to be fun", Liver set himself in combat pose "Ther is no water...i guess I'll have use my hands" Liver Said as he pressed his fists

The four sprinted to the Scorpio who was about to attack a trapped girl. Seryu reached the girl and deflected the Scorpio's strike with her blade "NOW KUROME!" As she said that, Kurome stuck her Katana into the head of the Giant scorpio. For an istant the time stopped and everyone looked in disbielief Kurome except her teamates. The Giant Scorpio stopped moving for a couple of seconds, then screamed and Restarted moving but this time it wasn't attacking anyone "good boy, now you're mine" Kurome Said while she patted the Head of the Scorpio.  
"How is that even possible!?" One of the girl of the group spoke, She was a white haired-girl with a pony tail, she had a white dress and she was shocked by what she seem

"I tamed him" Kurome responded . "YOU CAN'T JUST TAME A DEATHSTALKER, I NEVER SEEN SOMEBODY TAME A GRIMM! AND MORE IMPORTANT WHO THE HELL YO-" the girl was stop by Esdeath "I think you should be more grateful, after all we saved your friend." then she went to the trapped girl and helped her "My name is Esdeath, what's yours?" The little girl looked in the eyes of Esdeath "My name is Ruby Rose...thank you for saving me".  
"there's no need to thank me" Esdeath was about to say something but a giant black feather almost hit her "now you pissed me off" Esdeath said with an angry tone as she summoned a giant ice pillar and trow it to the crow who died immediately.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME. HOW. DID. YOU. DO. THAT?!" A blonde girl said almost screaming. "That's a secret" Esdeath replied.

"Who are you?" a Black haired-girl with golden eyes asked.

"As I said my name is Esdeath, and they are Liver, Seryu and Kurome, we came from a very far country, but we got lost" Esdeath replied

"UH UH maybe Ozbin can help them!" Another Girl Said with a cheerful voice. Esdeath Raised an eyebrow

"you are right Nora, we should bring them to him, he will know what to do with them!" Ruby agreed with the other girl "Follow us, please" ESdeath nodded in reply and made a gesture to her teamates

 **Ozpin's office**

"So you are saying that you don't know where you are and you do not even know how you came here" Ozpin said as he stares to Esdeath

"Exactly" Esdeath said with a relaxed expression. "Interesting... so I heard that you have saved my student, is that real?"

"Yes, we were in the forest and suddently we heard a scream and when we decided to investigate we found your students in a critical situation so we decided the help them" Esdeath said.  
" And for that you have my gratitude, if there anything I can do I-" Ozpin was interruped by Esdeath who have raised a hand "You said that this place is a school right?" Esdeath Asked.  
"Yes i did" Esdeath smiled at those words "good, then I have one request, let us attend to this school. We don't know anything about this place and this school really could help us"

"This...is something I can do, you will start atttending to the lessons tomorrow, since you already prove your streght you will considered an official Team, your name will be ELSK witch means in another language LOVE, do you need something else?" Ozpin asked.  
"No, thank you for helping us" Esdeath said as she stood up and left the office, once outside she reunited with the rest of her group "Well, Team ELSK now we are going to have lots of fun" Esdeath said with a huge grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi Guys! You can see yesterday I didn't update the story, well obviously I will not be able to publish one chapter a day, because I have many thinghs to do and it take some time for me to write in an acceptable English, but don't worry I will try to pubish everytime I can. So I Recived some question that I would like to respond: This question was sent by Gleen!**

 **1.** **YES I will do pairings but it will not be that easy to change the mind of the ELSK team especially Esdeath**

 **2.** **Probably yes but for now I don't know who to add, Run it's a good idea , also I am thinking about to add someone from the wild hunt or the rakshasa demoms and of course from the deceased night raid**

 **3.** **the story will follow the Main Rwby plot up to a point, then it will take folds other than those of the volume 4/5 By RWBY for obvious reasons**

 **4.** **Someone will be wondering if I'm following the manga or the anime of Akame ga kill, my answer is the following, I'm following both, as you can see from the first chapter I decide to pick the ending of the Anime BUT I will use so many things that come from the manga, like some character abilities**

 **I hope I have responded satisfactorily, if you still have any questions do not hesitate to ask, I will try to answer in plain and clear.**

 **Now let's head to the new Chapter, please enjoy !**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

* * *

 **The evening of the same day, dormitory of students**

The team ELSK was in front of a white door with them there was one of the professor, she was middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved, Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. Her Name was Glynda Goodwitch and she was one of the professors of Beacon

"Listen carefully this from now on will be your room, to excess to it you will need this" Glynda said , while she taken out a little transparent object from her pocket , when she touched it , the thing started to glow "This is a scroll, you can use it to talk with other people or to your teamates at a distance, take a good care of it " Glynda concluded.

"Thank you very much professor Goodwitch" Esdeath said as she looked at her own scroll "We will have a good care of this" she added.

"Good, then I will look forward to see you tomorrow's lessons " Glynda said as she walked away.

Esdeath put the scroll near the door handle, and as soon she did it, the little red light who was above the handle become green and the door opened. The team ELSK went in, they saw a room with 4 beds for each side of the room, there was another door in the right side, which was the bathroom, in the center there was a table with 4 chairs

"well, it's not that bad" Kurome spoke

"It's too empty for me, maybe we should decorate the walls" Seryu said in reply to Kurome

"This isn't permissible! The General Esdeath should be sleep alone! Or in a royal Bedroom!" Liver almost shouted

"Calm down Liver, I'm not a General anymore and I don't really mind sleep in the same room with my comrades" Esdeath Said " And also, I think you are right Seyu we need some decoration, but this can wait now we have only to sleep and get ready for tomorrow" she added, then she went in the bed near the window and fall asleep almost immidiantly

 **The next day** , **Professor's Port lessons**

"goodmorning Everyone today we have a special announcement" Professor Port said as the team ELSK walked in the class "This people will be your new Classmates! Please, Introduce yourself" Professor Port Said, leaving some space to the new students

"My Name is Esdeath, It's a pleasure to meet you all" Esdeath sais with a fake smile, Actually she war really dissapointed about the students of the Academy, they shuold be the future protector of humanity and yet they look all bored and absent. If was up to her, they will be probably dead.

"My name is Seryu Ubiquitous and This is Koro" Seryu said while she lifted up the little withe dog

"Is she allowed to keep a dog in class?!" Blake Asked shoocked

"well actually Koro isn't a real dog, it's….my weapon, he bites me in order to trasform my arm in a deadly weapon"

"woooow" Ruby said while she looked at Koro, who was trying to lick Seryu's face

Another of the team ELSK step forward

"My names is Kurome" Kurome said witch an indifferent tone

" and my name is Liver " Liver concluded

"Good now take a seat" Port pointed some empty seats near Team RWBY and JNPR

The lessons itself was very boring for the Team ELSK and also for everyone in the class. In the end the bell finally sounded and everyone leaved the class. Esdeath was looking at the weather outside when she felt someone who pulled her arm.

"Hi Esdeath!" Ruby shouted "I was thinking….. if you want come with us at the cafeteria with your team of course"

"why not?" Esdeath replied

"YAY then we will see you there!" Ruby said while she runned away

 **At the cafeteria**

The teams Rwby , Elsk and Jnpr were enjoing their time when suddently everyone in zone could hear one of the second years getting bullied by cardine and his followers. Seryu made a very furios face and got up. Then she walked to Cardin and she gave him a punch in the jaw "It's because of people like you that the evil will remain forever, now If I see you again bully someone, I will use more drastic measures than a punch, do you understand?!" Cardin nodded in fear and ran away as fast as he can. Then Seryu kneel down to te bullied victim, she was a girl with brown hair and she had 2 rabbit ears "it's all over now, they were bulling you for your ears?" Seryu asked to the girl who nodded in reply "I see….what's your name?"

"m-my name is Velvet…" the girl replied

"well Velvet, I'm Seryu and I think your ears are really cute, if anybody try to say something bad about them, call me and I will show them something they will never forget Ok?" Seryu said with a cheery smile in her face, Velvet slowly nodded with a confusion look. After this little incovinient Seryu Return to her seat

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU TAUGHT THE GOOD MANNERS TO CARDIN!" the blonde Girl from Team RWBY said amazed

"it was he right thing to do" Seryu said pround of herself

"you did a great job Seryu" Esdeath added

"Thank you" Seryu said with a warm smile

"After the lunch break we have…." Esdeath try to remember the next class

"OH OH I KNOW , IT's the sparring lesson of Professor Goodwitch " Nora Said exited

At those word Esdeath made a little grin "I can not wait" she finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Goodmorning everybody! Today it's a special day because I decide to update the story in the afternoon, well at least in Italy, As always I wish you a good read.**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

 **Sparring classes**

Finally the most intersting lesson, for Team ELSK, as begun and the entire team was shivering at the idea of being able to fight someone else.

"Goodmorning class, today we are gonna test your streght, agility, resistance and your intelligence. As you can see ,in the monitor above the arena, there are 2 green aura bar, during the fight those 2 bars will go down and they will change color, if your bar goes red you're out like in a tournament. Did you understand?" Professor Goodwich asked to the stundents which nodded in reply. "Good, there are any volunteer?" Goodwitch looked at the students then she noticed a raised hand, it was the Esdeath's hand. "Very good Miss Esdeath, choose your opponent" Goodwich said

" I want to challenge…..Miss Nikos" Everyone was shocked at those words. She wanted to fight for the first time Pyrrha Nikos who won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. Everyone looked at Esdeath like she was crazy.

"Are you sure of your decision" Goodwich asked with a serius face

"Yes" Esdeath responded with a smile

"very well then, Miss Nikos please come in the arena"

"Yes professor Goodwich" Pyrrha replied as she came before Esdeath

Pyrrha was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support. It also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. She was Armed with a red-and-bronze spear-like weapon that could transform into a rifle or a short sword. She used this alongside a shield. Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet.

Esdeath carried a long rapier and was capable of swift, piercing strikes that could dismember large Danger Beasts in an instant. When She looked right in the Pyrrha Eyes And made a sick smile

The professor Goodwich started counting down "….BEGIN!"

Pyrrha eyes widened when she sees that Esdeath, who was right in front of her, disappeared in order the strike from behind Pyrrha , who was sent crashing to the wall. She tried to get up but Esdeath was ready to strike her with her rapier, it was a clear shot. Pyrrha choosed to use her semblance to Divert the incoming strike, The rapier hit the wall who was destroyed completaly:

"How can someone be this Strong ?!" Pyrrha tought as she runned away way from Esdeath

"Oh I see" Esdeath Said, then she putted her rapier into the sheath. Esdeath opened her arms and made two ice swords

Pyrrha was shocked and also Everyone else in room including Glynda

"let's see how do you manage the ice" Esdeath said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Pyrrha was terrefied, all her senses was saying to run away and don't look back, but She refused and trasformed her spear into a rifle, then she shoot several bullets but Esdeath slice them in half with her swords

"That's it? I'm a little dissapointed you know?" Esdeath said in order to tease Pyrrha

"Make it or brake it" Pyrrha tought as she trasfomed her rifle in a sword , then she looked at her bar on her monitor. Pyrrha begun to run to Esdeath:

Everyone cheered Pyrrha except the team ELSK who was smiling

"The fight is over" Kurome chuckled.

When Pyrrha came closer to Esdeath, she felt an excruciating pain at her stomach, when she looked down she saw the hell of Esdeath on her stomach. Before Pyrrha could react Esdeath struck her with the ice swords repeatedly until the Pyrrha bar became red.

"THE FIGHT IS OVER! THE WINNER IS ESDEATH" Glynda said with disbelief. A blonde boy run into the arena and reached Pyrrha, who was lying on the floor.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Can you hear me?! Please respond!" The boy questioned Pyrrha who was a little stunned

"J-Jaune, I'm ok…..I'm just a a little sore" Pyrrha responded

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief "Thank god, for one moment I thought you were hurt"

Pyrrha blushed at those words, maybe for everyone else those words were normal but for her they were like a treasures "I'm fine, thank you for your concern"

Jaune stood up and helped Pyrrha to get on her feet. Pyrrha looked in the eyes of Esdeath, who silently watched the scene

"Don't worry Miss Nikos, I'll never tell to anybody your secret " Esdeath said as she walked in direction of her team

"Esdeath!" Pyrrha shouted, stopping Esdeath "Thank you and…. I'm looking forward to fight you again" For a moment Esdeath saw in Pyrrha Tatsumi and she made a smile "me too" Then she restarted to walk away.

 **That night, 3:00 AM**

Esdeath couldn't sleep so she stood up an looked out of the window, She remembred that time she was stuck with Tatsumi in that Island then she begun to rember his lifeless body in front of Akame and suddendly she felt her chest burning like nothing she ever experienced

"Tatsumi…. I should have protected you, this feeling is my punishment for what I have done? It's too painful…." Esdeath went to bed and forces herself to sleep

 **Somewhere in the Emerald forest**

"Argh Godammit my body hurts like hell" A boy said, he wore a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wore a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots "uuuuuuh where am I?"

"I don't know either" A voice responded making jump the boy from the scared

"Don't come out from nowhere! you almost kill me!" the boy said as he turn in the direction of the voice

Another boy was sitting aside of an another person who was lying on the ground.

"My name is Bulat, What's yours?" Bulat said

"Wait a second you mean THAT Bulat? The night raid member? Shouldn't you be dead?

"Wow that was rude by the way yes , yes and yes" Bulat said

"o-oh i'm sorry….my name is Wave"

"nice to meet you Wave " bulat greeted

Wave looked at the other person, and when he realized who that person was, his eyes widened "T-Tatsumi?!"

The other person groaned in pain as he stood up "uuuh my head…Wave?" Tatsumi looked in dispelief

"Hi Tatsumi , Don't you want to greet your brother?"

Tatsumi looked on his right and when he saw Bulat "Aniki?"

"That's right Tatsumi, you become the man that I've imagined"

Tatsumi hugged Bulat "you are back"

"guess so" Bulat replied

"Isn't this sweet?" Another voice sounded from behind a tree, and a figure come out from the darkness

"Hi guys" The figure said

"Run?! You too?" Wave said

"Well as you can see, Yes, I'm here too" Run responded

"Well this a awkward situation" Bulat said

"well yes but first of all, where are we?" Wave spoke

""I did an aerial reconnaissance and I saw a big east building from here maybe we could go there""

"Good at least we have a hint" Tatsumi cheered

"I think this belong to you Tatsumi" Bulat said as he handed the Incursio activation key

"ehm no actually I've already absorbed it" Tatsumi looked at the key

"Wait this means that now there are two incursio?!" Weve asked in disbilief while Run was thinking intensely

"There is one way to prove it" Bulat stood up then he taked a deep breath "INCURSIOOOOOOO" bulat screamed and dust wrapped him up. When the dust settled Bulat was wearing the armor "it works, Tatsumi try yours"

"ok Aniki" Tatsumi Taked a deep breath as well "INCURSIOOOOOOOOO" again the dust wrapped him up and when the dust settled, Tatsumi was also was wearing the armor, but his armor was different. The armor was more segmented, had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear was much larger than before.

"WOW THAT'S A BIG CHANGE" Bulat said

"Thanks" Tatsumi replied

"Well now can we get to that building please? My head is about to explode" Wave stated

"You are right Wave, Let's move!" Tatsumi said as he started walking followed by the other three.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hi guys! I'm sick YEY! But don't worry I have my blanked, so I can write the story! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, 8:00 AM**

Tatsumi, Wave, Bulat and Run were walking in the forest when Wave noticed something in Tatsumi's hair.

"wait what are those?" Wave asked to Tatsumi

"ah you mean these" Tatsumi said as he pointed the things in his hair "These are the horns of Incursio, when I fused with Incursio, I got these and this "He pointed to his red eye with cross slit pupil at the center.

"Oh, I see" Wave said "How much is still missing, I thought we were close"

"We should be almost there" Run replied with a calm look on his face.

"You said it 10 minutes ago" Wave muttered.

The four men stopped when the giant building that run saw begun to show off in the distance

"See?" Run intoned with a victorius smile

"I guess you were right" Wave admitted

"Well, I hope that the people aren't hostile" Bulat said as he settled his hair

"Well, there only one way to find out" Tatsumi said with a serius look "Let's move"

The four restarted walking

 **Team ELSK room**

Esdeath woke up first, she looked at her companions as she put her hand on her chest and then she decided to take a walk. She was walking in the hallway when she meet Ozpin who was taking a sip of his coffè

"Good morning Miss Esdeath, today we are early risers" Ozpin greeted her.

"Good morning Headmaster Ozpin" Esdesth ruturned the greeting

"Please, just Ozbin, there is no need to be so formal" Ozpin said with a little smile "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really" Esdeath said with a sad smile

"Is something bothering you?" Ozpin said with a calm look

"well yes, but I don't wish to talk about that" Esdeath replied

"I see, but remember if you need to talk about it, my door is always open" Ozpin said while he takes another sip of his coffè

"I'll keep it in mind" Esdeath replied as she restarted to walk

Esdeath walked while she was immersed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the passing time. The students started to leave the dormitory but something cought their attention, there was a group of foreigners. Esdeath Ignored them when…

"Guys, I think this is a school" Tatsumi said "Exscuse me can you please tell me where are we or what is this place?" He asked to the group of students while the rest of his group made some embarrassed smiles

Esdeath snapped out of her thoughts in an istant "Tatsumi?!" She shouted, she couldn't be mistaken, that voice was of Tatsumi

The crowd of students started to scatter as they heard the cry, revealing the 4 boys who were shocked at sight of Esdeath

Esdeath started to move in the direction of the group, who stood still.

"Guys i don't know what to do" Wave said subtlely

Esdeath was about to come closer to Tatsumi but Bulat stepped in between "What you think you are doing?" Bulat said while he held the activation key of Incursio

"Get out of the way" Esdeath said

"It's ok Aniki, I'll take care of this" Tatsumi Said as he put his hand on Bulat's shoulder "Let's talk in a more private place" he said to Esdeath who nodded in reply

Esdeath and Tatsumi started to walk away from the other student. The walked in silence until they were far enough

"I see you're okay" Esdeath started to talk

"well, I would say that even I was crushed by a giant robot" Tatsumi said with a serious look on his face

Esdeath was about to say something but Tatsumi stopped her "Did you died? Did Akame killed you?"

"Yes she did" Esdeath said with a sad smile on her face

"I see, now…..What are your intentions?" Tatsumi asked without chenge his expression

"What do you mean?" Esdeath asked with a confused look

"Are you going to hunt us down?" Tatsumi said

"What?! No! We not in the empire anymore! We are no longer enemies" Esdeath quickly replied

"good" Tatsumi said as he was going to return to his group

"wait…" Esdeath whispered

"what?" Tatsumi stopped and looked at her

"I said wait" Esdeath repeat

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath

"I'll go straight to the point Tatsumi, I still love you more than anyone else" Esdeath said " And when I saw your body lying on the floor lifeless , my chest begun to hurt like nothing I ever experienced, I stated to regret to not be with you…..and…..I…I " Esdeath's voice began to break. Tatsumi couldn't believe to his eyes, the empire's strongest was shaking with some tears at the sides of her eyes.

'Did I just made cry the empire's strongest?! Is this for real?!' tatsumi was taken by surprise

"I don't want to experience that pain anymore, I may be the strongest of the Empire but I'm weak when It comes to you" Esdeath continued "Please…..don't leave me again…" She said as she begun to cry.

Tatsumi felt a sense of guilty over is back, yes she was his enemy but he didn't want to hurt her in this way. Tatsumi sighted and begun to speak "I have only a condition, you have to promise me that you will never kill the innocent again, I don't want you to stop killing completely, it would be impossible, considering how you always lived. I just want you to stop killing the innocent, that means you can do whatever you want to the bad guys" Tatsumi begun to blush "If you accept I will be…..your boyfriend"

Esdeath wiped the tears and looked at Tatsumi, who was trying to avoid the eye contact "I Promise and I swear on my name that will keep faith in the promise given at any cost"

Tatsumi looked at her and say "good"

"Then are we?" Esdeath asked

"yes….." Tatsumi replied. Suddently he felt something on his lips, Esdeath was kissing him, but this time it was differnt, Tatsumi begun to enjoy it and he wrapped Esdeath's back his arms. After a while Tatsumi broke to kiss and looked at Esdeath.

"let's go back to the others, ok?" Tatsumi said with a smile.

Esdeath nodded in reply and togheter they begun to go back , holding hands to each other


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello! I just want say thank you all for your precious support, it means a lot to me! Well, now we have the first ship in the story, which is my favorite ship in Akame ga kill. Well then let's get started.**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

Esdeath and Tatsumi ruterned to the other 3 boys. Tatsumi was a bit nervous at the thought of the Bulat's reaction to his union with Esdeath. When to rest of thee group saw them, hand in hand, there were several reactions. The first one was Wave, who gaped at the sight, Run instead was indifferent and Bulat was….pround?

"A-Aniki, I-" Tatsumi begun to say but he was interrupted by Bulat

"Good work Tatsumi! Not only you took care of our biggest former enemy but you managed to find a girlfriend! You did a pretty good job but I just hope she don't kill everyone like back in the empire" Bulat said with a cheery smile

"she won't kill….the innocent" Tatsumi replied

"Sounds fair to me, now where are we?" Bulat asked

"This is the Beacon academy, in the Remnant, here the huntsmen are trained to be guardians of the humanity against the Grimms" Esdeath said

"what is a Grimm?" Wave asked

"they are like the danger beast in the Empire, the forest is full of them" Esdeath replied

"It's strange, we came from the forest but we didn't see any" Wave affirmed

"Do you still have your Imperial Weapons?" Esdeath asked

"Yes we do" Run replied

"then it's because of them, you were to dangerous for the Grimms so they avoided you"

"well it's logic, we are 3 dragons and one angel" Tatsumi said pround of himself

"Three?" Esdeath asked confused

"There are two Incursio now, it's kinda complicated" Wave responded

"Oh I see…" Esdeath said

"Well, now what do we do?" Wave asked

"we'll go to talk with the Headmaster Ozpin, he will take care of you" Esdeath replied

"we?" Bulat asked

"do you know where the headmaster office is?" Esdeath said with a challenging look

"guess you are right" Bulat said in his defeat.

Esdeath led the group to the Ozpin's office

 **Ozbin's office**

Ozbin was a little surprised from the visit.

"Miss Esdeath how can I help you?" Ozbin said while Esdeath made the group enter "and who are this people?"

"These are my friends, they come from my country" Esdeath said

"My name is Tatsumi, nice to meet you" Tatsumi said with a serious look

"Bulat" Bulat said with a smile

"mine is Run" Run said with a calm look

"my name is Wave" Wave said

Ozpin noticed something about Tatsumi

"Young man, are you a Faunus?" Ozpin said as he looked at Tatsumi

"A what?" Tatsumi asked confused

"A faunus, they are people with animal traits" ozbin explained

"Oh I see, then I am a Dragon Faunus" Tatsumi said

"A dragon?" Ozbin asked in disbelief

"Yes, I'm half dragon" Tatsumi said while he pointed the horns and the red eye

"Wow, this is interesting" Ozpin said 'If Raven is right we'll need all to help that we can get' Ozpin tought "do you have a place where to stay?" Ozpin asked

"Actually no" Tatsumi said a little embrassed

"Why don't you attend to this school, you will have a room in the student's dormitory"

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath "Did you tell him?" Tatsumi asked to Esdeath, who shook her head in reply

Tatsumi made a sigh "First you have to know something" Tatsumi said as he looked again to Ozpin. Tatsumi begun to tell him about the empire, the Night Raid and of the jaegers, Ozbin was surprised and after the Tatsumi's story, he looked to Esdeath "Is this the truth General Edeath?"

"yes it is" Esdeath affirm

"I see…. I'm glad that you telled me the truth but my offer doesn't change" Ozbin said

"Are you serious?" Tatsumi said surpised

"Yes, even if you are deadly assassins, I feel safe to have you in my school, in recent times there is a lot of tension due to terrorists and Grimms." Ozbin admitted "Have so strong people on my side is really a relief"

"Oh I see" Tatsumi said while Bulat, Wave and Run relaxed

"You will start to attent to the lessons tomorrow, your team will be TRWB, so do want to stay?" Ozbin looked Tatsumi in the eyes

"Yes" Tatsumi intoned with a determinted look

"Then…. Welcome to Beacon, Miss Esdeath will show your room" Ozbin finally said

"Thank you" Tatsumi as he stood up

Everyone left the office and Esdeath took them to their room that was conveniently next to the ELSK team room, when Wave saw Kurome talking with Blake in the Hallway

"K-Kurome? "Wave voice cought Kurome's attencion making her turn on his direction. Kurome felt the joy fill her heart as she runned to wave, who started to do the same. When they met, they started hugging eacxh other

"You are alive" Wave said as he clung to Kurome

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kurome begun to say

"It doesn't matter anymore, you are here and that's all that matters" Wave lifted Kurome face and kissed her

Everyone was moved at thew sight of the couple

"well, this is sweet" Blake said

"you are right, my name is Run, I'm from the new team TRWB, it's a pleasure to meet you" Run said as he kissed Blake's hand, making her slightly blush"

Esdeath took Tatsumi hand while she watched Wave and Kurome with tender eyes

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath, and for the first time he didn't saw his former enemy but he saw someone that he cares about, his heart began to beat faster, and he tightened his grip on Esdeath's hand

After a while Weve and Kurome returned to look to the group.

"Hi Kurome" Run greeted her

"Run you are here too, this is fantastic when Seryu will know she will be very happy" Kurome said

After an full afternoon, Team ELSK an TRWB spent the entiry evening talking. Seryu was happy to see Wave and Run again but you could not say the same to Bulat, she was happy to know of Esdeath and Tatsumi. Liver was very happy to fight on the same side as Bulat and he metted the other of the team TRWB. Tatsumi was angry with Seryu for killing Sheele and almost Mine but for peace sake he didn't say nothing. when the TRWB team felt tired, they started returning to their room. Wave gave to Kurome the goodnight kiss, Esdeath instead accompanied Tatsumi to his room. When they arrived esdeath stopped

"If you need something we'll be right here" Esdeath said. She wanted to stay more with Tatsumi but she didn't to force Tatsumi, she was trying to avoid making him uncomfortable because she didn't want him to flee again from her, so she turned and started to walk to her room when she felt something grab her hand and make her turned. Before she can even realize Tatsumi was kissing her by his will.

"Goodnight Es" Tatsumi said as he entered in his team room.

Esdeath stood for a moment, then she touched his lips with her fingers. She felt really happy and she returned to her room exited, she went to bed but couldn't sleep , two things were imprinted in her head. The first one was that Tatsumi finally reconized her as his girlfriend and the second thinghs was that he was able to cought her completely off-guard. Esdeath giggled then she noticed that Kurome was watching her.

"Are you happy?" Kurome asked

"Yes, I am the happiest woman in the world" Esdeath replied

"No, I am" Kurome said with a challenging look.

"I am" Eseath replied

"I am" Kurome intoned

The two continued until they both fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry for yesterday that I didn't update the story but I was really sick, but without any further ado, Let's begin this new chapter!**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

 **Morning, ELSK team dormitory**

Esdeath, as usual, woke up first, she was a little excited by the fact that now Tatsumi studied with her in the same school. The first thing she did wash her and get dressed for lessons, but since it was too early, she decided to take a walk. By now she was used to doing these walks, she used them to settle her thoughts. But this time it was different, she usually thinks about how to get information about the world in which she found herself, but this time she was thinking about how to spend the day at best with Tatsumi.

She started to giggle a little bit then she loocked at the rising sun, thinking again about the kiss that Tatsumi gave her the night before

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" A voice behind her intoned

When she turned herself, she saw Ozpin with two cups of coffee in his hands

"Yes, it is" Esdeath replied while Ozpin handed her the cup of coffee

Esdeath took the cup ad nooded in thanks

"You seem to be much better than yesterday" Ozpin said

"Yes, I am. It's as if I had lost a huge weight from my shoulders" Esdeath said with a relaxed look on her face

"Well, that's good" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee

"Do you want to ask me something? Don't you?" Esdeath asked while she sigh

"Actually yes, I just want to ask you if you are going to do the things you done back in your world" Ozpin finally said

"No I'm not going to do those things...against the innocent, but I just can't stop like nothing happened, I lived in that way and I will to continue to live like that but with some correction" Esdeath said without stop looking at the landscape

"I see, and I'm not asking you to stop….sometimes in order to beat the darkness you need a true evil" Ozpin admitted

Esdeath was surprised by the Ozpin's answer, she didn't expected from Ozpin to be so apprehensive

"And as long as you don't hurt the civilians, I will have nothing to complain about" Ozpin added as he turned "I some errands that I must Take care of" Ozpin said as he started to walk away but he suddently stopped "Ah and one more thing Miss Esdeath, I think you and mister Tatsumi make a great couple" Ozpin said, making Esdeath turn but when she loocked he was already gone

Esdeath decided to remain to look at the view for a few minutes before going to wake up his team.

 **Lesson of Professor Oobleck**

The Team ELSK and the team TRWB entered in the classroom and they took their seat. Tatsumi sat next to Jaune. The professor Oobleck begun to talk about the war between Humans and Faunus.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menegerie" Oobleck said as he took a sip of his coffee "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He took another sip "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" at this question there was a moment of silence but slowly some students raised their hand including Velvet, who was sitting next to Seryu, then Oobleck started to speak again "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that creeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to Whithe Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many therists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked and then Weiss raised her hand "Yes?" Oobleck said and Weiss answered "the battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked. In that moment Cardin tried to trow at jaune a piece of paper but Tatsumi cought it in mid-air, as soon he did that he glared to Cardin.

"Mister Tatsumi! Excelent even if this is your first lesson you want to try to speak, don't worry Ozpin informed me about your origin so don't be afraid to fail." Oobleck said with a chearry voice

Tatsumi took his time to think about the answer then he remembered Leone "The night vision "

"Precisely! Well done mister Tatsumi! Now miss Belladonna continue" Oobleck said as he look to Blake

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured" Blake ended

Then Esdeath started to sniker, trying to stop herself from laugh out loud

"Miss Esdeath can you tell me what is so funny?" Oobleck asked to Esdeath

"I'm sorry but I think that the general Lagune was a weak, He forgot who was fighting and this is the first mistake, the second mistake was chosing a night attack, If it was up to me, I would have attack at noon when the sun is in the centre of the sky, but probably I would freeze the Faunus to death" Esdeath concluded with a calm look.

"Would you just do it because they were Faunus?" Blake asked with an angry look

"No, I don't care if they are faunus or humans, I only see an enemy that I must kill, nothing more nothing less" Esdeath replied

"well, that's your point of view and I am nobody to say that you are wrong" Oobleck said "And now class dismissed"

All the students begun to leave the room

"well, you could be more kind with your words" Tatsumi said to Esdeath

"I'm sorry but being a former general made me laugh to hear how many mistakes that Lagune did, probably if we were in the empire he would still be a salon soldier if he wasn't dead" Esdeath said while she giggled

Then Tatsumi saw Cardin approaching to Jaune with an evil look on his face, so Tatsumi decided to approach Cardin, who now was trying to push Jaune

"Don't you dare "Tastumi said as he grabbed Cardin's arm

"Don't touch me! You filthy Faunus!" Cardin yelled

"Oi, I think that bullying is a crime" Bulat said as he gets closer to Cardin

"And all the crimes must be punished" Wave added

"With Justice" Seryu concluded with a evil smile

Cardin was terrified so He break free and runned away in fear

"Umh…. thank you…Umh" Jaune said while he tried to remember Tatsumi's name

"Tatsumi" Tatsumi reminded at Jaune

"Oh right, Thank you Tatsumi" Jaune replied

"No problem, I don't think he will bother you for a while" Tatsumi spoke

"Man, you should defend yourself from the guys like him" Bulat added

"Well actually…I'm not a good fighter" Jaune admitted

"That's too bad…. hey why don't you come to train with us, me and Tatsumi can show you some tricks" Bulat intoned with a smile

"really?" Jaune replied

"Yes it will be fun" Tatsumi said

Pyrrha heard the whole conversaction and decided something "Can I come too?" She asked

Tatsumi turned in her direction "But of course but I thought you were a champion"

"I was then Esdeath destroyed me in a match" Pyrrha admitted

"Oh I see..." Tatsumi said.

From that day, every night Tatsumi, Bulat, Jaune and Pyrrha trained on the roof of the school. In the mean time Wave and Kurome , were getting along with Blake and Weiss, Ruby was talking with Run and Yang was with Nora and Ren. Tatsumi and Esdeath were most of the time togheter.

"Esdeath I have a question!" Nora suddently spoke

"What is it?" Esdeath said surpised

"Are you and Tatsumi a couple?" Nora said as she gets closer

"Y-yes we are" Esdeath replied a little embarrassed

"Wow and wich one of you was the first to declare themselves?" Yang asked

"I was" Esdeath responded "I fell in love with him the first time we meet"

"Awwww that's soo romantic, I wish I could finf someone to love in that way" Yang said

"I'm certain that one day you will find him" Esdeath replied.

Then the others returned from their training, and the four teams retured to their rooms


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hi Guys! I just want to say that I'm sorry that a didn't updated the story for a long time but I was really busy! Also with this chapter we came closer to the end of the first volume of Rwby, but of course I'll continue with the other volumes. One last thing the fifth volume of Rwby is still in progress so I want to ask you if you prefer to continue but with a different story or I should stop until the volume is finished, so let know in the rewievs. Thank you for your time, please enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

* * *

 **Forever Fall, Morning**

The Elsk teams, TWRB, RWBY, JNPR and CRDL were in mountainous area of Forever Fall accompanied by Professor Goodwitch, their goal was to collect a jar of Red Sap from the trees deep inside the forest.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said

The team CRDL begun to walk away from the others

The other teams preferred to stay unite

"This is boring" Tatsumi said as he fill up one of the jar

"Liver, can you do something about it?" Esdeath asked to Liver who made a smile

"Of course" Liver replied, everyone looked at him. Then Liver raised his arm and the sap begun to form a dragon. Everyone was shocked as the sap dragon begun to flow inside the jars.

"That. Was. FANTASTIC!" Ruby yelled "Can you do that again?!"

Liver lowered his head and begun to laugh, Bulat laughed as well.

"That man can do more than that, I can assure you" Bulat said

Everyone was distracted by the conversation and from behind Cardin was about to throw a jar of red sap to Pyrrha. When he did, Jaune pushed away Pyrrha, but by doing that he was hitted by the jar. Jaune was covered by the sap.

"J-Jaune you didn't need to-"Pyrrha begun to say

"As a leader, it's one of my duties make sure that nobody of my team gets hurt" Jaune said stopping Pyrrha, then he begun to walk in Cardin's direction "Are you crazy?!" Jaune yelled to Cardin but suddently a roar could be heard behind Cardin. It was a Ursa and it was about to kill Cardin, Jaune deployed his shield and blocked the attack, then he pushed back the Ursa and begun to hit him with the sword. the remainder of the JNPR team was going to help Jaune but Bulat stopped them

"Look carefully, do you think he needs help" Bulat said with a calm look

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and saw he had the situasion under control. Jaune parried with his shield the blows of Ursa and then cut off the Grimm's head.

"Well done Jaune! Our workout has given its fruit!" Tatsumi yelled at Jaune, who approached Cardin

"Don't ever mess with my team, my…. friends, ever again" Jaune said to Cardin and then he walks off

The day went on smoothly and in the end everyone went back to school

 **The next day, Vale, Morning**

Team Rwby invited Team ELSK and TWRB to make a trip to Vale. All citizens were setting up the city for the Vytal festival.

"ehm what's going on?" Tatsumi asked"wait, you don't know to Vytal festival" Weiss asked"Nope" Tatsumi replied"The Vytal Festival is an international festival in Remnant held every two years, where the various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades and a combat tournament. The host kingdom of the festival rotates every two years, and the host opens its borders to visitors from the other kingdoms. This year is Vale's turn" Weiss explained"A tournament eh?" Esdeath said with a big grin on her face"Looks like we are gonna kick some asses, right aniki?" Tatsumi said as he looked to Bulat"Yeah, why not?" Bulat said with a smile"well, why don't you go somewhere like…I dunno like at the shops?" Weiss asked at the team ELSK and TWRB, at that question everyone thought that Weiss was suspicious"Weiss, want to spy the students from the others schools" ruby said as she giggled"it's not true! I just want to….. welcome them" Weiss said with an angry look

"If it is the case, we will go somewhere else" Esdeath said as she grabbed Tatsumi arm"Perfect" Weiss intoned.After this little conversation the group split up.

Esdeath and Tatsumi were walking in the main road, there was a lot of stand and there were many people coming from different countries of the Remnant. Esdeath was looking in one stand, who had a lot of plushies, there was one of a nervermore who cought her attention, and Tatsumi noticed her

"Do you like it?" Tatsumi asked, coughting Esdeath off-guard"well, yeah" She said as she blushed

Tatsumi looked seller "How much for this?""10 Lien" The seller said

Tatsumi took his wallet and bought the plush to Esdeath."You shouldn't have-" Esdeath begun to say but Tatsumi iterputed her by putting his finger on her lips"You're welcome" Tatsumi said as he begun to walk. Esdeath followed Tatsumi silently as she clutched the plush to her chest, then Tatsumi looked at her and said "Is something wrong?""I don't know, I feel strange" Esdeath replied

Tatsumi come closer to her "oh I see…" Esdeath raised an ayebrow as she looked at Tastumi with a curious look "What?" She said"You never been in a date before, do you?" Tatsumi said while laughing"Of course not! You always flee! And what does this have to do with it?" Esdeath asked"Well, you don't know how to react when you are not the one in control, and it's kinda cute when you are confused" Tasumi said with a smile, making Esdeath blush.

Esdeath don't know what to say, she was speechlees, she lowered her head and stand still"You changed" Tatsumi said suddently "You are not a merciless killing machine anymore, from my point you returned to be a normal girl, the old Esdeath wouldn't leave me space, and she wouldn't be so…..tender. I like this new you, it's as if you are living your lost teenage years." Tatsumi said"You really think so? I'm so confused right now, my heart is pounding like never before, I can't think straight, and I'm…scared?" Esdeath spoke"It's fine, you are just like all the others girls who are in love" Tatsumi said with a kind tone"Do you also experience this feeling? Like you could ruin everything in an instant?" Esdeath asked"Actually, I'm really nervous, but I'm really good at hiding it" Tatsumi admitted "so just enjoy our first date, and let those thoughts fade away" He handed her his hand"yeah, let's let the thought fade away" Esdeath said as she grabbed Tatsumi's hand

The couple spent the rest of the day looking in every stand and enjoying the festival atmosphere.

 **Beacon Academy, Students dormitory, Night**

When the night came, all the teams returned to the academy , they were relaxing in their respective rooms after a full day, when suddently a shout cought their attention.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"by reflex everyone of Team ELSK and TRWB looked outside their room and saw Blake running away and Ruby trying tho chase her but failing"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked"emmm….just a little fight between teammates, d-don't worry!" Ruby replied"If you say so…" Tatsumi said, but he was sure that something big happened but he decide that it wasn't his business, so he went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

 **Hi guys! With this chapter we conclude first volume of RWBY and also, I watched the new episode of the Fifth volume and it give me lots of ideas on how to continue my story in an interesting way. So without any futher do, let's get to the new chapter**

 **Disclamer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

 **Team ELSK Room**

From that Friday night, Blake was missing and so the Team Rwby was looking for her in the city. The team ELSK and TRWB were discussing if they should intervene.

"we should help them, there seems to be something big is on the background" Tastumi spoke first  
"I don't think that they'll find her anytime soon, they're just kids without any experience at men hunting." Kurome added.  
"Yeah and I have Koro! He can track her with his sense of smell!" Seryu affirmed  
Everyone looked at Esdeath, who remained silent for a bit  
"If is something big is up in the background, I want to know it so…. We'll go to find Blake and maybe discover something interesting" Esdeath finally said "We'll split up in squads. Me, Tatsumi and Seryu will look for Blake. Wave, Bulat and Kurome will follow the Team RWBY movement. Run and Liver will be waiting in the sidelines. If something interesting happen contact us on the scroll" Esdeath explained her plan. Everyone nooded in reply

The two Team left the academy and headed to Vale. As planned the second squad made eye contact with Team RWBY and so they started to follow them by the rooftops. In the meantime, Esdeath, Tatsumi and Seryu found Blake, with the help of Koro. She was talking on the first floor of a bar with a Faunus. The Faunus was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt.

Esdeath and the others overheard the conversation between the boy and Blake, who spoke about her Past, her affiliation with the White Fang and how she left them. Esdeath was surpised and Tatsumi as well and Seryu was a little upset  
"Why everyone that I encounter must be evil persons?" Seryu whispered  
"She's is not a villain, you heard her when the White Fang became violent, she left them" Tatsumi replied  
"If you say so…" Seryu said

Meanwhile the second squad keep following the Team RWBY, who were yelling Blake's name and then a girl joined them. The girl had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The Four girls begun to talk when suddently the girls, whose name seems to be Penny, come closer to Ruby and started to talk in a serious way. Before Ruby can noticed she was left alone with Penny by Yang and Weiss.

The third squad was waiting in a library called Tukson's bookshop.

The first squad followed Blake and the boy, who were talking about how probably tha White Fang was behind the recent robbery of Dust in all Vale. Then they started to talk on how to confirm their hypothesis. They would go at the docks where was a big shipment of Dust and then they would wait until the White Fang or someone else show up.  
When Esdeath heard them, sho took her scroll and called the other squads  
"we know where to go, we find ourselves at the docks" Esdeath stated.

 **At the docks, evening**

The three squads gathered at the docks, the were hiding in of the buildings, they saw Blake and the blonde boy waiting on a roof of another building. The situation was quiet then suddenly a bullhead landed between some Schnee Dust Company containers, some soldiers with masks and rifles begun to get off the bullhead. They were stealing the containers, then Blake jumped off and grabbed a man, who seems to control the soldiers, and pointed her sword at his throat, then Blake took off her bow revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the white Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake yelled to the White Fang soldier

Them the man begun to spoke "Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo? The Whithe Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together"

"tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation" Blake stated but suddently suddenly two more bullhead arrived

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." The man affirmed

Blake got distracted and the man shooted from his cane a flare who exploded, sending Blake away. The man started to shoot multiple flares at Blake, who avoided them just in time. Then the blonde boy attacked the man but as soon as he did, he was surrounded by the White Fang soldier

"Now!" Esdeath yelled as she throws herself in the battle

The others followed her. Tasumi and Bulat approached the blonde boy

"The cavalry's here!" Tatsumi yelled then he looked at Bulat and nodded

The two took a deep breath and yelled "INCURSIOOOOOOOOO". Tatsumi and Bulat now were wearing their armor and they had their spears in the hands. The blonde boy was shocked and the soldiers as well. Tatsumi snapped to the soldiers and cut them in half with his spear, Bulat also snapped, he sent the soldiers into the air and cut them off without piety, once he has finished, blood begins to rain.

The man with the can was horrified at the sights of the corpse and the blood

Blake stood still in disbelief, she wanted to attack the man with the cane but she couldn't move, she was too scared

In the meantime, Esdeath was freezing to death the rest of the soldier, Kurome sliced them in little pieces, Wave, who was wearing Grand Chariot, pulverized the soldiers with his blows. Seryu had in one arm a giant drill-like spear and in the other arm she had a long ranged anti-tank rifle, she was killing every soldier of the White Fang without mercy and the ones who tried to run away were eaten by Koro. Then Ruby, who was on top of a building, saw the battle she started to shaking at the massacre sights. There was blood and mutilated corpse everywhere. Other three Bullhead come and started to firing with their gatling gun, but the first was shot down by Seryu, who fired with her rifle, the second was destroyed by Run, who throw his feathers. The last one was shot down by a giant dragon made of water, who was obviously controlled by Liver. The man with the cane took advantage of the confusion and run into another bullhead and flew away.

The battle was over, the shipment was safe and the White Fang was defeated

"How…could you? How could you kill someone of our same kind?!" Balke asked with an angry tone to Tatsumi, who wasn't wearing the armor anymore

"They were terrorists, they would have killed you." Tatsumi answered with a cold look

Blake didn't reply because he was right, the White Fang weren't anymore a pacifist movement, now they were considered terrorists capable only to do violence. She turned to Ruby, who recovered a little from the horrible sight, and she lowered her head. Then Yang and Weiss reunited with Blake and Ruby, they talked and in the end they made peace.

"And why are you here?" Ruby asked at Esdeath without making eye contact

"We were worried about Blake so we started to look for her, then we heard the explosions and we found her fighting with those guys" Esdeath lied, she couldn't say that they followed them all time

"O-oh…I see, thank you for your help…I guess?" Ruby said a little scared

"You are welcome" Esdeath replied as she begun to walk away with Team ELSK and TRWB.

 **Unknow location, Night**

The man with the cane putted a box on a table and made a heavy sigh

"How very disappointing, Roman." A voice intoned

The man, who's name seems to be Roman, turned surprised in the direction of the voice, founding three figures

"woah, ahaha. Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon "Roman said

"We were expecting…more from you" the figure in the middle spoke. She was a girl with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, she was wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress.

Roman made a nervous laugh "Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The figure begun to sniker "and you will continue to do so" she raised her hand and a flame appeared "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little cooperation" The girl said as she approached him

"You know that's not the scariest thing I seen today" Roman replied

"What do you mean?" The girl asked

"well, you see, my soldiers were killed in a brutal way by some hunters and from a crazy bitch who froze them without using Dust" Roman explained

The girl eyes widened "This is interesting" she said as she walked away


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hi guys! I'm back and I'm ready to continue my story like I always done! I want to remember you that if you want make me some question you can write a review and I will respond in the autors note in the following chapter. So without hesitation, Let's get to the new chapter, please enjoy.**

 **Beacon Academy, courtyard, Morning**

Esdeath was walking with Tatsumi headed to the cafeteria

"So….where are the others?" Tatsumi asked, who was a little nervous

"Well, I believe that Kurome is with Wave, Liver said that he will catch up with us later and I asked to Seryu to make me a favor. And where are your teammates? "Esdeath replied while grabbed Tatsumi's arm.

"O-Oh, Bulat said that he wanted to explore the Academy and Run went to the library" Tatsumi said while blushing

"I see…let's get something to eat, I'm starving" Esdeath said as she pressed her breasts on Tatsumi

"Y-Yeah , I-I'm hungry too" Tatsumi replied while he tried not to peek in the neckline of Esdeath. The key word is 'Tried'.

The couple reached the cafeteria and meet with Sun and a Blue haired boy

"OH! It's you guys! Nice to see ya" Sun spoke first

"Good morning Sun" Tatsumi replied while Esdeath lowered her head in sign of greet, then the two looked to the unknown boy with a questionable look

"Oh! How rude I am! Guys this is my friend Neptune. Neptune these are Tatsumi and Esdeath " Sun exclaimed

"Nice to meet you" Neptune

Then suddently something caught Esdeath's attencion. Frome the window of the caferetia she could see the other stundents running away and throwing….food?

"Something is happening inside" Esdeath stated as the other guys looked at the windows

"Let's take a look" Tatsumi exclaimed as he started to run to the entrance followed from the others

When they entered in the cafeteria they saw Team RWBY and JNPR fighting with the food, Tatsumi, Sun, Neptune looked at the fight in disbelief while Esdeath analize the fighting style

'They aren't that bad….but' a maniac grin appeared on Esdeath's face 'they not even close to the jeagars or the Night raid' Esdeath tought

" Should we intervene?" Tatsumi asked as the professor Goodwitch walked in, stopping the fight and reapairing the cafeteria

 **Meanwhile**

Kurome was sitting under a tree with Wave's head on her lap. Wave had a calm look on his face, he was at peace. Kurome looked with tender eyes

"You know after you died for those drugs, I felt very lonely and I thought that I wasn't able to see you again but I saw you again I was happy…. really happy" Wave said

"When I died back to our world I was happy, I managed to make peace with my beloved sister and I had someone to love with all my heart, my only regret was that I wanted more time to spend with you but my body felt so heavy even with the cure that you gave me. When I woke up in this world, the first thing I did was looking for you…." Kurome said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Wave said

"How did you ended up here? I mean the others died….did you…." Kurome wasn't able to complete the sentence as she felt the tears coming

"No! I didn't die! We found the rest of Syura's Teigu and we made some experiment to it, in the last experiment the teigu teleported me here with the others!" Wave exclaimed

"Really? Why did you try to active it? And how many times it worked? …wait 'we'?" Kurome asked?

"Umh yes…. After your death I decided to return to the capital and I joined General Najenda's group, we done those experiment in order to find a new way of transport. The Teigu worked only two times, the first time it activated but it didn't do nothing and the second time I got here" wave explained

"did it teleported only you?" Kurome asked

"I don't know" Wave replied then he noticed one other thing "You've managed to get your Teigu back " He said

"Yes, I found it beside me after I woke up in this world" Kurome replied

"Oh, And the drugs effects?!" Wave asked worried

He thought that if she was able to get her Teigu back, she would probably have had the side effect of the drugs

"Calm down, my body has no more drugs, I still have the strength that the drugs they gave me, but without using them at all" Kurome reassured Wave

"Thank god" Wave said as he sighed in relief

"Well, It doesn't matter now that my wish wish was granted" Kurome said while she giggled

"Wish?" Wave asked

"I wished to by with you again" Kurome replied as she kissed Wave

 **Team ELSK room**

Esdeath returned from the walk with Tatsumi, when she entered in the room she found Seryu lying on her bed

"General!" Seryu said as she got up

"As I said before I'm not a General anymore so stop calling me like that" Esdeath stated

"t-then how should I call you?" Seryu asked

"Esdeath is perfect "

"Then….Gen-Esdeath I gathered the information that you asked me to" Seryu exclaimed

Esdeath looked at her with a proud look, no matter what she does Seryu will always follow her

"Perfect" Esdeath gave to Seryu a gentle smile "So what did you discovered?"

"Since the White Fang stole most of the Dust in Vale, the prices went vertiginously high and discontent in the population begins to spread like wildfire and it all gets worse with the approach of the Vytal Festival as citizens are afraid of the influx of people from other kingdoms and of the possibility of a terrorist attack" Seryu Stated

Esdeath fall in a deeply thought and then she sat on her bed "This is perfect…." She finally said

"I'm tired of acting, I'm tired to be kind with everyone that I encounter, I just want something more exiting and there it is." Esdeath begun to laugh in a sadistic way "Soon somebody will make his move and then the chaos will spread like a wildfire!"

Seryu looked at Esdeath with a worried look " So what we are gonna do?!"

"Simple, We kill the threat and we take over the Remnant" Esdeath said with a grin

"H-How? We are only four!" Seryu exclaimed

"Well actually we are eight but don't worry I have a plan. As you just said the population is angry and tired of their government so we will give them eight heroes to follow, then after we destroyed the White Fang and everyone who threated the population we will convice them that their government is corrupted and in the end and then we will create a new Empire! Everyone will get what they want, the population will have stability and I will have my war!" Esdeath stated

"Wow, Esdeath your are an angel!" Seryu said with admiration in her eyes "But…I got a question"

"shoot"

"Are you acting even with Tatsumi?" Seryu said a little worried of the answer

The sadistic smile of Esdeath disappeared and she stood up "NO! I really love Tatsumi and I will kill everyone who try to say the opposite! When I said that I was tired of acting I wasn't referring to Tatsumi, he is the only one who can see my girlish nature because he earned it, He Won against the Shikoutazer and managed to beat my trump card and hit me!" Esdeath outbursted in rage

"I'm sorry, I was just asking" Seryu replied in fear

"I will forgive you this time" Esdeath said with a cold tone "this must be a secret between us, did you ear me?"

"Loud and clear" Seryu replied

"Perfect , when the time will come I will convince Tatsumi "

With that being said Seryu returned to her bed and rested, Esdeath looked out of the window

'I will be the strongest even in this world and maybe even a heroine' Esdeath laughted at the thought and suddently she heard her scroll rimging, she was being called from Tatsumi, she answered the call

"Hello?" Esdeath said

"ehm…" Tatsumi was trying to say something important and the backround Esdeath could hear other male voices

"Is something wrong?" Esdeath asked

"N-no, I just found out that the Academy will arrange a dance and I wanted to ask you if you are willing to go with me," Tatsumi finally said

Esdeath laughed but not in a sadistic or evil way, she genuinely laughed "But of course, after all I'm your girlfriend, right?" Esdeath said as she could hear Tatsumi sighed in relief

"I thought that you dislike this type of events" Tatsumi said

"Well, normally yes but as long I'm with you it doesn't bother me" Esdeath replied

"Then it's settled! Sorry but I have to go,see you" Tatumi said as he closed the call

Esdeath looked at the scroll with a smile but suddenly she realized something

"I don't have a dress" She whispered

 **Forever fell, Time unknown**

A hooded person was walking alone in what seems to be a forest with red tree. The person suddently stopped and looked around his surrounding, then he draws out his sword and three Ursas appeared behind the bushes. After a moment of silent the figure snapped in the direction of the Ursas and cutted them, it was a clean cut, when he sheated his sword the Ursas fell on the ground lifeless.

"I'm not in the empire anymore" the person said as he took off his hood, revealing HER long black hair and her red eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hi guys! It's always me! Sorry for being late with this chapter but yesterday I was busy.**

 ** _Answers_**

 **Guest: Yes, but I haven't finished yet, I read it till the 47 chapter.**

 **So without any further ado, let's get to the new chapter**

* * *

 **Vale, after classes**

'A new world, so many new places and so many new people, and yet…HOW I DID ENDED IN THE SAME SITUATION AGAIN?!' Tatsumi tought while he carried many bags of girl clothes.

In anticipation of the dance, team ELSK was buying stylish clothes but Esdeath decided to bring Tatsumi with her.

"can you explain again why I'm here?" Tatsumi complained

"Because I want to be sure to get the dress that you like the most" Esdeath explained

"By the way Why Kurome is taking so long?" Tatsumi asked

"I don't know probably because she will be undecided about what to take" Esdeath said

After a few minutes Kurome came out of a store with another bag

"Did you found something that you like" Esdeath Asked

Kurome nodded quietly

"Perfect now let's go there" Esdeath pointed at one shop with her finger

Tatsumi looked in the pointed direction and his face went completely red. It was a lingerie shop

"I'm not going in there" Tatsumi said as he tried to hide his blush

"Yes you are" Esdeath giggled as she dragged Tatsumi in the store

 **Meanwhile, Beacon Academy, Library**

Run was reading a book, he was the only one in the library

"Well, I wasn't expecting to find a student in the library right after the classes" professor Goodwitch said as she approached Run

"Oh, sometime I prefer a good book instead of the company of the others" Run replied

"I see, I think I understand after knowing about your world" Glynda replied

" So you know eh?" Run said as he sighed

"The headmaster explained your situation to all teachers" Glynda explained

"I see" Run replied

"but he said nothing about you" Glynda stated

Run sighed "Once I was like you"

Glynda looked at him with a puzzled look "What do you mean?"

"I was a school teacher in a peaceful town near the city of Joyou. One day I returned from an errand, but when I came back to the school I found all my students brutally slaughtered" Run stated

Glynda stared at him with a horrified look on her face

"So I decided to join the army in order to change the Empire from the inside" Run concluded

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Glynda said as she lowered her head

"There's no need to say sorry, it is a teacher duty to make sure that his students are ok" Run said with a calm look

"You are right….what are you reading?" Glynda asked

"The fairy tales of the Remnant" Run replied

"Fairy tales?"

"yes, they are the basics but they are also very important to understand the culture " Run explained

"Oh….I see, Mind if I join you?" Glynda asked

"No I don't mind" Run replied

Glynda sat next to him and begun to read with Run

 **Vale**

After more than an half-hour Tatsumi, Esdeath and Kurome leaved the lingerie shop

'Lubbock would say that he is jelous' Tatsumi tought then he looked at one shop

There was the police tape.

"what happened there?" Tatsumi asked

"Oh yes, I heard the the owner of the shop talking about this. Looks like this morning somebody killed a certain Tukson in his own library, without take any money . The police was unable to find the murderer" Kurome spoke

"In the day light?!" Tatsumi asked as he looked at Esdeath

"What?" Esdeath replied

"Well, you were the police back in the empire so…." Tatsumi said

"You want to know my opinion?" Esdeath asked

"Yes" Tatsumi said

"In my opinion, there are two options, neither of them are good. The first option is that the government ordered the execution of mister Tukson maybe because he was a threat and now is trying to cover up everything. the second option is that the police isn't able to do his job and leave citizens unprotected." Esdeath stated

"How can you be sure?" Tatsumi replied

"Because it wasn't a robbery or a simple omicide if the police wasn't able to find any evidence" Esdeath said

"You think they are like the empire?" Tatsumi asked again

"Not yet, you can say that they are like the embryonic phase of the corrupted empire" Esdeath explained

Tatsumi made a serious face "if one day this society became like the Empire, you will fight alongside me?"

Esdeath's heart begun to beat faster and she felt aroused "Of course, I will fight with you, until I die" In that moment felt an incredible joy, she will not need to convince Tatsumi, when the time will come he will do everything on his own.

"Good, it's all I need to hear" Tatsumi said as he walked away with the bags

 **Team RWBY room**

Yang returned from her training with Pyrrha and Bulat. When she came back, she found Blake reading a book while Weiss and Ruby were missing.

" I came back!" Yang yelled

"Welcome back" Blake replied

"Man, that Bulat is awesome! He have insane reflexes and SO MANY MUSCLES ! And I like his hair" Yang said excited

"tsk! You talk only of Bulat" Blake whispered

"What did you said?"

"nothing" Blake replied

"Blake, you promised to tell to us if something is up" Yang said

"I said it's nothing" Blake said with an angry tone

"Blake…" Yang

"OK! You know what? Yes I have a problem and it's YOU! You talk always of Bulat! Why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend already!" Blake shouted

"W-What?! Blake what are you saying?!" Yang replied

Blake found herself cornered, from one side she wanted to reveal her feelings to Yang but from the other side she was too afraid to lose Yang so she decided to runned away.

 **Later that day**

Tatsumi returned from the shopping session with Esdeath and Kurome, who returned to their room, he was exhausted but something cought his attencion. Team RWBY were looking for someone…..again

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked as he approached Weiss

"We don't know! Me and Ruby were eating something at the cafeteria , we came back to our room and we found Yang in a state of shock and Blake was missing AGAIN!" Weiss replied

Tatsumi looked at Yang, who had her head lowered

"I am her partner but yet I was her problem" Yang said

"It's not like this sis! Probably Blake had a rough day so she was a little nervous" Ruby tried to cheer up her sister

"Ok, there's nothing I can do for you?" Tatsumi asked to Ruby

"Well, can you help us with finding Blake?" Ruby asked a little embarrassed by the fact that it was the second time that Tatsumi and the others were helping them in order to find Blake

"Of course" Tatsumi replied as he took his scroll and call the rest of his team

 **Somewhere in the academy**

Blake was silently crying under a tree, she knew that she hurted Yang with her words and she knew that she was running away from her friends again

"Why? Why I always end up like this?" Blake asked to herself

"I don't know kitty, but I know that your friends are looking for you" A voice said

Blake turned in the direction of the voice finding Bulat, who was simply standing.

"Perfect this day couldn't be worse" Blake said

"I don't know what your problems are but it's not right what you are doing" Bulat stated

"You Think I don't know it?" Blake replied "I am the bad girl who hurts her friends and you are the prince ready save them"

"I don't know what are you talking about" Bulat replied with a puzzled look

"Oh of course! Well Yang likes you! She always talks about you!" Blake exclaimed

Bulat looked at Blake "Is that so? Because when we trained togheter she talks about you, and how fantastic you are" Bulat replied

Blake was shocked, she remained silent

"And I think you should know something of me…I'm gay" Bulat said as he begun to laugh

Blake was stunned by the news "So you don't have interest in girls?"

"Yep, and what about you? Do you have interest in Yang?" Bulat replied with a smile

"I…I…I love Yang of course, she is beautiful and funny and solar and now I feel guiltier for have said those bad things to her" Blake said as tears begun to fell onto the ground

"You heard what you need the hear, Yang?" Bulat shouted as Yang came out from some bushes

"Y-Yang?! Did you…" Blake tried to speack

"Yes" Yang simply replied

Blake lowered her head, she felt her sins crawling on her back. Yang approached Blake and hugged her

"Y-Yang?!" Blake tried to analize the situation

"I love you too Blake" Yang said, breaking the hug and kissing Blake

Bulat started the walk away, thinking that the two girls needed their space.

He returned in the room of his team, finding Tatsumi, Wave and Run smile at him

"all done?" Tatsumi asked to him

"Yes all done" Bulat replied

"Good, now we need to find a girlfriend to Run" Wave joked

"I think I have already someone that I like" Run said calmly

"WHAT?!" Wave and Tatsumi shouted

 **Forever fall, night**

Akame spent most of the day hunting down some Grimms and animals in order to get some food, she was careful to avoid any concact with other people. She didn't know if she was in a hostile territory so she kept her presence a secret, but unfortunaly her sword Murasame seems to attract the Grimms. Akame made a camp inside a cave once abitated from a deathstalker that she killed. The last thing she remember before getting in this new place was the experiment on Syura's teigu, she was beside Wave when a flash blinded her. When she was able to open her eyes, she found herself in the red forest but she knew that something was odd. Not only she didn't recognize the forest but she also felt the presence of someone that she killed or have died fighting alongside her. Akame exited the cave to get some air and looked at the shattered moon

'how did you end up like this' Akame mentally asked to the moon. Then she unsheathed her katana and pointed at some bushes.

 _RATATATATATATATATA!_

A soldier with a mask fired at her with a rifle , she dodged the bullets by running zigzag, then she stabbed him with her sword. She let the lifeless body falldown onto the ground then she looked up in the sky. She saw a giant fleet of flying ships, she was stunned from such a view but she regained cosciuness and inspected the soldier's dead body. She removed the soldier's the mask discovering that the soldier who attacked her had some animal traits such as deer-like horns. After hiding the dead body Akame returned in the cave prepared for the worse.

 **Beacon, Headmaster's office**

Ozpin was looking at the reports of the Grimms activities in the Remnant but suddently he narrowed id eyes

"Something wrong?" Glynda asked him

"The Grimm population in the Forever Fall area is decreased" Ozpin said

"Are you sure that there aren't any hunters in that area?" Glynda asked again as she looked at the reports

"Yeah, I will send someone to check that area " Ozpin replied "Anyway, I saw that you spent most of the day with one of the 'special' students"

"Well….yes mister Run is a very educated and smart company" Glynda replied

"I see…" Ozpin said with a grin on his face


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hi guys! I'm so sorry for my missing but I have internet issues so I wasn't able to update the story but fear not my friends I'll keep updating from my laptop but it will take a while to publish new chapters. This chapter will be the longest. Please enjoy**

 **If you want to ask me some question about the story please feel free to write a review.**

 **Team ELSK room, after classes**

Esdeath gathered all of her teammates and Team TRWB in her team room, she was sitting on her bed

"So you are probably questioning why I gather all of you in my room today" Esdeath begun to speak "In the recent times I discovered few things about this world. The information ,that my team recovered, show how this society is on the verge of collapse, soon or later somebody will do his move and everything will fall in the chaos." Esdeath stated but to her surprise no one in the room was shocked.

"Well, isn't the best scenario for you, Esdeath?" Bulat asked

Esdeath sighted "I have to admit that it is" Esdeath looked at Tatsumi "But I made a promise that I'm not going to break"

"So what we can do?" Run asked

"We wait and we prepare for the worst" Esdeath replied

"What?! We should tell everything to somebody! We should warn everybody" Wave begun to speak

"No we shouldn't." Tatsumi spoke "because we'll spread the panic between the population"

"Tatsumi is right, if we do that we'll make things easier for the enemy" Run added

"Plus, I also think that this government is corrupted, not at the level of the empire but still corrupted" Tatsumi said

Seryu was about to burst out in rage but Esdeath quieted her.

"with all being said what we can do to prevent this disaster?" Bulat asked

"There is nothing that we can do to prevent this disaster. As I say we can only keep an eye on the situation, prepare ourselves " Esdeath said with a cold tone "But…we have to plan something for the afterwards"

"What do you mean?" Bulat asked as Tatsumi looked at Esdeath with a puzzled look

"Think about it. The government will not be able to handle the situation and the citizen will be leaved to themselves , they will be hopeless. For all that I care they can all die but I think that most of you want to save them " Esdeath stated , shocking everyone except Kurome and Liver

Wave was the one who decided to speak first "How we can help them?"

"By leading them and make them fight for their lives" Esdeath replied emotionless

"WHAT?! YOU WANT MAKE THEM A WEAPON?!" Wave shouted

"Calm down Wave and listen, If we make the citizen able to defend themselves they wouldn't need the government's protection and by that they can be independent" Esdeath said

"For what prize? More death, desperation and instability?" Bulat replied

"That's not necessary, there is another option but I don't think that you are going to like it." Esdeath stated

"Spill it out" Tatsumi said with a serious look

"We could make a new empire, free from the racism and without corruption" Esdeath explained

"and who is going to lead it? YOU?" Wave said with an angry tone

"No, I'm not that kind of leader….but Tatsumi is" Esdeath stated, looking right in Wave's eyes

Everybody in the room looked at Tatsumi, who was caught off guard

"M-Me? I'm only a boy from the campaign" Tatsumi stated

"You are the perfect choice. You are young, strong, humble and a leader. You will not be alone , we'll aid you" Esdeath said then silence filled up the room

Everyone in the room assumed a thoughtful expression and they were looking in each other eyes

"That….is something that I can agree on " Bulat said

"It's not that bad" Wave added

Run nodded

"If Wave agrees with this I also agree" Kurome stated

Everyone looked at Seryu and Liver

"I'm in" Liver said

Seryu sighted "Me too"

"there is one last thing that we need to take care of" Esdeath begun to say while she walked at the door. Then she opened it and Team RWBY and JNPR fell inside the room

"Well….shit" Yang said with a nervous tone

"Sorry!" Ruby cried out

Weiss and Blake remained silent. Everyone in the room was astonished

"How much you heard?" Run said with a cold tone

"Just a little" Ruby replied but Run keep staring at her. "we heard everything, please don't kill us!" Ruby admitted as she lowered her head

Bulat begun to laugh "You were there the whole time and we didn't notice, you must be something else"

"Well actually with Ren semblance..." Nora begun to say

"Nora not now" Ren stopped her. Then Blake cleared her throat

"Are you serious about what you just discussed?" Blake asked

"Yes we are" Esdeath replied

Blake looked at her "Then answer this question, what Empire are you talking about ?"

"sit down, it's going to be a very long story" Esdeath said with a serious tone

After more than an hour Esdeath concluded the story, there was several reaction. Ruby was completely shocked, she was speechless, she was…sad. Yang instead seemed to be angry at Esdeath, her eyes were red but she knew that she will not able to even hurt her. Blake was calm, she had neutral face. The team JNPR had similar reaction.

"So you killed a lot people" Ruby asked

"Yes" All of team RWBY and TRWB replied

" You destroyed a Robot bigger than a city?" Yang asked to Tatsumi

"Well, yes" Tatsumi admitted

"And your armors are actually living dragons?" Weiss asked

"Yes " Bulat replied

"do you have any other question?" Esdeath asked

"Yes, we do but they can wait. You said that you want create an empire where everyone were treated equally, you were also serious about that? " Blake asked

"Yes we were" Esdeath replied

Blake looked in Esdeath's eyes "You'll need help for that….and I'll gladly help you" Blake stated, everybody looked at her in disbelief

"Blake?! What are you saying?!" Weiss shouted

"If what they said is real, so many people will be in danger and as a huntress it's our duty to protect those who can't protect themselves! I'm scared ! I can't understand how everybody can be so calm after what happened at the docks! At least they are trying to figure out the situation and do something " Blake stated

"But we are only student" Weiss tried to reply

"No Weiss, WE are students but THEM?" Blake pointed at Team ELSK and TWRB "They are generals, professionals assassins and revolutionary leaders! Esdeath can take on an entire army alone and Tatsumi can destroy giant robots!"

"Blake is right, it's our duty as huntress . I'm in" Yang said

"We could be hero " Ruby cheered "I want to join too"

"I have my family, back in Atlas… I don't like all of them but and don't want them to get hurt" Weiss said

"If you join us, we'll protect them. After all the Dust is important here" Tatsumi spoke

"It's a promise?" Weiss

Tatsumi nodded in reply

"Fine" Weiss sighed

Then everybody looked at team JNPR

"And you?" Tatsumi asked

"We…" Jaune begun to say "decided to join you, until now all of you seemed to be good people so we'll trust you"

"Then it's settled" Tatsumi said with a satisfied look

"So what we do now?" Weiss asked

"Now we need to investigate, any idea where to start?" Tatsumi asked

"As part of the Schnee family I should be able to check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. I only need to go at the CCT tower" Weiss spoke

"The white fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they are planning." Blake said

"I have an old friend on the shady side of the town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard" Yang added

"Perfect, that's a start. I and Blake will infiltrate in the White Fang. Ruby, Weiss and Kurome will go at the CCT tower. Yang you will go to this friend of yours with Bulat, Wave and Esdeath. The rest will wait at the academy. Is everything clear?" Tatsumi stated

Everybody nodded

"Perfect, then let's go"

 **CCT Tower, same day**

Weiss, Ruby and Kurome were heading at the tower just as planned. Once they arrived, Kurome couldn't help but notice the sizes of the tower

"That's a big tower" Kurome said

"You should see the one in Atlas " Weiss replied

"That was the first one right?" Ruby exclaimed excited

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another . It was their gift to the world after the great war " Weiss said with a proud tone

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss. I know facts, I'm rich! " Ruby mocked Weiss as she started to giggled

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss complained

"Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby tried to take out her scroll but she failed and she dropped it on the floor, but a girl picked up the scroll and gave it to her

"You drop this" The girls said

Ruby looked at the girl "Penny?! Where have you been?! We haven't seen since the night at the docks."

"S-sorry. I think you're confused " Penny said with a nervous tone "uh, I have to go." Then she started to walk away

"What was that about?" Weiss asked as Kurome shrug

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!" Ruby stated while followed Penny.

Weiss sighed "Let's go Kurome"

Kurome followed Weiss into the tower, they went inside an elevator.

"Hello! Welcome to CCT. How may I help" A voice said, making Kurome jump in fear

"I'd like to go to the communication room please" Weiss replied as she snicker at Kurome's reaction

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The voice requested

Weiss done what the voice requested "Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee " The voice said, then after few seconds the elevators doors opened. Weiss walked outside followed from Kurome, who silently analyzed her surroundings. Weiss talked to an hologram, then she begun to walk to one of the terminal. She talked to a woman who recognized her. After a short talk with the woman, Weiss got up.

"Got everything?" Kurome asked

Weiss showed her scroll "Yes"

 **Junior's Club, Night**

Yang parked her bike right in front of the club

"We are here" Yang said with a smirk on her face

"Umh, I used to ride much worse mount" Esdeath said as she got off the bike

Then Bulat and Wave Landed next to them with Incursio and Grand Chariot Activated

"You know, there is a thing called 'speed limit' " Wave joked

Yang laugh and fired at the door of the club, then she walked in. She was greet with many guns pointed at her

"you have to explain to me your definition of 'friend'" Esdeath stated as she prepared herself to kill the armed men

"STOP! Stop! Nobody shoot " A men shouted while he walked in the crown of armed man "Blondie! You're here with some friends ! Why?"

"You still owe me a drink" Yang said while she dragged the man

 **Unknown location, same time**

Blake was analyzing a mark on a wall when she saw a couple of faunus talking to a men and then entering in a building inside an alley

"This is it" Blake stated

"Perfect" Tatsumi whispered. Blake took off her bow and Tatsumi took out some masks "let me guess, these are for hiding your identity" Tatsumi joked

"the masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters " Blake explained

"Oh I see" Tatsumi said while he putted the mask on

Then the two walked to a giant room where all the recruit and white Fang members were gathered and there was a stage set up

On the stage there was a man

"Thank you all for coming" The man begun to speak "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you , he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long " After those words the man with the cane also known as Roman Torchwick

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause " Torchwick begun to say

"What's a human doing here?!" An angry faunus yelled

"I'm glad you asked, dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst. Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed. But! Before the claws come out …I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government. Military. Even the schools , they're all to blame for your lot in life " the faunus begun to cheer "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodens in the room " Roman snapped his finger and the White Fang logo , who was behind him, fell down , revealing a robot "As some of you may heard, this right here is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world and thanks to my employer , we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shows. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in , this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any question? " Roman concluded and the cheer intensifies

"we should go" Blake spoke

"Yes we got all we need, how we leave this place?" Tatsumi stated

"I'm thinking " Blake replied

"He saw you" Tatsumi noticed Roman looking in their direction

"He can't see in the dark " Blake said as she fired at the power panel, turning off all the lights

Tatsumi activaded Incursio and then he carried Blake in bridal style

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blake yelled

"Sorry but we can run faster liked this" Tatsumi said as he jumped out the window, when he landed, he heard the wall of the building breaking and when he turned in the direction of the noise he saw the robot chasing them

"hold on" Tatsumi said as he begun to run away from the robot

 **Outside of junior's club**

"sorry guys, I thought that Junior could help us" Yang apologized

"Don't worry, maybe the others had better luck" Bulat tried to cheer up Yang

Then they saw Tatsumi carrying Blake chased from a robot

"Something is telling me that they are in trouble" Wave joked

"Let's go" Esdeath said as she follow the robot

 **Meanwhile**

"BLAKE CALL THE OTHERS ! " Tatsumi yelled

"ON IT!" Blake replied then she called the rest of the group

Tatsumi went in a highway and the robot keep following him. Finally the backup arrived Bulat jumped on the back of the robot and stabbed his spear in it, making it slowing down . then Wave also jumped on the Robot and begun to punch it with Grand Chariot. Esdeath froze the asphalt , making the robot slip and fall from the highway.

When the robot hit the ground was greet from Kurome and Ruby. The rest of the group dropped from the highway. Kurome summoned her Deathstalker who begun to attack the robot, Tatsumi used his spear to cut the right leg of the robot, Bulat did the same thing but with the left leg, Wave jumped again on the robot and begun to punch it. Ruby used her Crescent Rose as a sniper rifle in order to provide support from behind. Blake, Yang and Weiss combined their skills in order to launch at full force Yang. Once they do that, Yang fired with Ember Celica at the robot, destroying it completely. Roman got up from the rest of the Robot, Yang fired at him but a girl with pink and brown hair blocked the shot, Roman noticed Esdeath smirking at him "Sorry but I'm not dumb enough to attack her, so always a pleasure, Neo if you would" Roman said, the girl bowed and Esdeath lauched a spear at them, making Roman And the girl shatter in pieces

"Tsk! Cowards" Esdeath said as she looked at a bullhead, who flew away

"Well, I guess that's it for tonight" Tatsumi spoke

"Yes please I'm destroyed " Ruby complained

"Let's go back home! " Tatsumi exclaimed as he walked away

 **Forever Fall**

Akame looked at Vale from afar she knew that soon or later she'll need to go there but she still had a feeling, she felt Esdeath's Aura, She felt Kurome's aura and she felt Tatsumi's aura. Akame couldn't help but hope to find them alive, she wanted her sister back and she wanted her friend back but at the same time she was scared beacuase if she was right then it would mean that Esdeath is alive. Akame shook her head and fell asleep .


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hi Guys! It's always me Tammazzu! I hope you did enjoy the last chapter! I want to thank ILove Puncakes for make me notice my mistake. I still have trouble with my internet connection so please forgive me if I will not able to update to story very often. Please enjoy my new chapter**

 **Beacon Academy, Sparring lesson**

Pyrrha fought against Team CRDL and won

"Well done miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" Professor Goodwitch begun to say "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Goodwitch asked as the the students remained silent

"I'll do it" A voice said, raisin his hand

"Mercury is it?" Goodwitch asked as she adjusted her glasses "Very well. Let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight…. her" Mercury said, pointing Esdeath

Esdeath, who was thinking at the dance, got up

"Mister Mercury are you sure?" Goodwitch asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Mercury replied

Goodwitch looked at Esdeath "Please Miss Esdeasth, don't hurt him too bad, like the others…"

Esdeath had a grin on her face "I can't promise that"

After two minutes, the two were ready to fight

"I'll end this with one move" Esdeath said

"Let's see what you got!" Mercury said as he tried to kick Esdeath

Esdeath laughed as she blocked the kick with her own hand, then she stabbed with her sword the poor Mercury, who crushed in the wall. The aura bar of Mercury went almost red…almost.

"Well, well, looks like I have underestimated you, my apologies" Esdeath said with a grin on her face

'this woman is a monster' Mercury thought while he got up "I forfeit"

"Wise choice" Esdeath said

"What's the point? You're a monster, we're obviously leagues apart." Mercury stated

"In that case, Esdeath is the victor of the match, this time without any casualties" Goodwitch said then she looked at Mercury "Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosingg an opponent."

"I''l be sure to do that" Mercury said while he raised his hand

"That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses" Goodwitch stated while the students were leaving tha class.

Team RWBY was walking to their room when Sun stopped Blake

"Hey Blake! You uh, doing okay?" Sun asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Blake replied

Sun cleared his throat "So I hear there's this dance goin on this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame but, you and me I'm thinking not as lame huh?"

"Sun….you do know that I have a girlfried, right? Because she already invited me so I think I'm gonna decline your offer" Blake said as she begun to walk away, leaving Sun shocked

 **Team RWBY room**

"I cannot wait for the dance!" Ruby cheered

"Yes…." Blake said

"Are you ok?" Yang asked with a worried tone

"It's just that I'm a little worried about what Torchwick is up to" Blake stated

"Oh, you don't have to worry I'm sure that the others have everything under control, we have a plan! Weiss replied

"YEAH Right! You saw Esdeath! She is the strongest woman I ever saw!" Ruby almost shouted

"And everyone is very strong and organized, so please don't worry Blake" Yang said as she hugged Blake

"Oh Oh me too!" Ruby said as she joined the hug

Yang looked at Weiss, who sighed and joined too. Then somebody knocked at the door and Weiss got up and reached the door. When she opened, she found Jaune playing the guitar in order to invite her at the dance

"Are you done?" Weiss asked with a cold tone

"Yes?" Jaune replied

"No" Weiss stated as she shut the door

"If it was not for Esdeath, you would be the ice queen" Yang joked

"Shut up, I've already a date on mind!" Weiss replied

 **Meanwhile**

"and finally, Esdeath" Mercury said

"Ahh, the ice queen" the girl from the docks said

"She is smart, but I wasn't able to force her to use her semblance" Mercury said

"Why is that?" the girl replied

"She is a monster, I wasn't able to even hit her. After she blocked my kick, with only one slash from her sword, she sended my against the wall" Mercury began to say "But she wasn't taking the fight seriously "

"And it's not just her, all the new students are like this" The girl with green hair called Emerald stated "they fight like professionists"

"so they didn't lose a match…interesting. Add them to the list" the other girl said

"We might have few problems with them" Mercury spoke

"We just need to avoid them" The girl replied

 **The next day**

Team RWBY, ELSK were preparing the dance while the others were in their rooms

Tatsumi had a good shower and he was wearing only a towel when suddently Jaune entered in the room with Ren, who was in the same condition of Tatsumi.

"Guys I need your help!" Jaune shouted

"What's going on?" Wave asked with a worried look

"guys…I'm just come out and say it. You are my best friends. In the past months I feel like we've really bonded. I consider you to be the brothers I never had" Jaune stated

"And we you" Tatsumi said. This conversation made him remember the time with the night raid and in that moment he was happy.

"Wich is why I wanted to get your advise on…girls" Jaune exclaimed

"Girls?" Wave asked

"I just…don't know…how to…um, I guess what I'm asking is…well…how did you and the others…? " Jaune said embarassed

"O-oh, well…Esdeath was kinda obsessed with me so I didn't need to do much to get her as my girlfriend" Tatsumi said

"when I first saw Kurome I tought she was weird but after some time I just wanted to protect her and when she was about to get killed, I realized that I loved her so I fought and in the end I was able to save her." Wave said, then Jaune looked at Ren

"umh…well…ehm" Ren tried to say

"Ehm we are not together, together." Nora said while she was at the door

"NORA! This is a boys converation!" Jaune exclaimed

"Jaune….what is this all about?" Ren asked as the other looked at Jaune

"It's Weiss" Jaune said as he lowered his head "I'm completely head over heels for her and she won't give me a chance. She's cold…but…she's also incredible. She is smart, and graceful, and talented, I mean, have you heard her sing?! I just wish she'd take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel. Without messing it all up." Jaune finally said

Everyone remained silent when…

"Then do it" Pyrrha said as she entered the room "Tell her exactly what you've just said. No ridiculous schemes , no pick-up lines. Just…be honest"

"But" Jaune began to speak

"Jaune" Pyrrha stopped him "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

"You are right, Thanks Pyrrha and thank you guys! " Jaune said while she stood up and left the room

"Y'know Pyrrha" Bulat began to say "You should practice what you preach"

Pyrrha lowered her head

"If there is something that I learned is 'don't hesitate' because if you do, you can probably lost the person that you love" Wave said

"Guess you're right" Pyrrha said as she left the room

 **Beacon, at the dance**

Esdeath was looking at the other people, who were enjoy themself. She was wearing a black dress and her hair were tied on her back.

"Are you okay?" Tatsumi asked

"Yeah...it's just that I never actually participated at a dance as a guest, I was always the security" Esdeath admitted

"Well, that's two of us" Tatsumi said as he stood before Esdeath, offering his hand " May I have this dance?"

Esdeath smiled at him "Of course " She took is hand and together began to dance

Wave was doing the same thing with Kurome and, when he saw Tatsumi, he winked at him with a proud look.

Run was talking with the professor Goodwitch

"Why you are here? And not with the others?" Glynda asked

"Oh thay have better things to do, and in this moment I enjoy more your company" Run replied with a charming tone

"Oh...I see" Glynda replied with a slight blush.

Seryu instead was looking over the party in order to intervene in case of danger

Everyone was enjoying themself except Ruby, who found her high-heeled shoes a pain.

"Seriously how can Weiss and Esdeath can fight with these shoes!" Ruby complained

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin said as he stood beside Ruby

"Oh, no!Everything's fine. I'm just not much of a dansey, pansey...dancey girl" Ruby admitted

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you want to." Ozpin replied

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately " Ruby said as she crossed her arms

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked. heh Altough, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot or a twisted ankle...It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget" Ozpin said while he looked at his students with a smile on his face

Then the doors opened and Mercury and Emerald entered...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hi guys! It's always me! Wow, despite my internet connection I maneged to upload this new chapter! Yay! This chapter will be interesting! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

 **Beacon, at the dance, night**

Everyone was enjoying their night, Esdeath and Tatsumi were dancing and Wave and Kurome too, Bulat was at punch bowl with Liver, and Seryu was standing by the exit ready to intervine.

Run was happily talking with Glynda when the man, called Ironwood came and ask her a dance. Glynda accepted his proposal and went to the dancefloor.

'You motherfucker….' Run thought while he began to walk to the punch bowl

At the punch bowl, Ruby was listening at the story between Bulat and Liver when Jaune came.

"Hi guys! I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too!"

"Yep" Ruby replied

"The last time I went to a party like this, me and Bulat killed each other" Liver said as he began to laugh

"I'm still mad for that little trick of yours!" Bulat replied as he began to laugh too

"To the socially awkward" Jaune said as he raised his punch and toasted with Ruby,Bulat and Liver.

Then Ruby looked at Jaune "Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss" she said

"wait what happened?" Bulat said as he stopped to laugh

"Meh, it's fine; Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him" Jaune admitted

"What do you mean?" Ruby said woth a puzzled look

"Well,come on. Not many people can pull of the blue hair." Jaune replied

"Well, there are Esdeath and Wave with blue hair" Liver said

"You're not helping right now" Bulat replied

"No, I mean "Weiss came to the dance alone" Ruby said to Jaune as she made Jaune cough

"Uh, What!?" Jaune asked shocked

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys" Ruby answered

"That sounds like a bullshit" Bulat muttered

"Hold my punch" Jaune said with an angry look on his his face while he began to walk in the direction of Neptune

"Make him pay for broken Weiss heart!" Bulat almost yelled

But then Jaune went after Pyrrha

"I hoped to see some blood" Liver admitted

"yeah me too " Bulat replied

"What did I miss?" Run said as he approached Bulat

"nothing important" Bulat answered.

Esdeath and Tatsumi danced for a while and then they decided to stop

"You are a great dancer, Tatsumi" Esdeath admitted

"Thanks, but you are better than me" Tatsumi replied, making Esdeath slightly blush

"it's a nice party" Esdeath said

"Yeah, but I don't have good memories about feasts" Tatsumi admitted with a sad look

Esdeath knew what he was talking about and she knew that was her fault so she decided to take action

"That won't do…Come with me" Esdeath said as she took Tatsumi hand and began to walk away from the party

"W-wait…what?" Tatsumi asked e with me" Esdeath said

"O-ok" Tatsumi replied 'this seems awfully familiar' He thought

 **Students dormitory, Team ELSK room**

"ehm…Es? What's going on?" Tatsumi Asked confused

Esdeath was standing right in front of him, with hand on her chest

"I like so many things about you Tatsumi…but I don't like when you make that sad look especially when I know that it is my fault…so I want to make you forgot about the bad things of the past…" Esdeath stated

"you don't have to-" Tatsumi was stopped by Esdeath, who kissed him and pushed him onto the bed

The two began to kiss intensely and undress… (Sorry I'm not going to make a lemon)

 **Back at the party**

The Party was fine, everyone was happy, Ruby went to find her sister

"Yang, I finally find you!" Ruby exclaimed

"Yeah, I was with Blake, now she went to the bathroom" Yang replied

"Oh, I see" Ruby said

"Y'know. I think we really needed this" Yang stated

"Yeah. And you did a great job planning it, too." Ruby replied

"Awww, Thanks! It wasn't all me though. Weiss and the others did a lot too." Yand said "Tomorrow it's back to work" she added

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us" Ruby replied

when suddently everybody begun to laugh

"Except for that" Ruby added, looking at the direction of the laughter

"the hell?" Bulat said as he began to laugh

Jaune was wearing a dress and he was approaching Pyrhha

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked surprised

"Eh, a promise is a promise" Jaune replied

Pyrrha began to laugh "Jaune, you didn't have to"

"Hey. An Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance" Jaune said with a charming tone as he offered his and to Pyrrha

"I…would love to dance." Pyrrha replied as she took his hand and the two began to dance

"Ren; This. Is. Happening!" Nore yelled excited at Ren

"Wait, what is happening?" Ren asked but then Nora dragged him on the dancefloor and joined Jaune and Pyrrha

"I have to admitt, that boy have some guts!" Bulat said as he took a sip of his punch

"Or he don't have dignity" Liver replied

"Oh come on!" Bulat said

Everyone was looking at the Team JNPR but in the backround Mercury and Emerald were talking

"It appears all the dancers have partners" emerald said

"How long do I have?" A voice probably form a radio spoke. The voice was from the other girl called Cinder

"We should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury answered

"I'll keep my eye on the clock" Cinder replied as she began to run on the rooftops

Ruby was by the exit looking over the party, when she decide to check outside, founding Seryu , always followed from Koro

"why are you here?" Ruby replied

"Because, I want to make sure that everything goes fine" Seryu replied

"Okay…so did you find anything suspicious?" Ruby asked

"Well…That" Seryu said as she pointed to a black figure on the rooftops

"Let's go" Ruby said and then she and Seryu began to follow the black figure

The figure went inside the CCT tower, she knocked out the Atlas guards. When Seryu and Ruby arrived they saw the guards and Ruby decided to call her Crescent Rose, who arrived by her rocked-locker

"Koro number 3 and 7!" Seryu ordered to Koro, who transormed Seryu's arms in a cannnon and in a blade

The three went inside the elevator of the tower, and when they arrived at the last floor the door opened.

The room seemed to be empty but when Ruby tried to step inside, Seryu stoppped

"Show yourself! I can smell your evil intent ! " Seryu shouted

Then the figure stood up, reveiling herself to the trio, she took her dust and Formed some ice bullets, witch she throwed at them. Ruby Blocked the ice bullets and Seryu fired with her cannon

The figure tried to block the blow with her hand but it was too strong, and she was sent outside the window. When Ruby and Seryu checked the window, they didn't found any trace of the black figure

"we lost her" Seryu said with an angry tone

"It appears to be so" A voice said and when Seryu and Ruby turned in the direction of the voice, they found General Ironwood looking at them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hi guys! It's always me! I found out that I can upload new chapter from my phone! Sooo the problem with my internet connection is solved! You'll have new chapters more often**

 **My dear Don Orbit I saw your review and I just want to say that Ruby should be at least amazed or shocked but in that moment she was more focused on Cinder. And one last thing, I can't wait to write Blake's reaction to Koro, it will be hilarious!**

 **As always, if you want to make me some questions or give me some advice or give me your opinions , you can write a review and I shall give you the answers in the next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill or RWBY**

Seryu was in the elevator with Ruby, she wasn't nervous about the fact that she was called from the headmaster Ozpin, she felt guilty for not be able to capture the criminal of the night before. Ruby in the other side was really nervous, she pressed all the buttons of the elevator.

"How you can be so calm!" Ruby asked suddenly

"We have to remain calm, if they see our weakness, they will took advantage of that" Seryu coldly said, convinced that they will be punished

When the elevator doors opened, Seryu and Ruby saw Glynda and Irowood arguing.

"Ah, sorry it took so long " Ruby began to say "someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here " everyone looked at her "it wasn't me " she added

"Thank you for coming, Miss Rose and Miss Seryu, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess " Ruby answered "I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." She added as she chuckled but everyone maintained a serious look

"Okay, so that's the tone we are going for..." Ruby said, realizing the situation

Ironwood approached both of them. Seryu was expecting to be punished but she was surprised when the general spoke

"Seryu...Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being an hunter is. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the best you could " Ironwood said with a friendly tone

"Thank you sir" Ruby replied

"T-thank you..." Seryu said surprised

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, traspired last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you have anything to add." Ozpin said

"Was anyone else with her? Does she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked

Seryu shocked her head but Ruby instead though for a moment "I...don't know. She was wearing a mask...and she never said something to me. But I she fought with glass, I don't think that was her semblance though, her clothing lit up whenever she attacked "

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby" Glynda stated

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood replied

Seryu was annotating in her mind everything that can useful

"Wait, you think this girl is connected with Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked

"It's possible, but we still lack of evidence to link the two together" Ozpin replied with a serious lookp

'But of course! Back at the empire, the suspect was enough to incriminate somebody ' Seryu thought

"Actually I-I think I remember her saying something about an hideout or something...in the southeast, just outside the kingdom " Ruby stated

Seryu glared at her 'what the hell are you doing?! You are giving them our informations!'

"Interesting " Ozpin said

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda behan to say, but she was stopped by Ozpin, who walked past her

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why won't you go and spend some time with your teams? You have a big day ahead of you " Ozpin said with a smile "and miss Rose, Miss Ubiquitous. Please try to be discrete about this matter " he added

"Yes, sir" Ruby and Seryu replied

 **Meanwhile, Team ELSK room**

Tatsumi opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was some blue hair, then he realized that Esdeath was sleeping over his chest...naked.

Feeling observed, Esdeath woke up and looked in Tatsumi eyes

"Good morning" Esdeath as she stretched, showing her breasts

Tatsumi suddenly looked away and become all red "wait! Don't show them off like that!"

"Uh? Why? You saw them all night " Esdeath replied

"It's not the same thing!" Tatsumi said blushing

Then Kurome entered the room and looked at them

"We have to go, for the headmaster speech...and next time will be my turn " she said, then she left the room

"Well then let's take a shower together! " Esdeath cheered as she began to drag Tatsumi in the bathroom, who knew Resistence was futile

After taking a shower, Esdeath and Tatsumi left the room, finding their teams waiting outside. Together they went at Team Ruby room when suddenly they heard screaming so they rushed in

"What's going on?!" Tatsumi asked, ready to fight

"ZWEI!" Ruby yelled as she hugged a dog

"Oh nothing, our dad send us ourdog Zwei" Yang replied

" oh my god, you scared us!" Tatsumi admitted " we thought that the enemy was here "

"Nah, it's alright" Yang said

Then Seryu walked in with Koro, when Zwei saw Koro, he began barking at him and seemed pissed so he trasformed in his battle form and he tried to eat Zwei

"NO! Bad Koro!" Seryu yelled, making Koro return normal "sorry... he don't like the other dogs "

"WHAT HELL WAS THAT?!" Blake said while she was hiding under Ruby's bed sheets

"That was mean!" Ruby said as she hugged again Zwei.

"I think Koro is scarier than the Grimms" Weiss admitted

"Good thing is on our side " Yang added

"We'll wait in the amphitheater " Tatsumi said as he walk outside

 **Beacon, Amphitheater**

In the amphitheater there was an inaudible chatter, there was a stage set up. On the stage there was Glynda beside her there was Ozpin

"Quiet, quiet please " she began to say "professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin" she said as she walked away, leaving the stage to Ozpin

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin began to say "Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo,Vale. The four kingdoms of the Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppresion. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of wich being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself…Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." He finished his speech and everyone began to applause.

Tatsumi felt moved from the speech, he didn't knew Ozpin enough but he was sure that Ozpin was trustworthy person, that cared for his students. In the other side Esdeath felt amused, when Ozpin talked obout the wars of the Remnant, she had to stop herself from laughing. Ozpin talked about the reasons of the war but to Esdeath, there is no need of reason to start a war.

The Teams ELSK, TRWB, RWBY and JNPR gathered in the main hall

"What we do now?" Ruby asked

"we have to go to the southeast, but we can't go together" Tatsumi replied

"Well, we are looking for the White Fangs, so it would be more efficient send Ruby" Esdeath stated

"Wait, you want us to go to the southeast instead of you?!" Ruby asked shocked

"Esdeath is right, Blake can recognize knows more things about the white fangs than us" Wave responded

"Yes, it's the most logical choice, the team RWBY will go to the southeast" Tatsumi stated

"Sounds good to me" Yang said "but if Blake is in danger, I will give her the top priority above the mission"

"ok, afterall we fight more efficiently for those we love" Esdeath replied while looking at Tatsumi

"Ok, then we'll see each other when we get back here ok?" Tatsumi asked

Everyone nodded, before they began to split up

Team TRWB was looking at the tasks on the holograms when Professor Ozpin, who has already talked to team RWBY, walked to them

"Hello mister Tatsumi, did you find something of your interest?" He asked

"Nope, these tasks are pretty lame" Tatsumi replied

"Well, this tasks are made for the first year students but…you aren't a normal student so I have choose a special task for you" Ozpin said with a smile

Tatsumi and his team looked at Ozpin with a puzzled look

"In these times, the Grimm population on the Forever Fall area is misteriously decreased, your task is the find out what excatly is going on in that area" Ozpin expleined

Tatsumi looked at his team, and everone nodded, then he looked again to Ozpin and nodded

"Perfect, now go" Ozpin said, dismissing the team.

 **Forever fall forest**

Akame, as always, was hunting Grimms. She need to do that because her sword attract lots of them so she need to kill them all in order to sleep safe. she has being doing this for quite some time, she looked at the city from afar but she didn't want to go there. Akame was scared that her memories about her fallen companions would come back and hunt her dreams. From the last fight with the Empire Akame had nightmare all nights, and when Kurome died, her situation got worse. Akame felt guilty because maybe if she had been more protective with her comrades, she wouldn't be so lonely.

After a full day spended in hunting and gathering food, Akame was sodisfacted of her result, she was about to eat when the sound of a bullhead stopped her. She quickly took her sword and she followed the sound of the bullhead until it landed on a plain, so she decided to hide in the bushes.

After a few seconds after landing, the bullhead opened his doors and Akame saw them

She couldn't believe to her eyes, she felt tears began to falling on her cheeks

Tatsumi and Bulat were almost 13 metres away from her.

"T-Tatsumi?" She said in a low voice while she left her hiding spot

Tatsumi heard her voice, and he quickly turned his gaze to her "Akame?!" He began to run on her direction while she putted her hands on her mouth.

When Tatsumi reached Akame, he hugged her, he felt full of joy

"I thought you were dead…" Akame said while crying

"I always keep my word" Tatsumi said as he stroked Akame's head

Bulat in the meantime was watching them with a smile on his face

"you don't join them?" Run asked to him

"one thing at a time, for now I will just leave it to Tatsumi" Bulat said

"when Kurome will find out of this, she will be the happiest girl in the world" Wave added

"There one problem though….." Run said with a sigh

"Which is?" Wave asked

"Esdeath" Run replied

 **Vale**

Team ELSK was tasked to watch over the city with the professor Goodwitch when suddently Esdeath ….sneezed. Everone around her, looked at her with a shocked look, even Glynda

"Ehm Esdeath?" Kurome began to say, breaking the Awkward silence "Is it possible for you to catch a cold?"

"No, it isn't" Esdeath replied

"Then what was that?" Kurome asked

"probably someone was talking about me" Esdeath stated "And I hope it is Tatsumi."

 **Back to the Forever Fall forest, night**

After the happy reunion, Akame felt happy again, that was the miracle that she always asked for, being with the people that she loves. She lead them to her 'home' and offered them her food, wich meant a lot coming from Akame.

"so, I guess you ended up here with me uh?" Wave Asked and Akame nodded while eating

"There is a few things that you need to know Akame, you want hear the bad ones (for her) or the good ones?" Tatsumi said with a serious look

Akame reconized that expression so she recomposed herself and looked in Tatsumi eyes "The bad ones" She stated

"okay then, Esdeath…is alive…" Tatsumi began to say

"Wait for it" Run said

"And now she is my girlfriend" Tatsumi concluded

Akame was dumbstruck, she looked to the others looking for a confirmation, and everyone nodded to her. Esdeath the sadist general, the ice queen and of the tortures was now Tatsumi's girlfriend. She rembered when she was obsessed with him, but this was a shock for her. Akame felt like she was about to faint

"But on the good side…." Tatsumi continued to say "Kurome is also alive and in healthy physical conditions"

Akame widened his eyes at the last sentence but then she felt her head heavier and she fainted on the floor

"Well, I think that was too much for her in one day " Run said

"guess you are right…." Tatsumi replied


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hi guys! It's always me! I'm sorry, I told you that I would upload new chapters more often but it's kinda difficult from the phone and also because ,with the Christmas approach, my school began to do many tests so I didn't have much time to write. But enough with apologies, let's get to the new chapter**

 **Forever Fall Forest, Morning**

Akame woke up in her bed, she was alone in her house.

Akame looked at her surroundings, tears began to fall from her eyes, she looked at the floor "it was only a dream " she said with despair in her voice, then she punched the ground so hard that her hand began to bleed.

Then she heard someone walking inside the cave

"Akame! What are you doing?!" Tatsumi said worried then he took the injured hand "what was in your mind?!" He continued to complain as he began to bandage the wound

"You are here...it wasn't a dream..." Akame whispered

Tatsumi looked at her with a gentle smile "of course I'm here, I'm not leaving you"

Akame hugged Tatsumi and began to cry on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Akame broke the hug and looked again at Tatsumi.

"Since we found the motivation for the decreasing of the Grimms, we already called a bullhead"

Akame made a sad look and lowered her head, while Tatsumi walked at the exit of the cave

"Akame? What are you waiting for? Come on, the bullhead will be here in a few minutes, we have to move at the extraction point " he said with a smile

Akame got up "w-we?" She asked shocked

"Yes of course, did you thought that I was gonna leave you here?" Tatsumi replied as he offered his hand to Akame

Akame made a smile and took Tatsumi's hand. The two walked outside finding the rest of Team TRWB waiting for them with a gentle smile on their faces. Together they walked to the extraction point, where there was a Bullhead waiting for them. They entered in the bullhead and then they took off . Akame looked outside of the window of the bullhead, she saw the city coming closer when suddenly an alarm come from the cockpit

"what is it?" Tatsumi asked worried at the pilot

"It's an alarm! Vale is under attack!" the pilot stated

Everyone was shocked when Wave realized something

"WAIT! Kurome is in Vale!" He said with an worried tone

Akame widened her eyes and felt the same sensation she felt when Kurome died back in her world.

"Take us there!" Tatsumi shouted

"Yes sir!" The pilot said, changing the route of the bullhead

 **Meanwhile at Vale**

Esdeath was patrolling the streets with her team and professor Goodwitch when suddenly an alarm turned on

" Professor?" Seryu asked

"This isn't right, Prepare for combat!" Professor Goodwitch stated as she took her riding crop

Esdeath made a smile and summoned two ice swords.

Liver broke a hydrant and formed a hydra with the water.

Kurome unsheathed Yatsufusa

Seryu transformed her arms in a giant drill and in a blade while Koro transformed in his combat form

Then they heard some rifle shots in the distance and began to run in their direction. When they arrived they saw a giant hole in the ground with a train and lots of Grimms. Between this things there was Team RWBY, who was trying to fight against the Grimm hordes.

Esdeath jumped in the air and summoned many ice spears which she threw them at the Grimms

"Esdeath!" Ruby yelled with a joyful tone

"What is going on?" Esdeath asked as she landed in front of her

"It's a long story" Ruby replied as she began to shoot at some Ursa with her Crescent rose

Meanwhile Kurome was fighting with a deathstalker

"Why don't you choose a opponent of your size?" She asked, summoning her Deathstalker, who began to fight with the other one

Liver was fighting with water Hydra against a King Taijitu.

Seryu was fight against a pack of Beowolfes alone

"Let the justice be done by my force!" She yelled as she sprinted against the grimms, she dodged the claws of the Beowolfes and she began to kill them with her drill while Koro ate them

Esdeath instead was calmly walking between the grimms, who were too scared to attack her, they felt her killing aura

"I see you are smart but you were dumb enough to come in my city!" She yelled freezing the entire area and the Grimms near her

Kurome looked at Esdeath amazed but then a Ursa sneaked behind her and attacked. Kurome turned in the Ursa direction with fear on her eyes when the Ursa suddenly stopped and fell backwards dead, Kurome looked for her savior but what she saw shocked her. Akame was standing in front of her with Murasame in her hand

"B-big sis?" Kurome asked in disbelief

Akame hugged Kurome tight "Kurome!" She yelled

Kurome was speechless but she hugged back her sister with all the force she had in her

"awwww isn't that sweet?" Yang said to Ruby

"Wow, they are very similar to each other " Blake said

"Wait a second, that means that she is THAT Akame?" Weiss asked

Then Team TRWB drooped in from their bullhead

"Sorry for being late! We had to find someone!" Tatsumi said with Incursio already on

Together they began to kill all the Grimms

Tatsumi with Bulat began to engage a large pack of Ursa, slashing them and dodging every attack from the Ursas

Kurome broke the hug and stood beside Akame "like the old times, sis!" She said with a smile

Akame nodded and together engaged a flock Nevermore

Yang joined Seryu and together began to destroy every Grimms that was in their way

Ruby and Blake joined Run, who gave them a ride above the battlefield and they started to shoot everything they had on the Grimms that were on the ground

Weiss joined Esdeath in her genocide of Grimms

"Don't you think it is kinda overkill" Weiss asked to Esdeath

"There is no mercy for my enemies" She replied coldly as she kept killing

"If that's the case…" Weiss said while she attacked a Boarbatusk

Wave helped Liver, he punched the king taijitu, who flew right inside the water Hydra, then the water pressure killed it.

After a while, the other huntsmen and huntress and the Atlas robotic army joined the fight

When the Grimms were defeated Glynda, sealed the hole in the ground

The battle was over, the citizens were saved

"well that was AWESOME!" Ruby cheered

"I know right?!" Yang said excited

"you lots of explanation to do" Esdeath stated then looked at Tatsumi "Both of you" She added, then she looked at Akame, who couldn't help but staring at her. Esdeath approached Akame, who tensed up and putted her hand on Murasame. Esdeath stopped walking right in front of her, Tatsumi looked at the scene worried and he was about to intervene when Bulat stopped him.

"You have my respect " Esdeath said while looking in Akame eyes and smiling

Akame was speechless

"You managed to kill me" She continued to speak while laughing "don't be scared, I'm not looking for revenge and….after all I don't want see Tatsumi sad because of me" Esdeath concluded and walked at the side of Tatsumi

"You mean it?" Akame said with a serious tone

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe it but I'm quite happy that you are here" Esdeath replied "No harm will come from me "

Akame wasn't sure how to react so she looked at Tatsumi, who nodded at her. Akame relaxed , then Professor Goodwitch walked to them

"I believe she is one of your friend from the empire" Glynda said

Tatsumi nodded in reply

 **After few hours, Beacon Academy**

Team ELSK, TWRB and Akame were in the headmaster office

"Before we begin to talk about your new friend, I want to thank you all for your help in the Grimm outbreak of today if it wasn't for you many lives would be lost" Ozpin began to say "Now…you are the famous Akame am I right?"

"Yes sir" Akame replied

"And that is…" Ozpin said while pointing at Murasame

"The cursed blade One-cut killer Murasame, my sword" Akame said coldly

"I see…the Beacon academy welcome you" Ozpin said with a smile

"W-what?" Akame said in disbelief

"your friends already told me everything about you and your world…and I want say that I'm sorry for what happened to you" Ozpin replied "and…I don't want to be the one that has separated you from your sister" Ozpin added

"I…I…I don't know what to say…" Akame said confused

"you do not need to say anything" Ozpin said with a friendly tone

"thank you" Akame said

"You are welcome, I have one request although" Ozpin stated

Everyone looked at him

"You need to find a new weapon for the sparring matches" Ozpin said

"of course" Akame said while nodding

"Now I will treat you like a transferred student so you will join team…."

 **Authors note**

 **Hi guys! Happy Christmas! So in which team Akame should join in?**

 **a)** **Team ELSK where there is her sister but also full of her former enemies**

 **b)** **Team TRWB where there are two of her best friend and her brother in law?**


	17. Chapter 17 New toys

**Chapter 17**

 **Hi guys! I hope you had an happy Christmas like mine! Here is a new chapter, lately I wanted to write more about this story so probably you'll see more chapters in these days!**

 **Please enjoy this new chapter**

 **Headmaster office**

" I will treat you like a transferred student so you will join team ELSK. I know that there are many of your former enemies in team ELSK but there is also your sister and I believe in the proverb 'keep your friends close and your enemies even closer'" Ozpin stated

Akame nodded

"oh yes, I believe that Miss Rose would gladly help you find a new weapon" Then he looked to Esdeath "You also need a weapon" Esdeath was about to complain but Ozpin stopped her by raising his hand "I know you can create swords made of ice but I would prefer to see you with an actual weapon, and the same thing goes for all of you except Mister Tatsumi, Mister Bulat and Miss Seryu and Kurome who have an actual weapon" Ozpin stated "you are dismissed"

The two team bowed to Ozpin and left the room, waiting for them there was Team RWBY and JNPR

"Sooo your friend is gonna stay here?" Ruby said with curios tone

"Yes, she will join my team." Esdeath replied

"Ooh that's Awesome!" Ruby cheered as she approached Akame "I'm Ruby Rose! And this is my weapon" She said while showing her Crescent Rose

Akame thought that was the normal way to present herself

"I'm Akame…just Akame and she is my partner" Akame replied as she putted her hand on Murasame

"wow you are like Jaune! You like the classics!" Ruby exclaimed, making Akame confused

Then Ruby tried to touch Akame's sword but she quickly stopped her by blocking her hand. Yang glared at her

"I'm sorry but you can't touch her, nobody can except me. This is a cursed weapon if cut yourself with her and you are dead" Akame coldly said

"Why everyone must have so cool weapons!" Jaune exclaimed

Akame looked at him with a serious look "she is not as cool as you think, in order to use her at her best you need to sacrifice something about yourself " She said

"What do you mean?" Yang said

Tatsumi putted his hand on Akame's shoulder and looked her with a worried look

"It's okay, you said that they are gonna be our new companions on our project…so they need to know" Akame said while looking at Tatsumi with a smile. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes

When she opened them her eyes were black and red, on her skin red markings began to appear. A dark aura appeared on her

"this is the cost of using her" Akame said

Blake looked somewhat scared of this transformation

Ruby thought that was similar to the semblance of Yang

Weiss was amazed. Team JNPR had similar reaction

Then Akame turned normal but she seemed tired

"let's return to our room we have much to discuss" Esdeath said with a calm tone

Team ELSK room

"So what did you discover" Tatsumi asked

"As we thought the White Fang had an hideout in the Southeast. The base was under mount Gleen, they had a train full of explosives. Their plan was to blow up the train under Vale in order make a hole for the Grimms, fortunately we managed to detach some of the wagons, so the explosion wasn't big enough to do some real damage" Blake said

"Excellent, did your professor found out anything about us?" Esdeath said while crossing her legs

"No, professor Oobleck doesn't suspect anything" Weiss took word

"Good, we have to keep a low profile" Tatsumi said

"We know" Blake said "But there isn't something that we can do to prevent the worst?" she asked with hope on her voice

Tatsumi sighed "I know that you would prefer avoiding violence, so do I, but…it's far too late for that, now we have to prevent the death of the civilians. Both Human" He paused "And Faunus" He said with more emphasis

Blake nodded in reply

"All of you did a great job, but I have one more thing to ask at Ruby" Esdeath said while looking at Ruby

Ruby looked surprised, Yang in the other hand looked worried by the sudden request

"The headmaster want us to get new weapons, and he said that you could help us" Akame said

Ruby was….very happy, she had sparkles in her eyes "What type of weapon do you want?!?!" she asked excited

"A simple Katana is enough" Akame said but Ruby looked unhappy with that statement "Are you sure? I like to work on complicated weapons!" she exclaimed, grabbing Akame's hands

Akame blushed a little "Well, I have some problems when it comes to long ranges" She admitted

"leave it to me!" Ruby said with a big smile then she looked to Esdeath and at the others "And you?"

Esdeath was the one who spoke first "A sword will be more than sufficient for me"

Ruby looked at liver "I know that your semblance needs to have some water, maybe I can make a weapon that use some blue dust" She said

"I would appreciate it" Liver coldly said

The rest of the day was spent talking about concepts of weapons. In the end Wave asked for similar at Tatsumi's lance. Run instead asked for a sniper rifle in order to shoot from the sky the enemies.

 **Later that night**

"So, how is Akame?" Esdeath asked while looking at the shattered moon in the sky

She was with Tatsumi on the roof of the academy, she really liked this moments, she could be relaxed, she didn't need to be the cold woman, she was known to be.

"she okay now, but when we first found her, she was really desperate" Tatsumi admitted

"What do you mean?" Esdeath asked

"She is been very lonely especially after Kurome passed out" Tatsumi replied

"oh I see…I don't think that I can understand Akame completely but I think that sucks for her" Esdeath admitted

"Oh I forgot about your pas-" Tatsumi was interrupted by Esdeath who pressed her finger on Tatsumi's lips

"There is no need to talk about my past" Esdeath said with a smile "You are the only one who seemed to care about my past, I like this side of you but you have to understand that for me it doesn't matter , as long I have you" She continued, leaning her head on Tatsumi's shoulder

"okay then….but I have a favor to ask" Tatsumi said while blushing

"Anything" Esdeath quickly replied

"Could you please protect Akame?" Tatsumi asked, surprising Esdeath

"I don't understand, she more than capable to defend herself" Esdeath asked confused

"that's not what I meant, she will be in your team and the only one she can trust is her sister" Tatsumi

"You're asking me to be her friend?" Esdeath asked

"I know it sounds crazy but…" Tatsumi said

"I can do that, she is the one who was able to beat me, she already have my respect" Esdeath stated

"I don't know how to thank you…" Tatsumi said when suddenly he was pulled by Esdeath

He felt Esdeath's lips pressed on his then Esdeath broke the kiss

"For now, this will be enough" she said with a smile

Tatsumi smiled back and together looked at the stars

 **Few days later, morning**

Akame opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the face of Kurome, who was sleeping. Akame stood up and looked at the window, she saw Esdeath looking out of the window

"you are already awake eh?" Esdeath said breaking the silence

"Yes…" Akame replied

"it's awkward isn't it?, your greatest enemy is right in front of you" Esdeath had a point

"Yeah it is" Akame

"But now it is my duty ,as a leader, protecting you" Esdeath affirmed

Akame didn't say anything

"but I also want us to became friends" Esdeath stated

"I beg your pardon?" Akame asked

"You are one of greatest warrior that I ever meet and you already have my respect an-"

"You are serious with Tatsumi?" Akame asked while looking in Esdeath's eyes

"Yes" Esdeath replied

"Are you planning to use him as a puppet? Like the first minister did with the emperor?" Akame continued

"absolutely not!" Esdeath said almost shouting and making an angry look

"You dropped your mask" Akame said, making Esdeath blinking

"Now I beg your pardon" Esdeath replied

"You have always kept a strong attitude but not when it comes at Tatsumi. I'll be friend with you and I'll forget about the nasty things you have done" Akame began to say "But if you betray Tatsumi, I'll kill you" she concluded

"I won't" Esdeath replied

"good" Akame said but suddenly Akame's stomach grumbled, Esdeath heard it and smiled

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Esdeath proposed and Akame nodded

The two left the room and went to the cafeteria

"Oh! Hi guys!" They heard someone calling for them, they turned in the direction of the voice and found Ruby waving her hand

"Oh, good morning Ruby" Esdeath said, noticing somebody behind her "Who is with you?"

"Oh yes! Guys this is my father Taiyang Xiao Long" Ruby said while pushing her father in the direction of Akame and Esdeath

"Calm down Ruby!" The man said "greetings! As my daughter said I'm Taiyang Xiao Long but you can call me Tai" He said, bowing to the two ladies "Ruby you didn't tell me that you friends were so beautiful" Tai said while looking at Esdeath but then he looked at Akame

"Black hair and red eyes" Tai whispered

Akame narrowed her eyes "excuse me?"

Tai returned to his senses "Oh I'm sorry, you remind me of my wife"

Akame tilted her head in surprise, even Ruby was surprised

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meal" The man bowed again and then the rest of team ELSK and team TRWB

"Oh guys I have a great news for you!" Ruby yelled, attracting everyone's attention "You weapons are ready!"

Ruby putted a big bag on the table and opened it

"Alright the first one is for you Akame!" She said as she took out of the bag a sheathed katana

Ruby offered the katana to Akame, who unsheathed it. The katana was black and the blade was Red, the hilt was bigger than a normal hilt and there was a trigger

"In the hilt there is a machine gun, and the blade is heated, it could cut through the thickest armor! " Ruby said with a joyful tone "the blade change color depending which ammunition you are using! If you use green dust, the blade will be green" she paused "You should name her"

Akame looked at the katana "Kiriichimonji" she said

"what a peculiar name" Ruby admitted

"It was the name of the sword that I wielded before Murasame" Akame explained

"Oh I see!" Ruby replied

"thank you" Akame said with a smile

"don't mention it! I used Blake's weapon as a model" Ruby replied then she looked at the others "Alright now it's the turn of Esdeath" Ruby took a sword out of the bag "You told me to do a normal sword but I took the liberty to made some changes"

Esdeath took the sword and looked at her carefully, she noticed something. The blade was white and very fancy but what caught her attention was the black cross of the clan Partas that was on the hilt "How did you…" Esdeath began to ask

"Tatsumi told me that was the mark of your family" Ruby explained

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi, who was smiling at her.

"she's beautiful, thank you Ruby" Esdeath thought for a brief second "I'll call her Eis"

Ruby nodded and then she took out a pair of blue gloves "These are for Liver, these gloves are made of synthetic material so they can't be cut and if you press right here" Ruby pointed at one button on the palm "They use Blue dust in order to create water"

Liver thanked her with a nod

Ruby took out of the bag something that looked like her Crescent Rose "Run you asked me a sniper rifle but I kinda overdid so I made a scythe like mine" She opened the strange object and it transformed into a scythe, the scythe was white and gold "You have angel wings so I thought about the-"

"angel of death" Run stated while he grabbed the scythe

"Exactly" Ruby said

"I'll call you Reaper" Run said at the scythe while Ruby giggled

"Okay then" Ruby looked at Wave "Don't worry I didn't forget about you!" She said giggling then she took out a rifle out of her bag "This is an automatic rifle" The rifle was blue and had a anchor printed on the barrel and had some white patterns "but! with the pressure of this button " She pressed a button near the safety and the rifle transformed in a two sided halberd "It transform in an halberd " She concluded

"Wow! You did an excellent job Ruby!" Wave exclaimed amazed

"Thank you" Ruby replied "now we are all ready for the Festival!" Ruby cheered

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered with her "we'll kick them in the ass!"

"And we'll break their legs" Nora yelled, popping out of the nowhere

"Nice weapons you got there" Yang said followed by the rest of Ruby's team

"This year the Beacon will win the tournament! We have Pyrrha, Esdeath And now Akame ! Who managed to defeat Esdeath!" Nora exclaimed

"Yes, we'll win" Tatsumi yelled as he raised his arm


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I'm a little disappointed, yesterday there wasn't any episode of RWBY BUT a promise is a promise so here it is the new Chapter (even if it is late because I fell asleep on the computer, I'm very sorry! .), this chapter will be very short because I want concentrate the team ELSK and TRWB fights in the next chapter. One last thing….Happy new year!**

 **Vytal festival**

Team RWBY was fighting in the arena while team ELSK and TRWB were cheering for them

'I have to admit, these guys have potential, with a my training they will be an excellent soldiers' Esdeath thought

At the end of the match team RWBY won, the next match will be the one of team JNPR. Team RWBY left the arena and went to eat something joined by the rest of their friend

"Good job Yang! I see that our training gave his fruits!" Bulat exclaimed

"I know right! They didn't had a chance!" Yang replied

"Nice teamwork, you are a great leader Ruby" Tatsumi admitted

Ruby looked at him with a big smile "Y-You mean it?"

"Yes?" Tatsumi said a little uncomfortable with the look that Ruby was giving to him

"Oh. My. GOD. A revolutionary leader praised me!" Ruby yelled

"Shhhhh don't say that loud!" Tatsumi said while he putted his hands on Ruby mouth

"Shorry" Ruby replied

Then everybody looked at Jaune

"You are next right?" Esdeath asked

"Yes! I'll make proud Bulat, right Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he looked at his partner

"Of course!" Pyrrha replied "After all if I can't beat the opponents, how I can hope to beat Esdeath?"

"Yeah an objective to achieve is very motivational!" Jaune exclaimed

The four teams ate together, everything was gently offered from Pyrrha

"It's a shame that Seryu can't participate at the tournament" Nora said

"Well my weapon is actually another being so it was decided that Akame would replace me but I prefer to be like this! Because like this I can watch over the tournament" Seryu said

"Right, we need to keep our eyes opened, this a big event were many people participate so it's perfect for a terrorist attack" Tatsumi said with a serious tone

"How can someone attack this place? Come on, there is the entire Atlas military" Yang said

Esdeath glared at her "When Tatsumi was about to get executed in the arena, there was: me, the grand general Budo and the whole royal guard. Still the Night Raid showed up, killed Budo and rescued Tatsumi" the former general said with a cold tone

Yang lowered her head in apology

"Tatsumi is right, this is the kind of event where something happen" Akame began to said "If I was a terrorist I would attack here"

"But we'll be here to stop them right?" Jaune asked

"Yes, this is our task" Wave said

"but don't forget to have fun! If nothing happen, we'll regret to not have enjoyed this event" Tatsumi exclaimed

Everyone nodded, then the team JNPR was called in the arena. Their friends went in the mass of people on the asphalts

The fight wasn't very long, in the end, Nora smashed everyone.

 **Unknown location**

Cinder was looking at her list, especially one name.

"Esdeath….you and your friends are a mystery. There aren't any information about your past neither of your place of origin." She giggled "Are you the winter maiden?" the girl asked at the picture of Esdeath

 **Vytal festival**

Now it was the turn of team TRWB, they will fight against another team from Atlas. Tatsumi was ready, he will win against everyone who will getting in his way like he did, back at the Esdeath's tournament. With his companions he entered in the arena, the cameras were on them and his opponents were right in front of them

Tatsumi smiled

"INCURSIOOOOOOOO" The fight began

 **Menagerie**

A blonde woman ,with lion traits, was drinking a beer while at the TV there was the live of the tournament of the Vytal Festival

"and this match will be between Team TRWB, leaded from Tatsumi" The first man at TV said

The woman looked at the screen In disbelief "he can't be him"

Then she saw Tatsumi with Incursio

"Holy shit!" she said while dropped her drink

"Hey! You are gonna pay for that, Leone!" The barman complained

Leone putted some lien on the table and run off the bar

 **Mistral, Rubicante Restaurant**

A maid was serving at the tables. The maid had pale skin, auburn hair, and red eyes . She had a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. Suddenly her attention was caught from TV when she heard the name of Tatsumi, she quickly turned her gaze at the TV and saw Tatsumi with Incursio

"Bols!" the maid yelled

"What is it Chelsea?" the man named Bols said as he came out of the kitchen. Bols was blonde and very tall, he had many muscles and was wearing a chef outfit

Chelsea pointed at the TV, shocking Bols

"Everyone! I'm sorry but for today we are closed" Bols yelled , making the clients leave the restaurant "Chelsea pack your things"

Chelsea nodded and went upstairs, where the staff lives


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Finally, it is time for some real fights! Well I'll try to make them enjoyable, I'm not very good with the fights, it's like I don't know what I need to write like the moves or other stuff…my problem comes when I have to translate but I'll try my best! Now without any further do let's get to the new chapter**

 **Vytal Festival**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back at Vytal Festival! This match will be between team TRWB, leaded from Tatsumi from Beacon" Professor Port said at the microphone

"And team WHTE, leaded by Wallace from Atlas!" Professor Obbleck continued

Team WHTE was formed by Wallace a blonde boy with a mace, Hadelin a redhead girl with a spear, Talo a tall guy with a greatsword and Evelyn a black haired girl with two revolvers who had bayonets on the end of the barrel

"This is going to be a very interesting battle! So let's see which scenario we'll have for this match!" Professor Port exclaimed and in the arena appeared six holograms

The holograms began to randomly choose a scenario and then they stopped. Thescenario was chosen, it will be: Cyber and Forest

From beneath the ground came the respective scenarios and the two team stared at each other with determination in their eyes

The crown was cheering at them. Team RWBY,JNPR and ELSK were watching from the asphalts with excitement in their eyes

"Three" Professor Port began to count

"Two" the Atlas team took a defensive combat stance

"One" Tatsumi smirked

"Begin!" Finally the professor Port yelled

"INCURSIOOOOO" Both Tatsumi and Bulat Yelled at the same time before a cloud of smoke swallowed them. The same thing happened to Wave ,who activated his Grand Chariot. Run in the other hand opened his wings and flew high in the sky, he transformed his scythe in a sniper rifle and began to fire at the enemy team

Team WHTE was stunned and it was taken aback from the bullets rain that Run was giving at them, the four students tried to run to forest to get some cover but suddenly Tatsumi dashed to the their leader and swung his lance to him, Wallace tried to block the blow with his mace but he was overpowered and sent on the other side of the arena with 75% of his aura remaining

Meanwhile Bulat attacked Talo, who swung his sword in order to block Bulat, but the massive weight of his weapon made his swung was too slow and Bulat dodged it easily and counterattacked with a lunge at his belly, who was successful and sent his opponent into the air. Bulat jumped and reached Talo, who was too stunned to react. Bulat began to attack merciless with a lot of strikes at Talo's body and when Bulat was satisfied, he kicked Talo in the belly, making him crush on the ground with his Aura at 4%

"And that's it for Talo!" Professor Port said "Team TRWB is in advantage now"

Wave transformed his rifle into the halberd and sprinted at Hadelyn, he tried to strike her but she was more quick than he expected and dodged every strike he made.

'you want to play rough uh?' Wave thought as he began to increase his speed, making his attack faster and stronger

Hadel found herself in trouble as she could no longer keep up with Wave, who was attacking her without hesitation. In the storm of strikes Hadelyn tripped and fell in the ground, she knew that she made a fatal error and closed her eyes at the descending halberd.

Evelyn climbed on the pixilated platforms on the cyber scenario in order to gain some altitude. Once she reached the higher platform, Evelyn began to fire with her revolvers at Run, who made some evasive maneuvers.

 _Click!_

Evelyn's eyes widened, her revolvers were empty. Run smirked and flew behind Evelyn, then he shot her in the back with a explosive round, making the black haired girl flew off the platform. Then Run quickly turned his rifle into his scythe and cut Evelyn in mid-air repeatedly until her Aura dropped in the red zone

Meanwhile Tatsumi simply began to walk to Wallace, who now was very scared from Tatsumi

"what's going on?" Tatsumi said as Bulat, Wave and Run appeared behind him "It's just a match"

Wallace froze in place and Tatsumi sighed "Let's get this over with" He said as he sent Wallace on the invisible wall of the arena with a powerful punch

"And That's it! Team TRWB have flawless victory" Professor Oobleck said "Don't miss the next match!"

Tatsumi with his team walked out of the arena but then…

"you were awesome, darling!" Esdeath said she pulled Tatsumi between her breasts, making Akame a little uncomfortable

"Simply amazing" Kurome said as she hugged Wave's arm

"thank you" Tatsumi replied with a muffled voice

"Now is your turn" Run affirmed and Esdeath nodded in reply

Then Tatsumi managed to escape from Esdeath's soft prison "of course we are gonna watch you " he said

Then team RWBY and JNPR came

"OMG guys! You were awesome! You were like YATTAH! and Bulat was like SCATUSH!" Ruby shouted as she moves her arms like she was a ninja

"Yeah! You were unbeatable! They didn't stand a chance" Yang said with a smirk

"You were very scary at the end " Jaune admitted with a nervous tone

"yeah, I think you will be Wallace's nightmare from now on" Pyrrha said

Then the speakers of the Festival turned on

"Team ELSK please come at the arena" the voice of professor Port said

"Well, it's show time" Esdeath said as she grinned

After five minutes everyone was again in the arena. Team ELSK will fight Team GREY from Haven

The two team stood in front of each other, the scenario was Ocean, mountain, geyser and ice.

Team GREY was formed by Gordon a cool looking guy with white hair with a machine gun, Rosary a orange haired girl armed with a electric lance, Ed a green haired guy with two swords and Yansei a black haired guy with a giant hammer

"Three…Two…One…Begin" Professor Port said

Gordon knew of Esdeath so he give a gesture at Yansei and together attacked Esdeath, they thought that two of them would be enough to take her out.

Esdeath smirked and Liver was about to help her when he was stopped by Esdeath herself

"go to the other one, these two are mine" Esdeath stated then she sprinted to her attackers. Gordon tried to shot her from the distance but Esdeath deflected his bullets with her ice, then Yansei tried to attack her with his hammer but he was shocked when he saw Esdeath blocking his hammer with her own hand. Esdeath took advantage of Yansei's shock and surrounded him with her ice walls. Yansei began to panic and tried to break the ice with his hammer, only to find out that his hammer was useless against Esdeath's ice. Gordon tried to help his teammate from outside but he remain shocked when he saw that his bullets were ineffective, then he looked up and saw Esdeath standing over the ice walls, in the air there were many ice spears pointed at Yansei

"Looks like the young Yansei has no escape" Professor Oobleck said with a little concern in his voice

"Yeah….it's a deadly trap" Professor Port admitted

Then Esdeath smiled and with her fingers she pointed down and the spears fell on Yansei, sending his Aura in the red zone.

"You are….a monster" Gordon said with fear in his voice

Esdeath began to laugh "You are right" She said while she pointed him with Eis "but let me show you how I can be a demon" she said as she disappeared

Gordon took a defensive stance and checked is surroundings but suddenly Esdeath appeared behind and began to slash him from every direction and with a final kick she send him flying to the invisible wall of the arena

Meanwhile Ed was having a very hard time fighting against both Akame and Kurome. The two sisters were playing with him, he thought that he was able to hold them back but in reality they were trying to make the match last a bit for the audience

"Big sis, I'm getting bored" Kurome said with an annoyed tone

"Me too" Akame replied with a sigh

"Wait…what?" The poor Ed said, not knowing what is going to happen to him

Kurome stabbed the ground and her Deathstalker appeared

"What the Hell?" Ed said shocked

Akame attacked him and he tried to block her blade but the swung of her heated sword cut through his sword and hit him, then Akame pulled the trigger of her sword letting out a burst of bullets. Ed was stunned and already with 23% left of his aura, then he heard a giggle and when he turned around he saw Kurome, who kicked him, sending his body to the Deathstalker who finished him with a swung of his tail.

In the other hand Liver was giving a disappointed look at Rosary

"What?!" She asked with an angry tone

Liver sighed "it is a shame that you are my opponent"

"How dare you!" Rosary yelled in frustration

Liver evocated his Hydra from the ocean scenario, making Neptune, who was watching in the asphalts, faint.

Rosary looked at the immense creature in disbelief before get swallowed by it and shocked from her own lance.

"you know what I'd call that victory?" Professor Port asked

"shocking?" Professor Oobleck replied

"No. Well earned" Port replied "What you said is stupid" He added

 **In a bar in Vale**

"Well, that was a fight" The barman said

"no, that was a massacre" A men with black hair and red eyes replied with a shocked look

'What in the world is Ozpin doing with the winter maiden?' the man thought, then he saw an airship flying

The man got up and left some lien at the barman

 **Beacon, same day**

Esdeath and the others returned at the academy, Weiss was excited for some reason.

"Weiss, what's going on?" Akame asked at the heiress

"My sister Winter is here!" Weiss replied

"Wow, good for you" Akame said as she looked at Kurome

Weiss took Ruby and went to greet Weiss sister

The three had a little discussion before they started to walk together followed by the Atlas androids

"Weiss, who is that girl that summoned the Deathstalker?" Winter asked

"She is Kurome, one of my friend" Weiss replied

"I see, I shall see her before leaving" Winter said

Then one of the androids fell on the ground. When Winter turned around, she saw the black haired man with red eyes holding the android corpse.

"hey" The man began to say "Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen." he said as he dropped the android

Weiss walked to him with an angry look "Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to" She asked

"Shhhhh, not you" He replied as he pushed away Weiss who complained "You" the man said while looking at Winter

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too" the man continued

"I'm standing right before of you" Winter coldly replied

The man looked better at Winter "So it would seem"

"You realized you just destroyed Atlas military property" Winter said

The man looked at the destroyed androids "Ohhhh I'm sorry" He said with a sarcastic tone "See, I mistook this for some sort of…sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow" Winter said

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special don't you?" the man named Qrow said

"It's in the title" Winter replied

"Well, you know what you really are? A buncha sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow provoked Winter, who now looked pissed off

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter replied, now with an angry tone

"Oh, I heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin" Qrow said

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked confused

"Weiss, it's time for you to go" Winter said while pushing Weiss away

"What?" Weiss complained

"Listen to big sister, Weiss." Qrow warned Weiss "She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?"

Now the conversation caught the attention of Tatsumi and Esdeath, who were walking together

"If you don't hold your tongue then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter replied as she unsheathed her sword

"Alright, then. Come take it" Qrow challenged Winter

Winter dashed at Qrow and the two began to fight. Tatsumi wanted to intervene but Esdeath stopped him, but then Qrow and Winter began to destroy the courtyard so when the two hunter stood still Esdeath froze their feet

"What the hell?" Qrow asked in surprise, then he looked at Esdeath and made a serious look

"Do you know you are attacking an Atlas Specialist?" Winter asked as she tried to free herself from the ice

"You two are destroying the school property and you are putting the students lives in danger" Esdeath replied with a coldly tone "I'm just stopping you from doing more collateral damage"

"And I have to thank you for that" General Ironwood said as he walked to Esdeath "Now could you free my soldier?"

Esdeath nodded and removed the ice from the two hunters feet

Then Ironwood walked to Qrow "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you same thing" Qrow replied

Ironwood was about the reply when Ozpin stopped him

"Now, now everyone. There is a sectioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn" Ozpin said

"Break it up, everyone. We will take care of this mess"

"Let's go" Ironwood said as he with Winter and his androids began to walk away

Ozpin looked at Esdeath and lowered his head in apology

 **Ozpin office**

Professor Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and General Ironwood were having an animate conversation when

"Ozpin, I'm sorry but I think I have missed the part when you found the winter maiden" Qrow stated

"Yeah, I think I missed that part too" Ironwood said

"You mean Miss Esdeath?" Ozpin asked

"YES" Qrow replied

"well, it's a long story" Ozpin explained

"I have plenty of time" Qrow said

Ozpin sighed and explained the whole situation with Esdeath and the others

"So you are telling me that you let them join in your school?!" Ironwood asked in disbelief "Are you crazy?!"

"Why did you done something like that?" Qrow asked

"It was necessary, we need their power to defeat Salem" Ozpin stated

"Well and you think that they are gonna fight for us?" Qrow asked

"probably" Ozpin replied

"you welcomed a group of people who can take on everyone! Even You!" Ironwood stated "What if they join Salem? How we can fight them?!"

"They won't, they fight for the innocents, well mostly of them" Ozpin admitted

"Well, that can't be helped, if we attacked them, they'll probably kill us all" Qrow affirmed making everyone sighed


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hi guys! In this times I had lots of ideas for the story and new concepts for others crossovers like Akame ga kill x Star wars and Nier:Automata x RWBY but for now let's stick with this story! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Beacon academy, Team ELSK room, the night before the doubles rounds**

"Gen- I mean Esdeath!" Seryu called Esdeath, who was reading a book

"What is it?" Esdeath asked

"I created our uniform!" Seryu stated, making Esdeath blink twice

"You what?" Esdeath asked again

"I thought we'll need an uniform for our future army" Seryu replied maintaining a tensed stance

"I guess you are right" Esdeath said "Show it to me"

Seryu smiled and went to her bed, she kneeled and took a bag from under the bed. Seryu opened the bag and took out the uniform.

Esdeath stood up and took the clothes, she analyzed the uniform, the form wasn't very different from the one that her former army had but the colors were different. The main color was black and all the accessories , such as necktie and gloves, were red. Esdeath looked at Seryu and asked "Why this red?"

"Oh, because red was the main color of the flag of the Night Raid" Seryu said as she looked Akame

"I see…well, now we should start recruiting" Esdeath said as she putted the uniform on Seryu's bed

"It will be difficult with all the Atlasian Knight everywhere" Liver said

"Soon or later they'll have to leave" Akame replied

"Yeah, After all this isn't their country" Kurome added as she ate a cookie

"This isn't their country you say?" Esdeath began to say while she walked to the window "Then tell me, why their entire military is here?" she asked, pointing at the flying ships

"They are expecting something" Akame stated as she narrowed her eyes

"Exactly" Esdeath said with a grin "In this moment they are thinking that they are showing their strength but in reality they are spreading fear among the citizens"

"That's what Ozpin told them" A voice sounded from the corridor

Everyone looked at the door and saw Qrow, who was leaning on the wall, Ruby was beside him, she was looking on the floor in shame

Akame quickly grabbed Murasame

"Woah, there's no need to fight" Qrow said as he raised his arms "I'm unarmed, but I know it means nothing to you"

"You seem well informed" Esdeath said with her icy eyes

"Well, my niece can't hide nothing from me" Qrow replied as he looked at Murasame "I heard about your freaky weapons of yours and about your past"

"then you should know that you are not going to make it out alive" Esdeath said as she putted her hand on Eis

Ruby looked up with tears on her eyes "No! I don't want to lose uncle Qrow!" she yelled

"kiddo, step aside. Look, you could kill me right now or I could say to you the truth behind all this" Qrow said

Ruby looked at him with a puzzled look "what do you mean?"

"It's far too early for you" he coldly replied

"I'll keep it a secret!" She replied

"Yes, just how you kept their secret" Qrow replied, sending Ruby in her room "So what do you say?"

"Wait here" Esdeath replied as she walked to team TRWB room

After a few minutes, Esdeath returned with Tatsumi and the others

"Now we can talk" Esdeath said

Qrow sighed and began to talk about the maidens, the guardians and about Salem and her followers but he didn't talk about Amber's condition "So this is the truth, so what are you gonna do now?"

Team ELSK and TRWB looked at each other

"And why are you telling us this truth? I believed that the guardians worked in the shadows" Tatsumi said

"Well, it's because she…is the winter maiden" Qrow said as he pointed at Esdeath "And they will come for you"

"Let them come, I'll crush them under my foot" Esdeath replied

"And I also believe that it was fate that brought you here" Qrow admitted "After all you come from another world"

"So what are you are going to do with us?" Akame finally asked

"I don't know, I just want my nieces to be safe" Qrow replied "they have joined you, and I think that your project isn't that bad, but I'm little skeptical. Your former empire was the most corrupted thing I ever heard of" He admitted

"That's why Tatsumi will be the emperor, since he's a real leader and a revolutionary" said Esdeath, making Tatsumi a little uncomfortable

"And what will your role be?" Churches Qrow

"I will be the one who keeps the empire safe and ..." Esdeath looked at Tatsumi "Tatsumi's wife"Tatsumi began to cough, Esdeath's statement surprised him and everyone in the room

"I see ... the only thing I ask is to keep my nieces safe," said Qrow as he scratched the back of his head

"We will do our best," Wave replied

"Then I'll keep you informed ..." Qrow said as he looked at Akame "Damn if you're not the cute version of Raven" he started to leave

"Wait" Akame stopped him "you are not the first who compared me to this Raven. Who is she?"

Qrow did not look at Akame. "She's my sister and Yang's mother," he said as he left the room

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath "What was that?!"

"what?" Esdeath asked sincerely

"THAT! About the wife's thing!" He asked, turning red

"You do not want?" she asked

"That's not what I said ... is not it a little early to talk about marriage?" Tatsumi asked p

"Well, yes, of course, but it's not like we're going to build the new empire in a few days," she replied

"I suppose you're right ..." Tatsumi admitted "changing the subject, who will you send to the doubling?"

"I'll come with Akame, and you?" Esdeath replied

"I go with Wave", said Tatsumi

 **Unknown Location**

"This is situation is getting more and more dangerous Cinder" Mercury said to Cinder

"there is no going back, we have a job to do. We'll destroy Beacon and we'll retrieve the relic" She replied with an angry tone

"But-"

"No But. We are so close to achieve our goal and I'm not gonna give up because of a drunk man and a bunch of students" Cinder said with her flaming eye

"Sorry…" Mercury said as he lowered his head

 **The day after, Vytal Festival, doubles round**

Yang and Weiss won the doubles rounds without too many troubles. Now it was the turn of Tatsumi and Wave, who were already in the arena . The scenario that was chosen was the savanna, geyser and desert. They'll fight against a couple from Shade Academy, the two were named Silver and Sapphire . The first one was a girl with silver hair and purple eyes, armed with two black twin blades. The second one was a boy with blue hair and eyes, he was armed with a rapier.

The two couples stared at each other while the timer was running. This time Tatsumi and Wave had already Incursio and Grand Chariot on

"Begin!" Professor Port yelled

Silver dashed to Tatsumi with an incredible speed, she attacked repeatedly aiming for the neck, where normally the armors were less thicker but she was too reckless and her left hand was grabbed by Tatsumi, who launched her on a geyser, making Silver's aura drop at the 45%. Silver hissed in pain, and looked at Tatsumi with fury in her eyes, she putted her blades together and transformed them into an anti-tank rifle. Silver fired a few shots but Tatsumi dodged them and run at her, when she realized that her rifle was ineffective against Tatsumi, she began to retreat on the desert scenario.

In the mean time Sapphire was trying to hold back Wave, but his rapier had less range than Wave's halberd, so Sapphire had already took a few hits. Sapphire tried to thrust his rapier but Wave jumped in the air and began to fly above him. Sapphire transformed his rapier in an submachine gun and fired at Wave but unfortunately he was out of range

" ** _Grand Fall!_** " Wave yelled as he drop-kicked with a tremendous velocity and strength Sapphire, who went instantly unconscious in the giant crater that Grand Fall created

Yang ,that was on the asphalts, was stunned from the incredibly move that Wave pulled off "W-wow"

"I wonder if Sapphire survived…" Blake whispered

"think of the headache he'll have when he wakes up" Yang jokingly said

Returning at the match, Silver saw her companion get destroyed from the insane strength of Wave, but she needed to focus, in that moment she was hiding from Tatsumi in the desert scenario. Silver had activated her semblance that allowed her to be invisible for a short amount of time. She saw Tatsumi looking for her, so she approached Tatsumi in a stealth way while she prepared her twin blades.

"Your ability can grant you invisibility, but it does only that. It can't hide your presence" Tatsumi said as he quickly turned and grabbed Silver by the throat "never forget this, or you'll get yourself killed " He concluded as he punched Silver, who was sent against the invisible wall of the Arena

After a few minutes, Esdeath and Akame entered in the arena, in front of them there was the couple from Atlas academy.

"Oh my god, there she is" The black haired boy called Dark armed with a rifle said as he gulped at the vision of Esdeath

"Don't get near her, we'll first take care of the other one" his partner, who was a light blue haired guy called Shigure armed with an iron Naginata, whispered

Esdeath grinned and looked at Akame "I'll leave these two to you"

Akame nodded and waited for the countdown

"Begin!" Professor Oobleck yelled

Akame disappeared and reappeared behind the two poor opponent who looked at Akame shocked. Akame began to attack them without mercy. Dark tried to shoot her but Akame simply dodged the bullets and slashed with Kiriichimonji at Shigure, who hardly managed to block her attack. In the mean time Esdeath looked at the fight with a pleased expression, she could see the shock and fear in their eyes. Akame kicked Shigure, sending him on the other side of the field then she made her way to Dark, when she reached him, she immediately struck him, making Dark's aura drop at the 23%. Dark jumped back and fired again at Akame, but this time she cut all the bullets with the heated blade of her sword. Dark run out of ammo and started to reload but Akame was already on him, he widened his eyes and fell backward with a scared look. Akame stood still before him when suddenly Shigure jumped above Akame

"TAKE THIS YOU BI-" Shigure tried to say but he was knocked out from an ice pillar

" I had already seen him" Akame coldly said to Esdeath

"I know but I was getting bored" Esdeath replied

"You planned to leave them to me…" Akame said as she slashed Dark, making his aura drop in the red zone

"Well, looks like the Beacon students aren't going easy on the other students" Professor Port said

"Team ELSK win!" Professor Oobleck yelled

After the match, Esdeath and Akame returned from the others

"Great job Akame!" Tatsumi praised Akame

"It was nothing, the real difficulty is that I don't have Murasame and that I'm not allowed to kill otherwise the match would have been shorter" Akame replied

"Of course, After all my big sis is the strongest!" Kurome affirmed

"Nope!" Ruby replied as she approached the group "My big sister is the strongest!"

"Calm down Ruby, I'm pretty strong and that is sure ,but I don't think I could survive against Akame's sword" Yang intervened

"But! But!" Ruby tried to reply

"No but"

"Why did you leave those two Akame?" Blake asked to Esdeath

"Yeah kitten is right, you could took care of them in no time" Yang said, making Blake blush a little

"Those two underestimated Akame, they deserved it" Esdeath replied

"Oh, okay I guess" Yang said

"Well then, we should return , I have the strange impression that something important is going to happen" Tatsumi said and everyone nodded

 **The next day**

Team ELSK and TWRB were looking at the match between Yang and Mercury

"something is off" Akame stated

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked worried

"It's like when we fought Zanku, like an illusion" Akame explained

Tatsumi looked at crowd of people, trying to find the caster of the illusion but there were too many people

"I can't find nobody" Tatsumi stated

"Me neither" Akame replied

Tatsumi looked at Seryu, who understood the situation

"Koro, find him!" Seryu ordered at the small dog, who began to walk in Emerald direction

The fight ended, Yang have won and Mercury approached her

'Shit! I have to hurry up!' Emerald thought as Seryu was becoming closer

Then suddenly Yang shot at Mercury in the legs, shocking everyone in the arena. Yang was surrounded by the Atlesian knights and disqualified while Mercury was took by the medics. Emerald ran away as fast as she can before Seryu could notice her ,or that's what she thought because in reality saw her, but she lost her tracks.

"No blood" Esdeath Said

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked with a puzzled look

"Mercury didn't have any aura left so he was vulnerable. But still, he took a shotgun shot in the legs and he didn't bleed…" Esdeath explained

"you are right, we must return, Mercury is going to Beacon" Tatsumi stated and then Seryu came back

"It was Emerald! She is the illusionist!" Seryu began to say "I'm sorry but she took advantage of the confusion to get away"

"It's her team for sure, they are the one with Salem!" Wave affirmed

"Now we must hurry up" Tatsumi said and the others nodded

The two teams returned as fast as they could at Beacon but because of the incident there were many people on the transports, they didn't make it before the late afternoon

 **Beacon academy**

"Seryu, Wave and Kurome go look for Qrow and for team RWBY and JNPR, the others with me!" Tatsumi ordered as the group split up

Kurome, Wave and Seryu went at the dorm and found Qrow and team RWBY talking about the recent events

"QROW!" Wave shouted as he shot down the door of team RWBY room, making everyone jump

"Are you crazy?" Qrow asked as he looked at Wave

"We found them!" Wave shouted again

Qrow's eyes widened and he stood up

"Tatsumi and the others are going to attack them" Wave continued

"I see, then I'll go to the guardians. Maybe we still on time" Qrow said as he rushed out of the room

"And you" Wave said "prepare for combat!"

Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake nodded even if they didn't totally understand the situation

"Where is team JNPR?" Kurome asked to them

"At the festival, Pyrrha is on the finals" Weiss replied

'Oh no' Wave thought as he rushed out the room, followed by Seryu, Kurome and the others

After a few minutes they were out of the dorm, waiting for them there was Tatsumi and the others

"I guess, you didn't find them " Wave stated and Tatsumi shook his head

"We have to return to the festival" Tatsumi said "They'll try to complete their plan"

 **Vytal Festival, night**

When they arrived they could hear cheering from the arena, Pyrrha's match as already started

"Shit! Move! move!" Tatsumi shouted as they arrived in the arena "Find Emerald!"

Meanwhile Pyrrha began to use her semblance to stop her opponent, who was Penny, from attacking but not she didn't noticed what she was doing

"Oh no! Penny!" Ruby yelled as she unfolded her Crescent Rose

"There she is!" Run exclaimed as he pointed at Emerald

Tatsumi rushed to her and managed to punch her, making her illusion disappear

Pyrrha saw that the cables of Penny's swords that were about to cut in half and dismembering Penny herself , so Pyrrha deactivated her semblance and released Penny, saving the life of the robotic girl

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Pyrrha began to cry

But then a dark figure casted his shadow over everyone…it was a giant Nevermore


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Hi guys, I watched the new episode of RWBY and I'am a little pissed off with Cinder, so in this chapter I'll take revenge on her. One last thing I'm changing the rating from T to M, because after this chapter there will be no limitation in fighting. Please take a comfortable seat and some popcorn and enjoy this new chapter…**

 **Answers**

 **1) Yes, they just assuming that Esdeath is the winter maiden. Qrow also assumes that only because ,until now, Esdeath is the only one who can use ice powers without using any Dust**

 **2) Yes, Penny is alive but Pyrrha felt guilty for almost killing Penny and as we all know in that moment Pyrrha had lots of things in her mind**

 **Vytal Festival, Arena, night**

The crowd of people watched the Nevermore hitting the barrier of the ceiling, then the screens of the arena turned red showing a queen chess piece and a voice sounded from them

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happpens when you hand over your trust. Yor safety. Your children. To men who claim to be your guardians. But are, in reality…nothing more than men. Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace,and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, almost torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference" The voice spoke and Penny lowered her head as she tried to hide the robotic parts of her body "And what, I ask you is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I havent's the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existance of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is…equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you…when the first shots are fired…who do you think you can trust?" The voice concluded and the screens errupted in Static and the waring siren blared

"Alert, Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." An computerized voice said

Emereld jumped on her feet and looked at Tatsumi with a grin

"You bastards, you are gonna pay for this " Tatsumi said with an angry tone then he activated Incursio and tried to stab Emerald, but she was just another illusion

"Dammit!" Tatsumi hissed and looked at his friends "protect the civilians and destroy every Grimm you see!"

"We can use whatever we want?" Esdeath asked

Tatsumi took a brief moment for thinking and sighed "Yes, do what you must"

Akame putted away Kiriichimonji and unsheathed Murasame "I'll eliminate them" She coldly said

"Oh, big sis turned her switch on" Kurome giggled as she also unsheathed Yatsufusa

They saw that Pyrrha and Penny stood still on the ring and then the Nevermore break through the barrier and charged at both of them.

Jaune jumped in the the ring und pushed away Pyrrha from the charge, the same thing did Ruby but with Penny. The Nevermore charged again but this time was stopped from the falling of lots of rocket lockers called from the students in the arena.

Now team JNPR, ABRN, SSSN, CFVY, and Flynt Coal and Neon Katt from team FNKI were fully armed and ready.

The Nevermore tried to attack again only to get killed from Akame

"You have two choices" Esdeath began to say "Join us, and protect this world" She said as he gestured her team and Tatsumi's team "Or save yourself, no one will fault you if you leave" then she placed herself beside Tatsumi and team JNPR walked on her side

There was a brief moment of silence and then Coco, leader of team CFVY, took a step forward

"You have helped Velvet many times" Coco began to say as she looked at Seryu "so let's just say that I owe you many things." Coco concluded as, with her team, joined Esdeath, and after a few seconds everybody did the same thing except Penny

"Penny?" Ruby called her

"This all my fault, I shouldn't have come here" Penny said

"No, It's their fault! Not your!" Ruby said as he hugged Penny "if you hadn't come, we couldn't be friends"

Penny hugged back Ruby "I guess you are right"

"Of course I am!" Ruby affrimed "and now we have to stop the ones that are doing all this!"

Penny nodded and broke the hug. Esdeath looked at Tatsumi "so what are your orders, commander?"

Tatsumi remained shocked for a moment but he regained his senses "We return to the school and save everyone that are still there and with luck, we capture Emerald team in order to get informations but if it's too difficult capture them, we'll kill them" He said with a serious expressionEsdeath nodded and together went to the ships, heading to Beacon

 **Beacon**

When they arrived the sitution was a disaster. The Grimm were everywhere and there were also the White fang. Tatsumi and the others began to massacre them with the help of the Atlesean Knights. The fight kept go on for a while but suddenly the Atlesean Knights turned red and began to fire at Tatsumi and everyone else

"What the hell?!" Wave yelled

"What we do know? They are too many !" Weiss shouted as she began to get overwhelmed

On a rooftop

Cinder was watching the fights between Tatsumi's little army and the army of white fangs, Grimm and androids

"it's almost sad" Emerald said

"It's horrendous." Cinder replied "Focus on the Atlesean Knights" She ordered to Mercury, who was broadcasting everything

"Oh, I'm getting of al it" He replied

Then Cinder narrowed her eyes as she saw that Esdeath was simply walking to the enemies

"I'll call the reinforcements" Esdeath stated

"Who?!" Tatsumi asked

"You'll see" She replied as she began to walk in the direction of the attackers. Esdeath putted her hand on the floor and a cold wind began to blow.

"Ice Cavalry" She whispered and then she created an army of ice centaur soldiers

"KILL THEM ALL" Esdeath yelled with a sadistic smile on her face

The ice cavalry began to charge the enemies, the Atlesean knights tried to gun them down but the bullets were uneffective. The white fang soldiers began to retreat in fear but they were stopped from the centaurs soldiers, who reached them and began to slaughter them

"Retreat!" A white fang yelled before getting impaled from a giant ice spear

Another one tried to run away but he was grabbed by the head from an ice soldier and soon after his head was crushed

Tatsumi and his team wasn't surprised by the army but the others were shocked. Blake and Ruby turned their gaze away from the massacre, the others watched it with horrorfied looks. Then Blake saw him. Her former partner Adam Taurus was killing the staff in the cafeteria. Blake runned there

"Adam!" she yelled at him

"Hello, my darling. Running away again?" He replied with a dark tone

"No" she coldly replied

"Oh,I Thought that you have become a coward" Adam said

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" Adam replied

"And look at the ones who followed you!" Blake yelled as she pointed at the bloodbath in the Courtyard

Adam remain silent for a few seconds "they will be our martyr" he replied as he attacked Blake, who blocked the blow and began to fightt

 **Meanwhile in Vale**

Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood were fighting against the Atlesean Knights when the floor began to shake

"No." Glynda said as she looked in the direction of mountain Gleen, the mountain was crumbling and then a Grimm Dragon flew out of it, from the dragon fell some kind of seed that when it make contact with the ground, it spawns Grimms. The Dragon began to fly in the direction of Beacon Tower.

Team JNPR was about to fight the new Grimm but Pyrrha saw Ozpin at the entrace of the tower and began to walk to him.

"Where's she going?" Nora asked worried

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting." Jaune said as he followed Pyrrha

Tatsumi looked at the dragon and looked at his surrounding, again a giant monster was attacking a city full of people.

"Tatsumi?" Bulat looked at him with a worried look, drawing the attencion of everybody"You take care of the Grimm, I'll take the dragon" Tatsumi said as he smiled inside the helmet

"I can help you!" Wave affirmed

"No,the others need you" Tatsumi replied

Then suddenly something grabbed his arm. When Tatsumi looked at it, he saw Akame, who was about to cry

"Don't worry, I will not die this time" He said as he patted Akame's head.

Akame didn't say anything, but nodded and let go Tatsumi's arm

'Please give me your strength' Tatsumi thought. Since he arrived in this world, he couldn't feel the Tyrant inside Incursio. Tatsumi thought that since he is a dragon faunus maybe HE became the Tyrant ,but that was just a theory.

Tatsumi took a deep breath and yelled at full force "INCURSIOOOOOOOOO", Incursio began to evolve and Ruby looked at him with a shocked look

When the evolution was complete, Incursio was more massive, more armored ,looked a lot like a dragon, had wings and a golden glowing aura

"THAT'S THE COOLEST THING A EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Ruby shouted as Tatsumi took off and went against the Grimm Dragon.

Esdeath, in the meantime, was destroying the last soldiers of the white fang."please…have mercy" One of the soldiers asked as crawled at her feet. The soldier had lost all the inferior part of his body and his guts were visible. Esdeath looked at him "but this is mercy" She said and then she stabbed her heel of her boots on his forehead. Esdeath looked at her sorroundings and saw no more White Fang soldier, then she looked at her ice soldiers "Go to the city" She ordered and her soldier began to move to the city.

Yang was brave enough to walk to Esdeath, she looked at the impaled, dismembered and splatted bodies of the White Fang soldiers

"W-wow, they weren't lying when they said that you are the scariest general" Yang said

"Well, I always give my best when it comes to killing" Esdeath replied "Do you need something?"

"I can't find Blake, and I have a bad feeling" Yang admitted

"I saw Blake heading to the cafeteria" Esdeath stated

"Oh thank you" Yang said and runned at the cafeteria, avoiding the pool of blood

Blake was on the floor, she tried to fight Adam but she only managed to destroy his aura

"This could have been our day! Can't you see that?!" Adam Stated

"I never wanted this!" She replied "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" She continued and then tried to shoot Adam, but unsuccessfully because Adam blocked the bullets with his sword

"What you want is impossible!" Adam yelled and slapped Blake "But I understand. Because all I want is you, Blake" He said with a calmer tone. Blake tried to raise her weapon but Adam disarmed her with a kick "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so graetly deserves…I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love" He stated

"Blakeeee!" The voice of Yang sounded from outside "Blake! Where are you?!"

"Starting with her" Adam coldly said and stabbed Blake, making her scream

Yang turned in the direction of the scream and saw Adam standing before Blake

"Get away from her!" Yang yelled as she activated her Semblance and charged Adam At full force, but Adam with a quick slash cut off her arm. Yang fell onto the ground. Adam began to walk at her in order to finish the job but Blake got in the way

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam said and then a soldier of the White Fang showed up

"Sir! Everything is lost! We have to fall back!" The soldier said

"ok, I'll take care of this and then we fall back" Adam replied and raised his sword

But the soldier suddenly grabbed him and stabbed him with a needle in the neck. Adam fell into the ground and Blake looked at the sodlier with a shocked look. Then a cloud of smoke wrapped the soldier and when it dissipeted a girl was in front of her.

"The name's Chelsea" the girls said as she putted a lolipop in her mounth "I'm one of Tatsumi's friend, can I help you?"

Blake nodded with tears on her eyes, and grabbed Yang while Chelsea took Yang's arm "Maybe Lubbock can do something"

Meanwhile, Ruby was keeping the Courtyhard along the others but they was sorrounded by the Atlesian Paladins

"Oh boy…this is gonna be tough" Sun said but then a fireball destroyed one of the Paladins

"What the..?" Wave said as he turned in the direction of the fireball and saw him

A man with a mask and a gasoline tank mounted on his back, he wore long gloves and had 3 scars on his upper chest.

"Bols!" Wave shouted with joy on his voice

"I brought the reinforcemts Wave-kun!" Bols said as a Blond woman jumped above him and kicked away another Atlesian Paladin

"Yo!" The woman said as she raised her hand

"Leone?" Akame said in disbelief

"Yep! And I'm not alone" Leone said as she smiled

Then a dazzling light blinded everyone. When everybody opened their eyes, they saw all the paladins cut in half or dismembered

A girl with purple hair with a giant pair of scissors and a boy with green hair and strange gloves were standing over one destroyed Paladin. Seryu looked at the purple haired girl with mixed look of shock and disgust

"Hiiii" The purble haired girl said, then she lost her balance and fell

"Dammit Sheele, I wanted to look badass!" the boy said as he helped Sheele

"Lub, Sheele…It's good to see you again!" Bulat said as he hugged both Lubbock and Sheele

"We missed you too" Lub said

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but we still have a problem" Weiss as she pointed pointed at the only remaining Atlas ship "The Atlesean Knights are controlled from there"

"We have to destroy that ship!" Ruby said

"leave it to me!" Seryu said as she activated her Weapons n. 2,7 and 8 (N.2 were four missile turrets, N.7 was her anti-tank cannon ,and N.8 an arm which launches missiles.)

" **JUSTICE VOLLEY FIRE** " Seryu shouted as she fired at the Atlas ship with all she had.

 **In the Atlas ship**

"Warning, incoming missiles" The computer of the ship said "Inpact in 6 seconds"

Neo looked at Roman with a worried look but suddenly he opened the emergency door and pushed Neo out of the ship

"Guess it's too late for me" Roman said as he looked at the missiles

Neo gasped as she opened her umbrella and started gliding. Neo looked at the ship and saw the missiles destroying it.

 **Back to Beacon**

"Problem solved!" Seryu said, proud of herself

Sheele, Lub looked at her with disgust.

Then they heard someone calling them

"Guys! I need some medical assistance!" Chelsea yelled as she walked with Blake and Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she went to help her sister

"I'm sorry " Blake whispered

Akame looked at her comrades "you are all here"

"Like hell we are here!" Lubbock replied

"Umh Guys, Jaune and Pyrrha are missing..." Nora said with a worried tone

"I'll look for them" Ruby replied

"No, I'll go" a voice said from behind her

Lubbock, Sheele and Chelsea looked in the direction of the voice, they widened their eyes and tensed up. Esdeath looked at them

"It's good to see you again too" She said with sarcasm "Ruby, you have to take care of your sister, I'll go find Jaune and Pyrrha, Run come with me "

Run nodded and started to follow her. The two began to look for Jaune and Pyrrha. Then Esdeath received a call from Ruby

"Ruby?" Esdeath

"Esdeath! Jaune is in Vale but Pyrrha is fighting against the woman who did this at the Beacon Tower!" Ruby said

"I'm on my way " Esdeath replied as she looked at Run "you heard her, let's go "

 **Beacon tower**

Pyrrha had an arrow in her right leg ,and she was kneeling before Cinder

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never imagine " Cinder stated

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes" Cinder replied as she created a bow and aimed at her

Cinder shot Pyrrha but an ice wall blocked the arrow.

"Not on my watch" Esdeath said as dhe stood behind Pyrrha

"You" Cinder hissed with an angry tone

"Run" Esdeath said and Run grabbed Pyrrha and flew away

"You aren't scary anymore! I have the power of the Fall Maiden and soon the power of the winter maiden!"

Esdeath began to laugh, making Cinder nervous

"I never heard somebody said so many bullshit in one sentence!" Esdeath said "let me show you how wrong you are"

Esdeath began to walk to Cinder, who summoned some fireballs

" **Mahapadma** " Esdeath whispered and the time froze

'Why I can't move?! My body isn't responding!' Cirder thought

"Oh I see that you still conscious, good. Because I want you to see what I'm going to do with you" Esdeath said with a grin as she pointed Eis at Cinder's eye

'No! Stop!' Cinder pleaded

Esdeath slowly stabbed Cinder in the left eye. The time restarted and Cinder began to scream in pain, Esdeath in the meantime extracted her sword and kicked her away and left the tower as the dragon crashed on it, thanks to Tatsumi, who saw the entire scene.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Hi guys! It's always me! Revenge is sweet! Cinder got what she deserves but I haven't finished with her… I fixed the problem with the twentieth chapter, it's a little bug that happen when I correct my story from my phone so from now on I'll double check when I correct the story. Please enjoy this new chapter**

 **Beacon tower (or what was left)**

When the ashes of battle came to rest, everything was quiet, there weren't screams of pain anymore or gunshots, only silence. Cinder opened her left eye, her lower body part was under the debris of the tower , her right eye was bleeding. Cinder heard some footsteps and outstretched her arm

"Emerald…I'm here…help me" Cinder said with a weak tone as she raised her head, but who she saw wasn't emerald. A woman with long blue hair stood in front of her.

"Hello again… Miss Fall. Did you really thought that I have finished with you?" Esdeath said with a sadistic smile to Cinder, who tried to summon her powers but was soon stopped by Esdeath's ice, who wrapped her hands. Tatsumi landed beside Esdeath, who gave him a smile

"So she is who have done everything uh?" Tatsumi said as he sighed

"She can be useful" Esdeath replied

"How?" Tatsumi asked

Esdeath approached Tatsumi and whispered at his ear. Tatsumi made a shocked look but after that he nodded and removed the debris from Cinder. Then Esdeath grabbed her from the hair and began to walk, headed to Vale

"I'll go get the others" Tatsumi said as he flew away

 **Centre of Vale**

All the survivors from the attack were gathered in the main square of Vale. There were the citizens of Vale and many students from all the academies. All of them were scared, angry, confused.

"Ruby! Where are you ?" Qrow yelled as he looked for his nieces in the crowd of people

"Look! Over there!" One man yelled as he pointed at one of the rooftops

The Atlas soldiers pointed their spotlights at the indicated rooftop, revealing a big group op people, such as team TRWB, ELSK, CFVY,SSSN, ABRN and some others. Esdeath stepped forward while she dragged somebody. They had all the cameras on them

"Citizens of Vale!" Esdeath shouted "Tonight our beautiful city was attacked from an enemy that claimed that the government of the Remnant is corrupted and unworthy" she paused "And they are right! The council, the Atlas, have tried to hide the truth! A terrible truth but that needs to be said. There is a bigger anemy than a bunch of terrorist and Grimm, an anemy that can use powers far beyond your imagination. The name of this enemy is Salem!" The civilians began to exchange whispers and shiver in fear. "And Salem is finally arrived and your defenders do nothing but fight each other!" Then Esdeath raised the heavily injuried Cinder "BUT! This she isn't unbeatable! Together we can take on her, but only if YOU fight with us!" she yelled "Join us! And fight for the ones you love in order to grant them an happy future" Esdeath pointed the sky reveling Tatsumi that was hovering above them. "Under his lead! He defeated the Grimm dragon and saved you all!When we'll defeat Salem we are gonna create an empire, where everybody is happy and free, without any inequality!" Esdeath paused and sighed "Or you can hide in your houses and wait for the death" she deadpanned

Silence filled the area, the crowd stared at Esdeath, just then, somebody steppped forward

It was a man, with black hair and tanned skin "Tonight I lost my wife and son because of the Grimm...and now you are telling me that this Salem was behind their death?!" The man said with an angry tone "If I'll find her, I will make her pay for what she have done!"

Esdeath narrowed her eyes "And we shall grant you your revenge" She coldly replied

"I'm in!" The man yelled and placed himself under the building.

"Yeah! They are right! If the government will not protect us then we'll do it by ourselves!" A voice shouted followed by others. Slowly most of the people ,and even some Atlas soldiers, placed themselves under Esdeath.

Qrow looked at the scene and then to Irowood. James made eye contact with Qrow and shook his head, but Qrow sighed

"Sorry Jimmy" He said as he joined the others

"Tonight we declare war to Salem!" Esdeath yelled and everybody exulted

 **Later that night**

Blake looked at the shattered moon

"I'm sorry" She whispered as tears fell into the ground, then she stood up and began to walk in the direction of the sea

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice said

"I have no rights to stay here" Blake replied

"I don't think so" Bulat said as he revealed himself

"Because of me, Yang was nearly killed. I'm just good at making the others suffer"

"And your solution is running away…again" Bulat replied

Blake didn't answred

"the last thing Yang saw, was you getting stabbed with a sword in the belly. If you leave now then you'll make her suffer even more" Bulat stated

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Blake cried out

"The thing we do when we lost somebody. Cry together and take care of each other and move on" Bulat said

"And what if she don't want to see me" Blake asked while she lowered her head.

Bulat approached her and patted her head "That's not going to happen" He said with a gentle smile

 **The following day**

Yang slowly opened her eyes, she still a little dazed but she felt a weight on her legs. When she looked down, she saw Blake sleeping over her legs. Yangs sighed in relief and looked at her sorroundings, she was in some sort of a tent

'thank goodness she is ok…' Yang thought as she looked back at Blake and rubbed her head with her right hand….wait what?

Yang quickly looked at her arm and found out that it was there

'How?! How can this be possible?' Yang yelled in her mind. Then she poked her arm and found out that it was actually made of some metal. But still, she was shocked because she couldn't tell the difference between her original arm and this one. The movement of it was fluent and she didn't felt any tipy of pain when she moved it

"Do you like it?" A voice said, Yang looked in the direction of the voice and found Seryu

"It's one of my spare arms that I keep inside Koro" Seryu continued with a low voice volume

"Spare arms?" Yang asked

"Yes, I lost both of my arms in battle, so now I use this" Seryu replied, gaving a smile to Yang "We tried to put the old one but it was to late so instead we decided to give you this"

"Wow, thanks" Yang replied as she stared at her new arm then she widened her eyes and began to panic "and that guy that tried to kill us? Ruby and Weiss are alright? Beacon? And Cinder?"

"the guy is dead, we killed him, right after you fainted" Seryu replied "Ruby is okay, Weiss was brought back to Atlas by her father. Unfortunaly Beacon now is closed since Ozpin died and Cinder…" She began to laugh "She is 'talking' with Esdeath"

Yang frowned when she realized what Seryu meant for 'talking' with Esdeath and tried to not imagine what was happening to Cinder

Then Blake began to groan

"I'll leave you two talking" Seryu said as she walked outside the tent

Blake opened her golden eyes and looked at Yang

"Goodmorning, kitten" Yang said with her usual smirk "did ya sleep well?"

Suddenly Blake jumped over her and hugged her tight

"I was so scared, I thought I was not going to see you anymore" Blake said with a weak voice

"Me too…." Yang replied as she hugged back her partner.

 **Meanwhile in another tent**

Pyrrha woke up in an unkown bed, she was dazed and her vision was blurred. She tried to get up from her bed, but she felt an incredible pain at her left leg, making her hiss in pain

"Pyrrha! You shouldn't try to get on your feets already!" A familiar voice sounded and a blonde boy putted her on the bed again

"Jaune" Pyrrha said as she putted her hands on her mouth and tears began to flow down her cheeks

The blond boy sat beside her, he was also crying

"You thought that I would left you die after you kissed me?" Jaune said as he tried to wipe away the tears

"Jaune I'm so so-" Pyrrhe tried to apologize but Jaune stopped her by kissing her

Pyrrha eyes widened a little but she closed them and embraced the warm feeling of Jaune's lips. After five minutes Jaune broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Pyrrha's.

"Thank you for loving me" He simple said ,making Pyrrha's tears flow even more

 **Meanwhile**

Cinder gasped in pain as she felt ice inside her body, who was cutting through her insides avoiding the vital organs. She was sitting in a chair with both of her hand blocked from ice. Esdeath have tortured Cinder all night in order to gain some information from her

"Where is Salem?" Esdeath asked but Cinder remained silent

"Who work with her?" Esdeath asked again but she got the same result, so she created a block of very cold ice

"You know that ice can also make burns?" Esdeath said with a grin, making Cinder shake. Then Esdeath pressed the ice block against the right side of Cinder's body. After a few seconds Cinder began yelling in pain and asking for mercy but Esdeath looked at her with a sadistic smile

"I want the names" Esdeath coldly said

"Leonardo Lionheart! Arthur Watts and Hazel Rainart! Please make it stop! Our next objective was Haven academy!" Cinder replied as the burns became more and more deep

 **Back at Tatsumi**

Tatsumi was happily surprised when he saw Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea and Leone, he didn't hide his joy and hugged all of them

"Awww look at my Tatsumi, you quite changed huh?" Leone teased

In fact Tatsumi really changed a lot since the last night when he evolved. Now he had a pair of grey wings on his back even when he was not wearing Incursio

"When we saw you at the television, we came here as fast as possible" Lubbock stated

"Yeah and we saved your dragonic ass" Chelsea added as she laughed

"By the way, where are you been guys?" Tatsumi asked

"oh, we was in Mistral. We worked in Bols's restourant." Lubbock explained

"And Sheele?" Tastumi asked

"Well, since her clumsiness she was the mascotte of the restourant" Chelsea said, making Sheele blush ""Oh I see, and you? Leone onee-chan?" Tatsumi asked to Leone

"Oh, I started working as a masseuse in the Menagerie!" Leone exclaimed

"well, I'm happy now that you are all here" Tatsumi admitted as he hugged again all of four of them

 **Well guys, this chapter wasn't long like the previous one . I want ask you how I should name this new squad of members of both yeagars and Night raid. Please let me know with the reviews. We'll see ya guys in the next chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to update the story due some family issues. But here I am, now that the fifth volume is concluded, so I have plenty of space to develope my story. Please enjoy.**

 **Encampment of the future empire**

Esdeath walked inside the main tent, she saw that Tatsumi was looking at some documentation while Akame and Kurome were talking to Chelsea and Bols.

"What you're looking at?" Esdeath asked surprising Tatsumi

"Oh, these are the information we gathered from the former members of the Atlas army" Tatsumi replied

"I see, I also have some information" Esdeath said with a smile " Our guest have finally talked. As we know Haven academy is the next objective of Salem, but now we know her collaborators such as Leonardo Lionheart, Arthur Watts and Hazel Rainart"

"And their position?" Tatsumi deadpanned

"No, she refused to talk and her body is too weak for other tortures. I'll kill her tomorrow" Esdeath said as she saw Akame flinched when she heard the word 'tortures'. Akame was used at such actions but when it comes to Esdeath, she couldn't help but shiver at the thought. Back in the empire Esdeath was known for her tortures and streght

"it can't be…" A voice said from the corner of the tent said

"Qrow?" Tatsumi said as he looked at drunk man

"Leonardo…I trusted him, he is the headmaster of Haven" Qrow stated

Tatsumi tensed up "Then we have already lost the school?"

"No…first she needs the spring maiden, then she'll attack the school" Qrow replied

"The spring maiden uh?" Esdeath said with an amused look on her face

'I will be dissapointed if she is like Cinder' Esdeath thought, she didn't met anyone that can keep up with her in this world so far

"Why she need the Spring maiden?" Tatsumi asked

Qrow sighed "In each school of the Remnant there is a relic, only accesable from the corresponding maiden. The relic in Haven is only accesable from the spring maiden" He explained

"So we need find her before Salem" Akame said as she approached Tatsumi

"Any idea where we can look?" Esdeath asked

Qrow sighed again "Yes…she is with my sister…Raven"

"I'll go" Akame stated

"me too" A voice said as a blond girl entered in the tent

"it's good to see that you recovered, Yang" Qrow said to her niece, who was looking at Tatsumi with a serious look

"For now, we aren't going anywhere" Tatsumi stated, shocking everyone but Esdeath in the tent

"What?! WHY?!" Yang asked with an angry tone and her eyes turned red

"Because, all of you aren't trained. If you go out there, you are gonna die" Esdeath replied as her eyes became icy

"First, we need to train our troops and recruit new ones." Tatsumi began to explain

"I can help with that" Blake interrupted Tatsumi and entered the tent "If I go to Menagerie maybe I can convince the people to fight with us for an equal world"

"Very well then Leone shall come with you in order to train you" Tatsumi replied

"We still need new equipment for our troops "

"Oh Tatsumi-san,I've already thought about it" Bols surprisingly said

"How?" Tatsumi asked

"Well…I don't think you'll like it…" Bols admitted

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Tatsumi thought

"Oh this camp isn't elegant enough for someone like me, maybe I should return to Atlas" a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes, said while walking in the tent

Tatsumi froze in place "Dr Stylish…." He coldly said

"Why such scary voice my dear Tatsumi? Afterall I'm here to help you" Stylish said with a mischievous smile

Tatsumi looked at Bols, looking for a confirmation. Bols simply nodded

"Why?And what can you do for us?" Tatsumi asked

"Someone doesn't trust me uh? Don't worry my dear, I'm here because I want to work with the most beautiful people and back in Atlas there were only people without any sense of fashion and style" The doctor replied "Regarding the aid that I can offer, with my intelligence and with my perfector I can create e most powerful equipement you ever seen" He stated

Tatsumi had to admit that with his help Seryu became one of the most powerful teigu user, he sighed and nodded "But no human experimentation"

"Oh come on Tatsumi-san, at least let me do some research on our guest, maybe I can discover something else" Stylish replied

"Fine, but now you'll follow my orders and Esdeath's" Tatsumi stated

"Ok! Now I shall go to make a good first impression with our guest!" the doctor said as he walked out the tent

Tatsumi sighed again and looked at Esdeath, who had a satisfied look on her face

"You are having fun, aren't you" Tatsumi said with a defeated tone

"Just a little, but in reality I'm glad" Esdeath admitted

"Uh? Don't tell me that you are scared?!" Tatsumi almost yelled

Everyone focused on Esdeath, waiting for a response

"No, but we have to think that the enemy is stronger than us, even if isn't true" Esdeath Said "It will be a fool move to understimate Salem"

"You weren't like this back in the empire" Akame said

"Well… in reality I hope she will be a worthy rival" Esdeath admitted a litle annoyed, then she noticed something

Qrow was glaring at her, she could feel his killing intent. She smiled at him and in an instant all the killing intent was replaced with pure fear

'know your place' Esdeath thought

"I'll talk to the others" Tatsumi said "We have to retrieve Weiss from her family, I have to talk with Leone and to talk with the troopes"

Esdeath began to snicker

"What's so funny?" Tatsumi said with an annoyed tone

"Nothing, it's just hilarious seeing you so busy" Esdeath as she laughed

Tatsumi sighed andwalked out the tent

 **White Fang Headquarters**

"And that's it sir." A white fang soldier concluded his report

"Fucking Adam! Let's attack an huntsmen school! Me And my friends have a plan!" Sienna yelled enraged "We have been slaughtered for nothing!"

The soldier looked at her with a scared expression

"Get lost!" She yelled at the soldier, who runned away. Sienna sat on her throne and clapsed her hand in thinking

'We lost too many soldiers, and now we are seen evil even from the other faunus, this is a complete disaster' She thought

"What a pitiful sight" A voice said behind one of the colums

"Uh?" She was about to get up when a she felt a sharp pain at her belly, when she looked down she saw a deep cut "w-what?"

"Thank you Einshin, I was getting annoyed from her sight" A man with a tiger stripes on his arms said

"It was a pleasure, Syura" The man called Einshin replied. He had a pair of black wolf ears and a black tail

"Can I taste her?" A little blonde haired girl with a pair of bat wings said

"Do whatever you want Dorotea" Syura replied

"Yay! now Salem will be happy now that we took control over the White Fang" Another girl with a pair of bunny ears said

"Don't remind me of that time when she discovered that Adam was dead, Cosmina" Syura said with an annoyed tone

"Yeah, after Adam got killed she was really mad" Izou replied

"Where is Champ?" Syura asked

"Oh, he said that he wanted to try a faunus girl" Cosmina cheered

"Well, let's get everything settled" Syura said while making a sick smile

 **New Empire camp**

"Listen up! From now on you'll be trained to fight, not only against Grimms but also again other huntsmen. Our enemy is strong and we need to be stronger. We'll teach how to kill without hesitation because the enemy won't hesite for you" Tatsumi stated as he looked at the three member of team Ruby, at team JNPR and all the soldiers "When Salem will be defeated, we'll take over the remnant and then we'll create a empire where everyone will be happy and safe. If you want to leave, go now nobody will judge you"

Everyone remained silent

"Then let's begin" Tatsumi declared

 **Atlas military headquarters**

"You can't be serious, we need you here! You are the only one that knows them!" Ironwood said to a with haired woman with an eyepatch

"General Ironwood is right your help is essential" Winter agreed

In the meantime Penny was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room

"I'm not going to fight against my own friends" the woman replied

"We gave you ranks, soldiers and a place to stay! You can't just go away" James continued

"And I am grateful but they are right" The woman said as she got up

"I'm not going to let you go Najenda!" Ironwood stated and pulled off his pistol while Winter unsheathed her sword

"I know" Najenda said as she sighed "Penny…"

Penny stood up and disarmed James and Winter with her swords

"P-Penny?" James said as he looked at girl with a shocked expression

"I'm sorry…but I have made my choice" Penny replied as she lowered her head

Then the door exploded and a group of soldier entered the room leaded by a pink twin-tailed girl with a odd looking rifle

"Najenda everything is ready, the soldiers are waiting in the hangar" The girl said

"Good job Mine, Penny let's go" Najenda said as he walked out


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Here it is another fresh chapter for you! This time I'll really need your opinions, since I came to a conclusion. Should Tatsumi have an Harem? Because now that Mine is returned we'll have some romantic complications, I want you to decide! Well, without any further do, let's get to the new chapter**

 **White Fang headquarters**

"WHAT DO MEAN BY THAT?" Emerald yelled at Syura

"If Cinder is in Esdeath's hands, then she is dead" Syura replied "I'm not gonna attack Esdeath for a corpse"

"But…" Emerald tried to reply but failed

"Forget about her, she is dead" Dorothea said

"I don't care, I'll save her" Emerald whispered and then Everyone except Mercury, who was behind her, began to laugh

"Well, good luck! I suggest to kill yourself before getting caputered" Syura said as he putted his hand on his belly

Emerald stormed out the base, followed by Mercury. She will save Cinder, no matter how much it will cost!

 **A few days later, New Empire camp**

Tatsumi was planning the new operations. The first priority was retrieving the Spring maiden of course, he was planning to send Akame along with Esdeath but he was uncertain of Yang, she was too much dragged by her emotions. Then Tatsumi felt a presence behind him

"Chelsea, what are you doing?" He asked

"Oh wow you detected me uh? Guess I got a little rusty" The girl with a lolipop in her mouth replied "you seem stressed" she said as she putted her hands on his shoulders "At least you should be more relaxed when we are safe"

Tatsumi sighed "what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing~" Chelsea said "Unless you want me to do something" She added with a smirk and a mischievous look

Tatsumi blushed "Stop it"

"You are no fun" The girl replied as she removed her hands from his shoulders, then she looked at the plans "Sooooo what's the problem"

"it's Yang" Tatsumi replied

"Oh my, you fell for her" Chelsea teased him

"No, she is a little too obsessed with finding her mother" he replied

"Let her go, afterall she'll go even without you permission" She said "If something goes wrong, Esdeath will simply kill everyone"

"Guess you are right" Tatsumi said as he sighed again

Then a man entered the tent. It was Stylish, he was smiling and had a satisfied look

"I have some interesting news!" the doctor stated

Chelsea had to hide her disgust for Stylish while Tatsumi had no expression

"Our Cinder is half Grimm! If reports are correct this would explein how she managed to steal the power from the Fall maiden!" Stylish stated

"Did she said something?" Tatsumi asked

"No, I accidentaly harmed her vocal cords. Now she is unable to speak for an undetermined amount of time" The doctor admitted

"then it's time to kill her?" Chelsea asked

"Yes, but we still don't know where Salem is hiding" Tatsumi said as he putted his hand on his mouth, assuming a thoughtful pose

"Can I say something?" Stylish suddendly asked

"Yes" Tatsumi replied

"Back in Atlas, I was able to work with new technologies, and thanks to my teigu I was able to create many advanced things" Stylish began to say

"Get to the point" Tatsumi cut short his speech

"Ok, I can create e micro transmitter that can send his position everywhere, if we graft it under the skin of our guest and we let her go, we would be able to find Salem" The doctor said, proud of himself

"That's...a good plan, but we can just let her go, it would be suspicius" Tatsumi said

"Oh don't worry about that" Stylish said as he putted a laptop over the plans "Somebody is here for her.

The laptop showed two individuals: Emerald and Mercury "I already putted the transmitter in place" Stylish added

Tatsumi grinned, that was going to be so easy.

 **In the forest near the new empire camp, night**

"How we can find Cinder with all of this tents" Mercury asked as he looked at the camp with a binocular, unaware of the micro surveillance camera that was looking at them

"It's simple " Emerald pointed at one tent "It's the guarded tent" She said as she began to sneak to the tent. Mercury remained in the bushes, Emerald was the sneaky one not him, he was there to provide a safe retreat. Emerald saw the guards and activated her semblance. The guards saw Esdeath walking to them

"Ma'am!" They made a military salute

"You can go, I'm gonna take care of the prisoner myself" The illusion Esdeath said

"Yes Ma'am!" The guards replied and walked away

The illusion dissapeared and Emerald come out from her hiding spot, she made sure that no one was looking and entered the tent. What she saw made her cry. Cinder was hanging by the arms with some chains, she was naked, unconscius and covered by cuts, bruises. Her left eye was missing and half of her body was burned

"What they had done to you…?" Emerald said with tears in her eyes, she looked for the key of the chains but fortunaly was on the table

"Guess is my lucky day" Emerald said as she picked up the key and free Cinder. She picked up Cinder and sneak away from the camp

Her mission was succesful

 **New Empire headquarters**

"And the package is delivered" Stylish said

"Perfect, you may go to relax" Tatsumi replied

"Thank you, Tatsumi-san" Stylish said as he walked away

"You too Chelsea, and thanks for the help" the boy said

"Anytime dear" Chelsea smiled at him and walked outside

Tatsumi sighed, it had been an eventful day, he was a little too stressed with being in comand, Esdeath was helping him with some of the tasks but it wasn't enough

'Well, I'll go too' Tatsumi thought and walked to his tent

When Tatsumi entered he saw Esdeath waiting for him on the bed, she had only her underwear. Tatsumi didn't say nothing, he just sitted on the bed

"you look tired, my emperor" Esdeath said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind

"just Tatsumi" The boy replied as he turned to Esdeath and made her lie down, then he began to kiss her intensely. Esdeath began to undress him while kiss him and Tatsumi did the same. They had sex all night.

 **Meanwhile at the medical tent**

"So, Esdeath defeated Cinder with one move" Pyrrha said with a sad look on her face

"Well, yes…Is something wrong?" Jaune asked

"No, it's just…" Pyrrha began to say "Esdeath was holding back all the time, and I don't think she even used all of her streght so far. All the sparring we had was fake and I think that even Tatsumi and the others were holding back" Pyrrha concluded

"They came from a different world…a world of atrocities and despair. They have lost everything but they choose to fight for the right thing…well most of them" Jaune said as he took Pyrrha hand

"You are right, thanks Jaune" The red heired girl said as she made a bright smile

"How are you feeling now?" Jaune asked

"A lot better, after that new doctor healed me, I don't feel any pain" Pyrrha replied

"I heard that doctor, was one member of the Esdeath's former squad " Jaune affirmed

Pyrrha was fighting the urge to close her eyes from tiredness, she wanted to talk with him more

Jaune noticed her efforts and smiled "You should sleep, afterall it's pretty late"

"nooo" Pyrrha replied with a cute tone

"Goodnight" Jaune said as he kissed her and walked away

Pyrrha was stunned from Jaune's sudden move, when she realized what happened she blushed and putted her hands on her face 'How can I sleep now?!' she thought flustered

 **At the campfire**

Blake and Yang were eating togheter near the fire

"So I heard that your are going to Menagerie uh" Yang said

"yes, we need all help we can get" Blake replied "Also I heard that you are going to visit your mother"

"You got me, I have lots of questions for her" Yang said with a determined look

"It's funny, both of us are going to our parents. My mom and dad control Menagerie" Blake chuckled but she stopped when she noticed that Yang was looking at someone

"Dad?" Yang asked at one blonde man, who turned his gaze on her

"Yang!" Taiyang exclaimed as he approached Yang "I have finally found you!" the man hugged Yang

"What are doing here?" Yang asked

"I'm here to take you home of course!" Taiyang stated

"That's not going to happen dad. I choosed to fight along side my friends" The blonde haired girl replied as she broke the hug

"What are you saying? Don't you realize that you're walking in the path of war?" her dad replied with a shocked look

"A war that is unavoidable, dad" Yang replied with a determined look

"She is right Tai" Qrow said as he approach them "You can't just simply run away, this is above us all. But now we can defeat Salem"

"I'm not going to leave without my daughters!" Taiyang replied

"Then join us sir. We'll fight for the justice!" Seryu voice said from behind

Taiyang looked at Yang and then at Qrow and sighed "there's no way to return home with you huh?"

"nope" Yang and Qrow said togheter

"Very well then, but I'm only doing it for my daughters" The blonde man stated

 **The next day**

A soldier walked inside Tatsumi's tent, he ignorent the scent that was in the air

"Sir! We have a problem!" the soldier exclaimed

Tatsumi quicly opened his eyes " What is it?"

"There is a small fleet of Atlas ships approaching!" The soldier replied

"get everyone ready for combat, I'm coming" Tatsumi ordered, the soldier nodded in reply and walked out

Tatsumi saw Esdeath already getting dressed

"We have to be fast, probably the Atlas army feel intimidated by us" Esdeath calmly said

"Yeah, probably" Tatsumi replied while getting dressed

After getting dressed the two walked outiside and saw 2 Atlas warship flying in their direction, sorrounded by many aircrafts. Tatsumi was about to activate Incursio when she recognized something. In all the ships there was the Night Raid logo

"What the-" he was about to said but he was interrupted by somethinbg that had crashed before him making a smoke cloud

"Tatsumi…." A familiar voice said from the cloud and suddenly a blu haired man rushed to him.

Tatsumi didn't have the time to react but the man stopped in font of him, and began to fix his hair

"Your hair are a mess! it's annoying" the man said

"Su!" Tatsumi recognized the man, he was the organic teigu of Najenda….wait, if he is here then…

An aircraft landed, it opened the ramp and some soldiers came out

Tatsumi turned his gaze to the ship and saw Najenda accompanied from Penny

"Boss!" Tatsumi exclaimed

"Not anymore, from my informations you are the boss now Tatsumi" Najenda replied with a smile

Tatsumi was about tho approach her when another person got off from the aircraft. It was a girl with pink hair and a twin tail, she had a warm smile and tears in her eyes

"Mine" Tatsumi whispered


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Hi guys! As always it's me! I hope you all are doing well! Here it is a new chapter**

 **Answers**

 **Guest: Yes, they'll eventually find out but obviously not so soon**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

 **New Empire Camp, Morning**

Tatsumi was shocked at the sight before him, Mine was there with him, her eyes were fulled with tears and she had one of most beautiful smile he ever seen. Mine slowly approached Tatsumi and she gently hugged him. Her touch was very careful, like she feared that he could dissapear forever. Tatsumi hugged back Mine even more gently than her, he thought that she was an illusion that can fade away at the first touch. He remembered when Mine has killed Budo and how after she fell in a comatose state.

The blood of Esdeath was boiling at the sight of the two, again her lover was being taken away from her. Esdeath tried to hide the fury and the anger that was in her but Najenda and some others noticed it. Najenda in order the save the situation cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Sorry to interrupt the moving moment, but we need to get settled" Najenda said

Mine slowly broke the hug and turned in Najenda direction "yes…" She said a little annoyed from getting interrupted.

Tatsumi blinked a few times, his mind was trying to process everything, then he remembered something very VERY important. Esdeath was there with him and saw everything. When he turned in Esdeath's direction she was already gone. He looked at Akame, She shrugged and shook her head, implying that she didn't knew where Esdeath as gone. Tatsumi remembered one more thing and began to run in te direction of an hill.

Esdeath was practicing her ice powers,not that she needed it, but in this way she could focus in something else. She felt a pair of eyes focused on her, so she stopped

"I know you are there" She simply said, not looking in the direction of her observer

Tatsumi came out from the bushes and walked to her but he stopped a few steps before her

"So, you are gonna stay with her?" Esdeath coldly asked, not turning to face him

Tatsumi didn't knew how to respond

"Yes or No? Afterall I heard how you two were deeply in love in our world. And I also recall how you yelled at me that you had another girl before your pubblic execution" She continued, feeling the same pain she had felt when she saw Tatsumi dying

Tatsumi stared at the ground without saying nothing, he felt really bad, he knew that Esdeath was in a great pain because of him. Still he couldn't make a choice. He love Mine but he also love Esdeath. The decision that was in front of him will inevitably hurt one of them.

"I…don't know what to do" Tatsumi admitted

"Nonetheless, I will always love you. And this will never change" Esdeath said as she got up and kissed him, before departing for a place where she could think in peace

 **Meanwhile**

Wave and Kurome were sitting under a tree. Wave could feel the little hand of Kurome in his hand. Wave looked at her, he was really glad that he was again with his lover. Kurome felt his eyes on her, so she met his eyes and made a solar smile. They were at peace

"You know… I don't mind creating a family after all of this is finished" Kurome said, breaking the silence

Wave was stunned and he could feel his cheeks heating "R-Really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes…I would like to have a baby, now that my body isn't weakened from the drugs and the experimentations, but if you don't want it, it ok" She continued this time with a little blush

Wave suddenly hugged her

"Yes! Of course I want!" He almost shouted

Kurome smiled again

"Kurome?" Wave said

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked

 **In the medical tent**

Dr Stylish was checking Pyrrha's leg. Jaune was beside her

"Ok! All done!" Dr stylish said "With my cure, you are completely healed, you only need a bit of Physiotherapy and you will be able to return at your best!"

"I will be able to fight?" Pyrrha asked

"Of course! I seen many people recovering from far more worse injuries. Like miss Ubiquitous, she lost both of her arms and she still fight like it was nothing!" the doctor said

"thank you doctor" jaune thank him

"Stylish for the pretty boys dear" Stylish said as he walked out.

 **At the night raid tent**

Lubbock was in panic, Najenda was there and now that they weren't against the empire maybe he could confess his feelings for her, but he also feared being rejected

"God dammit! Why I'm not lucky as Tatsumi!" he said frustrated

"I don't think that Tatsumi feels lucky in this moment" Leone replied

Akame, Chelsea and Mine were silent

"But he has Esdeath! And Mine and also Akame and Chelsea and even you!" Lubbock yelled before getting kicked from Mine that now was VERY pissed

Akame and Chelsea froze in place, even Leone that normally is very cheerful now was silent

The hands of Mine turned into fists and she looked at all girls inside the tent, normally she would ignore Lubbock but judging from everyone reaction she could tell that something was off

"We promised that there would be no secrets between us" Mine began to say "So tell me, who has feelings for Tatsumi?"

There was only silece before Chelsea got up "Me" She simply said "I was planning to tell him after the mission where I died"

Then Mine's gaze turned to Akame

"From how long?" Mine had a few suspects of Akame even when they were in the Empire

Akame didn't looked in her eyes, she felt too guilty

"Since he died in my arms" Akame finally said

Mine didn't need to hear Leone, she just sitted on a chair and looked at them

"This is just perfect…" she sarcastically whispered

 **At the control tent**

Najenda was trying to plan the new actions with Tatsumi, but he was too much lost in his thoughts.

"Tatsumi, go relax. You worked really hard recently, I'll take care of the rest" Najenda said, interrupting Tatsumi's train of thoughts

"Thank you" He said as he walked outside with a worried look

'we can't go anywhere like this' Najenda thought then she walked outside and looked for Esdeath

After a few minutes of searching, Najenda found Esdeath bonding with the soldiers, like she has done with her former army. Najenda cleared her voice, turning all of the attencion on her. Esdeath looked at her with cold eyes

"We need to talk" Najenda said

Esdeath nodded and began follow Najenda

"listen, I arrived today but I know my guys" Najenda began to say "All of you are stressing Tatsumi. He don't need other worries. He have to focus on the current war, he is the leader now. So you HAVE TO solve this situation" She concluded as she arrived at her destination

Esdeath didn't reply. Najenda entered the tent with Esdeath. In the tent there was Mine, Leone, Akame, Chelsea and a knoked out Lubbock on the floor

Everyone looked at Najenda, questioning her mental sanity

"Now, all of you will find a solution and I will make sure that you don't kill each other in the process

 **In a farm somewhere in Mistral**

Oscar was looking at the TV alone, his aunt was out at the grocery stor

"After the recent events, the Beacon academy is closed and the funeral of the headmaster Ozpin had taken place this morning" said the journalist at the TV

Oscar knew that wasn't exact

"Oh, probably it's just an empty coffin, since I was incinereted" The voice of Ozpin said

"Was it painful?" Oscar asked

"I didn't have the time to feel the pain" Ozpin replied

"The unkown forces known as 'The New Empire or The Dragon Empire' are dissapeared. The only thing we know is that they are growing in numbers. After the terrorist attack the people of all the remnant began to see this New Empire as heroes, meanwhile the Atlas army says that this people are only extremists" The journalist said

"Of course they are heroes! They have defended the people with all of their strenght! Men, I remember when I saw that dragon guy at the TV, he was so cool!" Oscar said

"oh, he was one of my students. His name his Tatsumi" Ozpin replied

"Really?!" Oscar asked

"Yes, and you'll will meet him very soon" Ozpin said

"we have to go to him?" Oscar asked

"Yes, the new empire is essential in order to defeat Salem" The headmaster said

"Well, I left a note to my aunt. Let's go" Oscar said as he departed for the journey

 **Salem castle**

Emerald as returned with the injuried Cinder on her back. Salem was waiting for them

"I knew you will be succesful" Salem said but was surprised when she saw the injuries of Cinder

"We have to be careful" Salem added

Emerald and Mercury made a puzzled look

"The rules are changed" Salem said as she took Cinder with her


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Welcome back! I'm always happy to see you want me to write a new chapter, it's really motivational and satisfying! If you wish to ask me some questions or give me your opinions, fell free to write a review or send me a private message and I shall respond as soon as possible! I want to thank you for reading my story and adding it in your favorites! So without any further do let's keep going with this new chapter!**

 **New Empire camp, night raid tent**

Esdeath and Mine were glaring at each other, Akame had a blank face while both of Leone and Chelsea had a serious face. Najenda was controlling the situation. the air was a heavy in the tent. Mine took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips. Esdeath had her cold eyes on Mine

"You don't scare me" Mine began to say

"The last person who said it found my sword in her eye" Esdeath interrupted Mine

"That's the point! You are a monster!" Mine shouted "You don't deserve to be even here! You should be in hell! You killed so many people just for fun!"

Esdeath clenched her fists "You are right. I killed so many people and I don't regret it. But now, I made a promise to Tatsumi and I'm not going to betray him. I don't care of what you think of me because I love him and because Tatsumi gave me another chance and his love" she replied

"Tsk! You love him? Don't make me laugh, yours is only desire of possession!" Mine yelled

Akame looked away from the scene and Mine noticed her behavior

"Don't tell me you believe her, Akame?" Mine said

Akame didn't say anything

"You can't be serious" Mine continued

Akame sighed and finally spoke "Since she is here, Esdeath didn't harmed the innocent, she actually helped a lot" the red eyed girl admitted

Esdeath smirked at the statement

"Also she agreed to kill her if she betrays Tatsumi" Akame added, shocking Mine, Leone and even Najenda

"As I said before, there's nothing I wouldn't do for Tatsumi" Esdeath said as she gritted her teeth "I don't want to lose him again"

"You don't know him, I have spent lots of time with him" Mine replied

"You are wrong, I do know him. While you were God only knows where, I was at Tatsumi side!" Esdeath coldly said

"I WAS LOOKING FOR OUR DAUGHTER!" Mine finally broke and burst into anger, when she realized what she just said she putted her hands on her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes

Esdeath, Leone and Chelsea widened their eyes in surprise while Akame looked at the ground and Najenda sighed. After a long silence Najenda spoke

"You maybe don't know but in our world you all are missing from a long time" She said "Only Akame and me knew of this. She didn't say anything probably because she didn't want to worry Tatsumi"

Akame nodded

"After Wave disappearance, I decided to destroy the rest of Shambala ,but before getting destroyed, it transported us here" Najenda explained

"When that happened, I was holding Mitsu" Mine added "When I first woke up, I couldn't find her" and then she started crying and fell down on her knees

Silence filled the tent until Esdeath did something shocking. She hugged Mine like how she did after Seryu lost Stylish. Mine had no idea on what was going on, so she couldn't react

"WE will find Mitsu, no matter what" Esdeath calmly said "but Tatsumi needs to know"

Mine nodded

"There is only one problem left" Esdeath said as she let go Mine "If I am correct, everyone in this room except Najenda has feelings for Tatsumi"

Everyone nodded calmly

"As an Emperor Tatsumi will need a strong progeny, as much as I would like to have Tatsumi all for me…I'm willing to share him with you in order to avoid him a painful choice" Esdeath stated "I'm happy as long I stay beside him" she added

Akame and Leone nodded in agreement

"I can agree on that" Chelsea said

"Then let's go to Tatsumi" Esdeath said

'You'll have a lot of work Tatsumi' Najenda thought and smirked

 **Tatsumi's tent**

Tatsumi was lying on the bed ,looking at the ceiling of his tent, he couldn't sleep he had too many worries in his mind. On one side he had Esdeath and Mine and in the other he had a war against an Evil enemy.

'and I thought that I could live a normal life' he thought as he sighed

Then suddenly Esdeath, Mine, Akame, Chelsea and Leone entered and stood in front of him

'is this how I die?' Tatsumi thought and assumed a sitting position

"Tatsumi" Esdeath said with her stoic tone "we came to an agreement"

Tatsumi could only nod

"Since your love is keeping you from decide" Esdeath continued "We have chose for you"

'Wait what?!' Tatsumi thought

"You will be ours" Esdeath concluded as she gestured all the girls in the tent

Tatsumi was dumbstruck

"I told you that after the revolution you would be my mate. After all I marked you" Leone said with a smirk

Then Mine took a step forward and sat on the bed beside him.

"Tatsumi, there is something I have to tell you" Mine said with a soft voice

"Mine?" Tatsumi said with a worried look

"After you died" the pink haired girl began to say "I gave birth to a beautiful baby, her name is Mitsu, she is 1 year old , she has your green eyes and pink hair like me. She falls asleep immediately when I tell her the stories of her father and how he has defeated the devil" tears began to fall from her eyes

"I-I have a daughter?" Tatsumi asked and Mine nodded with a small smile

He hugged Mine tight

"Where she is?" Tatsumi asked

"I don't know…I-I looked for her everyday but I couldn't find her…I don't know what to do"

Tatsumi broke the hug and looked at her in the eyes "We will find her" Then he looked at the others "Am I right?"

"Of course we will" Esdeath replied

 **Menagerie, Belladonna's mansion, night**

Kali was washing the dishes while a little girl was drawing with Ghira. Kali remembered the night they found the girl lying inside their garden

 **FLASHBACK**

Ghira was reading the newspaper while Kila was knitting, both of them was at peace. Then Kali's cat ears straighten up, she heard something outside

"Dear, do you hear it?" Kali asked

Ghira putted down the newspaper and focused, his eyes widened and he got up

"it comes from the garden" Ghira stated and began to walk outside the mansion, Kali followed him

They followed the unknown sound until they found it's origin

In front of them there was a little girl crying, she had pink hair, a green reptile eyes and a small pair of dragon wings

"Oh dust!" Kali exclaimed as she proceed to pick up the girl and calming her

"Who could left a child here?" Ghira asked

"I don't know, I didn't sense anyone" Kali replied "What we should do?"

"For now, we'll take her with us" He looked at the girl's wings "There aren't many dragon faunus, I should be able to track her parents"

Kali nodded and began to walk inside the mansion

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kali smiled and approached the little girl and looked at the drawing. It was a pink person

"Oh who is?" Kali asked with a cheerful tone

"M…Mo….Mommy" The little slowly said and Kali looked at Ghira in disbelief

 **New Empire camp**

Tatsumi gathered everyone in the headquarters. Today all operations will start.

"Everyone listen up" Tatsumi said "Today the new empire will begin to move. Esdeath, Akame, Liver, Run and Yang will go to retrieve the Spring maiden from Raven Branwen. Me, Blake, Bulat, Mine and Leone will go to Menagerie for recruiting. Chelsea, Lubbock, Kurome, Wave and Ruby will go to rescue Weiss. The others will follow Najenda, who will go with the army to Haven academy. Am I clear?" he concluded "Yes, sir!" everybody yelled Salem castle Cinder opened her eyes , she was lying on a bed "I was starting to think you'll never wake up again" Salem said while she was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room Cinder tried to speak but no sounds came from her mouth "Looks like they have hurt you really bad huh?" Salem continued "You'll slowly recover" she got up "I sent Tyrian after the woman who did this to you" 'He'll never comeback' Cinder thought while Salem walked out of the room 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Hello once again! How are you doing? I hope well. I finally have some free time from school so I can write more! Anyway let's get to the new chapter!**

 **Heading to Menagerie, 4 days later the start of the operations, Morning**

"Can you remind me again why aren't we taking a bullhead ?" Mine asked with an annoyed tone to Tatsumi

"Because we need to keep a low profile" Tatsumi replied

"But I hate ships! They are slow and they can sink!" Mine complained

"A bullhead can get shot down" Blake pointed out

"And ships are more comfortable than bullheads" Bulat added

"You died in one!" Mine exclaimed but Bulat waved her off

"Come on, it will be fun! We'll meet Blake's parents! By the way, are you going to tell them about you and Yang?" Leone teased Blake, who blushed and look away "I'll come up with something" she replied

"Yeeeah right" Leone said as she putted her arm on Blake's shoulder and smirked

Tatsumi looked at the surroundings and pointed at one ship

"That's our ship, let's go" Mine complained but followed Tatsumi

The group arrived at the ship

"Last call for Menagerie!" The captain of the ship yelled, catching the attention of the group Leone, Blake and Bulat got on board, Tatsumi was also about to go but he noticed that Mine has stopped her tracks. Tastsumi smiled at her and held out his hand

"Let's go" Tatsumi said with a calm voice Mine mumbled something but nodded and took his hand and together got on board

 **Meanwhile**

Yang was impatient, she was waiting for Esdeath and the others with her Bumblebee , then she heard engine sound and other four motorcycles came

"Sorry for keep you waiting" Esdeath said as she got off of her new motorcycle "Dr Stylish used his perfector to make us this sweet motorcycles before going with Najenda" she added "He said that he used yours as a reference"

"oh that's why he asked me to lend him my bike" Yang said with a surprised tone

 **FLASHBACK, 4 days before Stylish depart**

Yang was practicing some moves that Esdeath taught her

"Miss Xiao Long!" A man voice called her, making her turned in his direction

"Oh Doctor Stylish, how can I help you?" Yang asked politely

"Can you please lend me your motorcycle" Stylish asked with a smile

"I beg your pardon?" Yang asked shocked by the sudden request

"I asked if you can lend me your motorcycle" the doctor repeated

"listen, it's not that I don't trust you but I don't know you well enough to lend you my motorcycle" Yang said as she crossed her arms

"oh I don't need it for driving, it's for a project of mine " the doctor explained "I promise that I will not do something weird to it"

"uuuh fine" Yang said in the end "But if I find even a single scratch, I'll make you regret coming to life" she added

"Thank you but if you want I can make some modifications" the man said but Yang glared at him "I'll take that as a no" He added as he started to walk away

 **FLASHBACK END**

Yang looked at the four motorcycles. Esdeath's motorcycle had a similar form to hers but it was white and black and in the front was bigger. The others bikes had the same form but different colors. Akame's motorcycle was black and red, while Liver's motorcycle was painted with deep blue and Run's was white and golden.

"At least we'll be faster" Yang said

"And ready for combat" Run said as he pressed a button and a pair of machinegun came out from the front of the bike

"now I'm jealous " Yang said regretting to have declined the doctor offer "I hope you learned how to drive these" She added with a smirk

"We learned to drive almost every vehicle" Akame said

Yang raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Just in case" Akame replied

"I see…" Yang said "Anyway let's get going" The others nodded got and bike and departed

 **Atlas border, night**

Chelsea was hiding in the bushes with the others, they were near an Atlas army outpost

"So what we do?" Ruby asked impatient to be together with her partner again

"Me and Wave will knock out the guards while you, Kurome and Lub will wait for our signal"

"But I want to help" Ruby complained

"Are you willing to kill those people if its required?" Chelsea asked with a cold tone

Ruby widened her eyes and lowered her head

"As I thought" Chelsea said

"I'm sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry." Chelsea said "Your time to kill will come but for now you are pure, remember when the time will come you must not hesitate, or you will be dead"

Ruby slowly nodded

"Good, now wait here" The assassin said as she and Wave began to approach the guards

 **In the woods on the way to the Haven academy**

Najenda has settled a provisory camp in the woods with the army, her fleet was hovering over the clouds, the airships were in stealth mode in order to hide from the radars. They have traveled for 4 days headed to Haven academy. Najenda was in the command tent with Seryu, She was checking some reports while the other girl was checking the radio station where the soldiers were communicating.

"Seryu, order to the fleet to go higher, I can see the shape of the airships from here" Najenda said

"Yes, boss" Seryu said and then she proceed to give Najenda's orders at the radio

Then Qrow entered

"Najenda…" Qrow called her

"Yes? What is it?" Najenda said

"We need to talk about Raven" Qrow said Najenda raised an eyebrow

"She is dangerous and despise the hunters" Qrow explained

"And why is that?" Najenda asked

"Well…" Qrow explained his story and Raven's, how they were sent to learn the huntsmen techniques in order to defend their tribe from the huntsman and how she consider him as a traitor

"I see…well, you don't have to worry about Yang" Najenda said with a careless tone

"How can you be so calm?! After all I said to you" Qrow said with an angry tone as he pulled Najenda's bionic arm Najenda glared at him

"Because she is with some of the deadliest people that ever lived" She grabbed Qrow's arm and freed herself "Esdeath has froze to death entire populations with a smile on her face. Akame was trained to be the perfect assassin since she was a child and she is the user of the cursed sword Murasame who can kill anyone with one cut. Liver was an accomplished General in the Empire's army and have fought many battles. Run was a member of the jeagers. I find your lack of trust rather annoying" Najenda said with a cold tone "Or maybe you are worried for your sister?" she added

"Yeah, General Esdeath will beat the shit out of Raven if she tries to do something weird" Seryu cheered

Qrow remained silend and bowed his head in apology

"Do you need anything else?" Najenda asked

"No, I'm sorry to have interrupted your work" The man said as he left the tent

"Seryu" the general called the other girl

"Yes?"

"I want you to keep an eye on him" Najenda said

"got it" Seryu said as she nodded and gave a determined look

"When we'll arrive?" Najenda asked as she looked at the maps on the table

"Well, at this rate we'll arrive in a week or two, it depends on how much it takes for the others to complete their missions" Seryu replied

"I see" Najenda said as she assumed a thoughtful pose

 **At the ship headed to Menagerie, afternoon**

Tatsumi was looking at the calm sea, beside there was Mine. The others were talking in the back of the ship

"You know, now that I think about it, we never have time to enjoy the views" Tatsumi stated

"We are in mission, but you are right, we were too much worried of getting caught with our guard down" Mine replied

"Isn't this a lovely scene" The captain said as he approached the two " oh beautiful youth"

Mine become red as a tomato and Tatsumi made an embarrassed smile "You caught us"

"Are you doing a romantic trip?" The captain asked

"N-no it's not lik-" Mine began to say

"Yes, how do you know?" Tatsumi said, interrupting Mine

"I have seen many lovers in this ship, I can see love in your eyes" The captain replied

Before Tatsumi could say anything else, a giant wave hit the ship and a Sea Dragon appeared from underwater

"Well, looks like we have to put off our trip honey" Tatsumi said with a grin

Mine blushed and opened her suitcase and took out Pumpkin

"D-Don't call me honey!" she said as she began to shoot at the dragon

"Whatever you say honey" Tatsumi teased her as he putted on Incursio and flew to the Grimm

The captain remain shocked for a few seconds, when he returned to his senses, he activated the alarm of the ship and returned in the bridge.

Bulat and Leone joined Tatsumi, Blake was about to do the same thing but Mine stopped her

"No, shoot it from here. You would just be in the way" Mine stated as she fired another round at the sea dragon

Blake nodded and turned her Gambol Shroud into a Katana and began to fire at the beast

Tatsumi punched the dragon right in the face, launching him right at Bulat who used Neuntote to make a deep cut under the scales of the dragon. Leone jumped from the rock where she was and kicked the Grimm right in the cut made by Bulat

"MINE NOW!" Leone yelled and then smirked

Mine smiled "Watch and learn" She said as she charged Pumpkin and fired a powerful shot that destroyed the head of the Sea Dragon

Blake remained agape. Tatsumi grabbed Bulat Leone and Bulat and returned at the ship

"My rifle increase his power and range depending in how dangerous the situation is " Mine explained, getting a nod from Blake

"Dear" Mine looked at Tatsumi "Why didn't you punched that Grimm out of existence?"

"Because I wanted to show to Blake how you powerful you are. Now she can trust you when we'll fight again"

Blake didn't know what to say so she just nodded

Mine blushed a little and looked away "Is that so…"

The captain re-approached them this time with a shocked face

"Y-you are the dragon emperor " The captain managed to say

"Ummh yes?" Tatsumi replied

"It's an honor to finally meet you all! You maybe don't know but you saved my daughter at Vale! And now you saved this ship" The man took off his hat "Thank you"

The passengers of the ship began to gather around them and began to applaud

Tatsumi and the others felt happiness flowing in their heart and they began to shake the hands of the thankful people

 **In a filling station , Morning**

Esdeath, Akame, Liver, Run and Yang were looking for Raven, the only problem was that didn't know where she was. They had to stop into a filling station. Liver and Run were still refueling their bikes while Esdeath, Yang, Akame went inside the bar of the filling station

"Aren't you a little young to be drinkin'?" The bartender asked to Yang

"Only water, it's hot out" Yang replied as she took off her glasses

"ohhh. Sure." The bartender said then he looked at the others giving them a silent question

"A glass of Cognac for me" Esdeath said

"A glass of milk, please" Akame said

The bartender nodded and went to prepare the drinks

Then a man next to them began to chuckle coughing the attention of the trio

"Ha-a—are telling me YOU'RE too young to drink? You all look like regular huntresses and a beauties at that!" the man said and then got up

"We are good. Thanks, Pal" Yang replied dryly

"Seriously, not too bulky, not too lean…you all are-"

"We are good" This time Esdeath replied with a cold tone

Then the man tried to touch Yang's hair and Esdeath sighed ,knowing what was going to happen. Yang grabbed the man's arm and punched him right in the face, sending a teeth in the air.

The man bounced many times and then he bounced outside.

Esdeath laugh at the sight

"Well, I have never seen a body bounce like that" she said getting a smirk from Yang and a laugh from Akame

The bartender saw the scene and shrugged

"This one's on the house" He said as he putted the drinks on the bar counter "He's been drivin'me crazy" the man admitted

Yang tried to tried to grab the water but her hand began to shake, then she felt another hand above hers and looked up and saw Akame who was smiling at her. Yang bowed her head in thanks and grabbed the bottle of water with her now calm hand.

"So, what brings you 'round these parts?" The Bartender asked

Esdeath took a sip from her drink "We are looking for someone "

The bartender laughed shortly "Not many people come out here. Too far from the kingdoms. Only person worth notin' 'round here is…Ra…ehm"

Esdeath and Akame narrowed their eyes

"Raven Branwen" Yang stated "Thanks" She said as all three got up

"Now-now, Missies , You don't wanna go messin' with bandits! They're a world of trouble" The man declared Akame turned briefly at him and showed the night raid logo now used as simbol of the New Empire, the only difference is that the bird now had a

black cross inside his eye . The eyes of the bartender widened

"T-The new Empire" He said in shock

Akame turned and with the other girls left the bar Run and Liver looked at them, Esdeath gave them a nod and then everyone got on the motorcycle

The man that Yang punched was also outside, he got up and looked at Yang "Hey, girlie" The man said

"Seriously? This isn't over?" Yang said annoyed

The man grunted "I heard you're… looking for someone?" he smiled

Yang looked at Esdeath, who nodded.

Yang gave a gesture to the man, who got in the motorcycle with her.

After this they all departed

 **Schnee mansion**

She had finally done it! She used her family semblance! Weiss have summoned a giant knight! She felt happiness all over her.

'Now I just need to get the hell outta here' Weiss thought then she walked to the window, she tried to think at how to escape but then suddenly she saw a red caped figure trying to get her attention

"Ruby?!" Weiss exclaimed and waved her hand

Ruby made some gestures, telling her to step away from the window. Weiss did as requested and Wave broke through the window with Grand Chariot

"Hello Princess" Wave said as he waved at her

Weiss felt joy once more and hugged the her knight un shiny armor

"I'm so happy to see you all again" she said

"I know snow flake" Wave said as he patted her head "Now we have to go" Weiss nodded and Wave lift her in a bridal style.

Weiss saw the door of her room opening and saw her father and her brother with a shocked look on their faces

"Weiss what are you doing?!" Her father asked with a shocked tone

Weiss narrowed her eyes " **I'm coming back to my friends** " she replied and then Wave jumped out of the window and disappeared with the others

 **An hour later**

Wave put down Weiss, they have successfully escaped from the Atlas forces and now they were headed to an extraction area were a bullhead, sent by Najenda , was waiting for them. Weiss hugged everyone especially her partner

"I can't believe you are all here" Weiss said with tears of joy on her eyes

"We can't leave some of us behind" Ruby replied

Weiss tighten up the hug

"Weiss you're choking me" Ruby complained

Weiss let go her and turned to Chelsea

"So what we are gonna do?" Weiss asked

"A bullhead is waiting for us and then we'll return to Najenda and together we'll go to Haven academy" Chelsea replied and Weiss nodded

 **Menagerie, the day after**

Tatsumi and the others got off the ship, they finally arrived Kuo Kuana.

"Okay Blake show us the way" Tatsumi said and Blake nodded

Blake leaded the group in front of a giant Mansion

"We are here" Blake stated

"WOW YOU ARE RICH!" Mine exclaimed while looking at the giant building

"Not really, my family controls over Menagerie" Blake replied, then she walked at the door of the mansion and with a moment of hesitation she knocked at the door.

After a few moments a woman with a pair of cat ears opened the door

"Hi mom" Blake said, awkwardly raising her hand

The woman quickly hugged Blake "Oh, my baby girl"

Tatsumi smiled at the moving scene

"Kali, who is it?" A giant man asked as he approached the group , when he recognized Blake he smiled.

Tatsumi looked at Mine and saw that she was staring in one point. Mine slowly pointed at a girl next to the giant man and tears of joy began to form on her eyes.

"Mitsu!" She whispered as she putted her other hand on mouth, Tatsumi quicly looked in the pointed direction and saw her. A little girl with pink hair and green eyes was looking at him and at Mine. Mitsu slowly made her way to Mine

Mine hugged the little girl carefully "M…mo…mommy" The girl said with a happy tone

"Mitsu" Mine said and turned to Tatsumi, Mitsu also turned her gaze to him "he is your dad"

Tatsumi lowered himself at the level of the little girl "Hi Mitsu, I'm dad" he said with a smile

Mitsu looked at him and touched his cheek, after a few seconds she smiled "Da…daddy" She said. Tatsumi felt an immense joy, he wrapped both of them In his wings. Tatsumi have finally met his daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Hello guys! Yep, here it is a new chapter! With this free time I just want to write more and more. This time I'll try to don't mess everything up with the editing. By the way the previous chapter is fixed now, so check it out if you haven't read it yet.**

 **Esdeath's group, morning**

Yang was leading to group in a forest, helped from the man they picked up. Esdeath knew that this was a trap but the bartender said that Raven was with the bandits, so she decided to play along

"How much further, pal?" Yang asked at the man on the back seat

"This should just about do it" The man replied the group stopped in a clearing among the trees "You all wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast it's clear" The man said as he got off the motorcycle and ran in the forest

"Is a trap, isn't it?" Yang asked

Liver and Run let out a sigh while Akame nodded and Esdeath grinned. Suddenly Yang raised her bionic arm and blocked a bullet .

After a few seconds the man returned followed from a big group of bandits.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here " The man said as he smiled and the other bandits pointed their weapons at them

"Are you sure you don't wanna call anyone else?" Esdeath asked with a bored tone

The man chuckled "Yes, miss. I'm sure. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way" he pointed behind him with his thumb

'Is this guy really that dumb?' Akame asked to herself as she facepalmed

"That way?" Yang asked, pointing in the same direction as the man

"Yes. That way" He confirmed

"Good to know. Thanks" Yang replied

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bikes and you all are going to take your lumps" The man said

Yang activated her Ember Celica, Akame unsheathed Kiriichimonji choosing a non lethal approach, Liver activated his gloves and Run took out his scythe and opened his wings.

"You aren't even worth of my blade" Esdeath said, who didn't even took a combat stance

"Alright…" The man said a little intimidated "GET THEM!"

The bandits charged at the group, two of them charged at Esdeath. The general merely step aside, avoiding the machete of the first one, she kicked the poor man in the belly sending him crushing into a tree. The second bandit shot at her with his rifle but Esdeath froze her hand and deflected his bullets, then she grabbed the hopeless man by the throat and crushed him into the ground.

Akame was fighting against three bandits, two armed with machetes and one with a gun. Akame had a blank expression, she blocked a swipe from the first bandit and used the second one as a shield in order to block the bullets that the third bandit have fired. The second bandit fell unconscious, Akame shot with the machine gun of her sword at the third bandit and then with her heated blade cut in half the machete of the first attacker, who ran away in fear

Run was engaged from four bandits all armed with rifles. Run flew in the sky and the bandits tried to shot him down but they found out that he was out of range. Run turned his scythe into his sniper form and aimed at the non vital body parts of the four bandits, who tried to hide behind the trees.

"One…" Run shot the first round in the shoulder of one bandit sending him unconscious

"Two…" He shot another round and another bandit fell down

"Three…" he neutralized another bandit

"And four" Run shot down the last bandit and then he landed

Liver in the other hand was fighting just one girl bandit, who saw her companions getting destroyed and began to shake in fear. Liver lowered his stance and approached the girl, who froze in fear

"Bu" Liver said and the poor girl dropped her weapon and ran to the camp

The man who lead the unlucky band of bandits was now desperate and tried to shoot Yang with his pistol, the brawler dodged to bullet and with an acrobatic move punched the man, sending him on the other side of the clearing.

"Who are you?" The said as he tried to stand up "It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!" he stated

Yang sighed "Possibly. But I doubt it. I'm her daughter, after all" she said and with the other she began to walk in the direction of the bandit's camp

 **On the way to Haven Academy, in the village of Kuroyuri**

After a long march Najenda decided to stop in one nearby abandoned village called Kuroyuri. She looked at her surroundings and saw and despair and destruction, then Seryu came to her with a smile on her face

"Boss! Chelsea's squad is returned from their mission!" She said with an happy tone

"That's a good news" Najenda said as she sighed "Tell them to come at my quarters after they rested a bit" Seryu nodded and walked away.

 **Meanwhile**

Weiss got off from the bullhead and she was greet from team JNPR

"Pyrrha!" She yelled as she hugged the red haired girl "For a moment I taught you were dead"

"Well, I would be if it wasn't for Esdeath, she saved me" Pyrrha replied and grabbed Jaune's hand and looked at him with tender eyes

"Ehm…Am I missing something?" Weiss asked, eyeing at the two partners

Pyrrha blushed a little and tighten her grab on Jaune's hand "W-Well, now me and Jaune are together together" She said with and embarrassed tone while Jaune scratched the back of his neck

Weiss wasn't surprised "It was about time" She said then she looked at noticed that Ren and Nora were nervous

"guys are you ok?" Weiss asked worried

"Yeah, you been acting strange since we came here" Jaune added

"Just…bad memories" Ren replied as he looked away from them "By the way, where's Ruby?" he said changing the subject

"She fell asleep in the Bullhead, Kurome took her to bed" Weiss replied

"Oh no! I wanted to say hello to her!" A familiar voice said

Weiss turned in the direction of the voice and saw Penny who had a sad look on her face

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked shocked

"General Najenda took me under her protective wing" Penny said as she putted her hands on her hips

"Wow, lots of things have changed" Weiss said

Pyrrha was about to reply when a loud roar filled the air

Ren's eyes widened and he felt anger grow inside of him. Nora putted her hands over her ears and began to shake in fear. The soldiers began to run everywhere

"What is going on?" Jaune asked at one soldiers

"We are under attack from a Grim" the soldier replied

"Just one?" Ren asked

"Yes, I never seen one like that" The soldier said as he went in the direction of the roar

"But I do" Ren said as he also ran in that direction

"REN!" Nora called him but he ignored her

"Well, team JNPR we have a mission!" Jaune said and followed Ren

"Wait for me!" Weiss said with her Myrtenaster in her hand

The group arrived in the battlefield where they saw the soldiers firing at the giant beast. The Grimm was a horse-like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that is fused with it. Its forelegs was shaped like claws and it had hooved hindlegs that leave a characteristic hoof print. The humanoid body had long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looked almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers.

Nora had fear on her eyes while Ren had fury in his

"What hell is that?!" Jaune asked but no one replied

Najenda , who was alerted from the roar, noticed that the soldier's projectiles were ineffective and ordered the retreat to everyone but Ren stood unmoving before the beast. He screamed and attacked it with all of his fury. Jaune and the others also charged at the beast but the Grimm simply use his arms as a a whip, even Pyrrha was sent crushing into a wall. Ren and Nora tried to attack again.

Najenda saw their suicidal move and nodded to someone behind her. Susanoo jumped from behind her and hit the Grimm with Wolf Fang Mace sending it crushing in one of the building. The beast tried to get up but a blinding light stopped it and Sheele cut off his legs, then she retreated and Seryu shot a round with her antitank cannon at the Grimm.

The monster stopped moving but it was still breathing, Najenda slowly made her way to it, with a cigarette in her mouth, she turned to Ren and made gesture to come closer. Ren did as he was told

"Why you blindly charged at it?" Najenda asked with a cold tone

Ren hesitated but then sighed "this monster killed my family and destroyed my village"

"huh, so this was your village?" Najenda asked again and Ren nodded "Then kill it" she said gesturing to the dying creature

Ren took out his father knife and stabbed the creature in the neck, killing it

Najenda putted her hand on his shoulder "this time I'll let it pass, but the next time you put your life and the lives of the others at risk, I'll make you regret it" She whispered at his ear and Ren nodded once again

Ren returned to his friends, who have recovered from the fight, and smiled at Nora. Nora felt at peace knowing that their biggest nightmare was now dead.

 **Menagerie**

Tatsumi and the others were sitting, drinking some tea gently offered by Blake's parents. Mitsu was sitting on Tatsumi's lap while Mine sat next to him. Bulat, Leone were sitting beside Blake and Kali. On the other side of the table was Ghira.

"We were horrified when we heard the news." Kali began to say "The Kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried" Blake's mother admitted "But thanks to you" she looked at Tatsumi "We are able to see our daughter again"

"who was expecting that this little girl was the daughter of the Dragon Emperor, the savior of Vale. I heard many stories of you" Ghira said as he laughed

Tatsumi felt a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his head

"I was shocked when you said that she was you daughter, you are both so young" Kali added

"Well, let's just say that from where we came from, the people die young" Mine replied

Kali made a shocked expression "Are you from one of those tribes outside the Remnant ?" she asked

"Kinda" Tatsumi replied

Kali looked at her husband and then looked again to Tatsumi "if you need a place to stay, you are always welcome here " she said with a gentle tone

"Thank you" Mine replied

Kali looked at Leone "I didn't thought that you were a strong warrior Leone" she said

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow "You two know each other?"

Leone nodded and smirked "Yes! She have magic hands!" Kali added

"Before coming to Vale, I was a masseuse here" Leone explained "I'm quite famous "

Tatsumi nodded understanding

"By the way ,Kali, you know that your daughter have a lover?" Leone said, making Blake spit out her tea and coughing

Ghira and Kali stared at their daughter in disbelief

"Oh Dust! Why you didn't have said anything?" Kali said excited

"Because" Blake glared at Leone "I was waiting for the right moment"

"How is this boy? I want details" Kali said with a mischievous face

"Me too" Ghira said with a serious tone

"Ooooh but it isn't a boy" Leone added with a smirk and Blake gave her an irritated look

Blake sighed "Her name is Yang Xiao Long, she is the sister of the leader of my team. She have a beautiful long blond hair and lilac eyes. Yang likes to make stupid puns and it's a little to overprotective when it comes to the people she cares about" she said while she lowered her cat ears

Her parents remained silent. Tatsumi and the others felt a chill on their spines. It was like the time has stopped. Tatsumi questioned if Esdeath had just used Mahapadma. Then the silence was broke by Ghira, who started laughing

"But it's wonderful! You have to invite her here!" Ghira said

"We are so happy that you find someone to love" Kali said with a gentle smile

Blake felt tears of joy on her face. She looked at Leone who had an expression that said 'you are welcome'.

Ghira got up and embraced both Kali and Blake. Tatsumi seeing this scene, with one hand grabbed Mine's hand and with the other he patted Mitsu.

Then a loud bang interrupted the moment

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira cursed as he broke the embrace and got up "Give me a moment" He added as he walked to the door

Blake seemed worried by the fact "Is everything okay?" She asked

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule" Kali replied "It's just been hard dealing with them lately"

Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked

Kali took a sip of tea "Mm? The white fang" She said

The eyes of everyone widened at that statement. Blake, Leone, Bulat got up in surprise, Tatsumi gave Mitsu to Mine and ran at the door followed by everyone.

Tatsumi found Ghira talking with hooded men

"Dad!" Blake called out for her father, who turned his gaze to her

"Blake, what's wrong ?" he asked

"Gentleman" one of the men said as they bowed to the group

"Miss Belladonna, we had no idea you'd returned" the other man said

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake asked to her father with an angry tone

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." Ghira explained

"Those murderers are here, too?" Tatsumi hissed

"Young man, I'm not sure of what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe" Fennec stated

"What we've heard ?!" Blake said, making an angry gesture with her arms

"We've seen what your fanatics have at Vale! If it wasn't for us, there would be even more victims" Tatsumi said with an angry tone

"What is he talking about" Ghira asked with an angry tone

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac said

Then Kali approached the group from behind "Is everything all right?" She asked

"you seriously don't know ?" Tatsumi asked annoyed

"Know what?" Ghira asked to him

Blake took a deep breath and began to speak "The White Fang was at the attack on Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school. If it wasn't for Tatsumi and his friends, they would have destroyed the school" Blake explained

Ghira nodded and eyed at Corsac and Fennec "Is this true?" he asked

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is" Fennec said as he bowed in apologize

"Don't act like you're s-" Blake snapped but Ghira stopped her

"That's enough" Ghira shouted "Explain yourselves" he ordered

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan" Corsac said "Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one, Adam Taurus"

"Who was killed during the attack" Bulat interrupted

Corsac nodded, but Tatsumi could see anger in his eyes "I believe you were familiar with the young adept and his…extreme philosophies." He explained

"but Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale" Bulat again pointed out

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident " Fennec replied

"Incident?" Blake said with a really annoyed tone "People are dead!" she hissed

"and it is a tragedy" Corsac replied

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that the followers of Brother Taurus do not represent the will of the White Fang" Fennec explained

"And how can I be sure of that" Ghira asked with a serious tone

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims" Corsac began to say "The White Fang's tactics are admittedly more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain od Menagerie. But this…this is no way to make our message heard" he concluded

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting as well as several strategies of apprehend and punish these strays if you'd care to review them" Fennec added

"I will" Ghira replied "But another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter" he added, gesturing Blake

"But of course, Your Grace." Corsec said in understand

"We completely understand" the other added"It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake"

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang but understand if you can no longer support our cause" Corsec stated

"It is a wearing fight , after all" Fennec added

"Who says I'm done fighting? Now I'm with them" Blake replied

The two men narrowed their eyes "The New Empire…I see" Corsac said and then looked at Tatsumi "You must be the Dragon Emperor, I hope we can get in good terms with you" he added and then looked at Mitsu

Tatsumi noticed a hint of hate and disgust in his voice "we'll see" he replied

Then Ghira stepped forward "Goodbye, gentlemen" he said as he closed the door

Corsac and Fennec began to walk away

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec said

"Interesting, indeed" Corsac replied

"So, shall we inform the High Leader Syura?" Fenned asked

"We shall" And with that answer, both of them grinned Later that day,

 **White Fang Headquarters**

Syura seemed in a good mood

"Champ!" He yelled

"Yes?" The clown replied

"I just talked to our spies in Menagerie and I have discovered something that you are gonna like" Syura said with a smile

"Oh? Now I'm curious" Champ replied

"Our Tatsumi have a beautiful daughter, she's only one years old! Do you want me to order to kidnap her after we kill her parents?" Syura asked

Champ felt excitement all over him "Yes, please Syura-sama! It will be the best gift ever!"

"Perfect" Syura said "I'll tell them what to do" he said as he walked away.

 **Back to Menagerie, night**

Tatsumi was going to Ghira's study, the man said that he needed to talk privately with him: Tatsumi had agreed, he knew what Ghira was going to ask him so he accepted. Tatsumi arrived at his destination and knocked at the door. He heard some movements in the inside and nobody responded, so his instincts kick in and Tatsumi smashed the door open, only to see Ghira and her daughter next to each other.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I came here as requested and I knocked at the door but nobody responded but I could hear movements in the inside so I thought for the worse" Tatsumi said quickly embarrassed "I'm so sorry to have interrupted this tender moment" he added

"No no, don't worry. The fault his mine. I didn't hear you knocking" Ghira replied as he got up

Blake also got up and smiled at her father "I'll leave you two talking" she said and walked outside

"please take a seat" Ghira said to Tatsumi as he gestured at the sofa. Tatsumi did as he was told

"Now tell me, who are you?" Ghira asked with a serious tone, surprising Tatsumi

"I don't know what ar-" Tatsumi was about to say but Ghira interrupted him

"I mean who is the real you" Ghira explained "I saw how you and the others act, the way you scan everything, how you walk and your eyes. Those eyes are the eyes of a person who saw many terrible things"

Tatsumi sighed "You caught us huh?" he said as he began to look at the window "We don't exactly came from here. Actually we came from another world" Tatsumi began to told Ghira the story of the Empire, of the Night Raids and of the atrocities he witnessed.

"I know it's a lot to take in but that was our reality" Tatsumi concluded Ghira remained silent all the time, he listened in silence and now he was astonished. Tatsumi felt a little nervous, then suddenly he was wrapped in a hug

"Those eyes can't lie. It must have been very hard" Ghira said "You have done well, you fought for the right thing and died for it. You really have done well" he said

Tatsumi felt like a heavy weight just left him. All the pressure, all of his worries exploded. Many tears fell from Tatsumi eyes

"There there, let it all out" Ghira said with a gentle tone "Everyone need to cry sometime"

"I thought that men don't cry" Tatsumi replied with irony in his voice

"They don't when they are in front of others. They cry on the shoulders of their wives. This is an exception, I'll keep it a secret" Ghira said as he broke the hug and winked at Tatsumi

"Thanks" Tatsumi replied as Ghira got up

"The faunus will not follow you" the man said "But if they trust you, they will"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow

"me and Kali have talked and we came to a conclusion" He took a paper and handed it to Tatsumi

Tatsumi read the paper and remained shocked

 **Identity Card**

 ** _Name: Tatsumi_ **

**_Surname: Belladonna_**

 **_Age: 20_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Race: Dragon Faunus_ **

**_Special traits: 1 red eye and 1 green eye_ **

_**Relatives: Ghira Belladonna (Father), Kali Belladonna (Mother), Blake Belladonna (Sister)** _

"With this you are part of our Family, the faunus will follow you" Ghira added

"But why? Why did you come this far just for helping us?" Tatsumi asked as he stared at the document

"You saved our daughter, you all take care of her. Before meeting you Blake was a silent person, who prefer to be alone. Then she told me how you and the others changed her. She trust you and so do I" Ghira explained "And after your story, I can't help but stand by your side" he added

"Thank you mister Bellad-"

"Dad will be enough" The man interrupted him

"Thank you…dad " Tatsumi said and his father smiled at him

Meanwhile Kali was looking at both of them with a smile from the balcony

 **Hi guys! It's always me! Just want to say that I'll try to publish another chapter after this one by tomorrow! I hope you did enjoyed this chapter!r**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Here it is the promised chapter! I hope I'll enjoy this chapter like you did with the previous one**

 **Answers:**

 **Don Orbit**

 **1)Where is Sun?**

 **You'll see him in this chapter, you actually give me a hint to explain where he is been recently**

 **2) Where is Tyrian?**

 **You'll also see him in this chapter :)**

 **At the bandit's camp, evening**

Esdeath and the others walked inside the Bandit's camp. The men and womens were glaring at them ,but they didn't tried anything. Something was telling them to not attack the group. The group stopped his tracks in front of a big tent, Esdeath guessed that was the chief's tent. A masked woman came outside

"Mom" Yang said as she putted her right hand on her hip

Raven took off her mask and smirked "Yang" she putted her mask on top of a crate "So, after all this time, you finally decided to visit me…you also brought your friends" she said, the last part of that sentence had a hint of disgust

"you know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." Yang said

Esdeath and the others remained silent there was no need to rush things

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" Raven asked with a grin

"They started it" Yang said coldly while Akame stared at Raven

"Well, you certainly finished it." Raven replied, then after a few moments of silence she spoke again "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you all"

"That's not why I'm here" Yang said with an annoyed tone

Raven seemed upset from the statement "What was that?" she said

"I'm not here for you, not anymore" Yang said Raven raised an eyebrow as Esdeath step forward

"Raven Branwen, give us the Spring Maiden" Esdeath said with a cold tone

Everyone tensed up as Raven putted her hand on the hilt of her sword

"You're fighting a war that you can't win" Raven said "I'm not going to give you the Spring Maiden. Salem is too strong and I have to protect my people"

"Mom, are you with Salem?" Yang asked, but deep inside her she knew the answer

Raven hesitated and after a while she nodded "Yang, you have to understand that the strong ones have to stay together. The weak shall perish and the strong shall survives. Join us Yang or die against Salem" Yang looked away and Esdeath smirked

"You know Raven, You and I are not so different. We think in the same way, but know you are my enemy so you must die" The ice queen said

Raven looked at her in eyes "So be it"

Esdeath and Akame unsheathed their swords, Yang activated her Ember Celica, Run activated his scythe and Liver got in his combat stance

"Kill them" Raven said "Try to capture my daughter if you can".

The bandits pointed their weapons at the group and then charged at the group

"Yang , if you feel like you can't kill them just leave them to me" Akame said before she charged at fourteen bandits with Murasame in her hand. She passed the bandits and stopped her tracks. The bandits stood still before a clean cut appeared on their throat. Then Akame dodged an attack, when she looked at her attacker, she saw Vernal, who had an infuriated look.

Liver controlled the blood of Akame's victims and used it as bullets. The few bandits that survived at his first attack tried to kill Liver, who with disarmed them and then snapped their neck.

Run began to fly low, cutting the heads of the hopeless bandits, who don't know how to react at the aerial attack.

Raven's eyes widened at the sight of her clan that was being slaughtered with ease. She looked at Esdeath and yelled, she charged at her and tried a vertical swing but it was blocked, then she tried a series of horizontal and vertical swing but Esdeath dodged them. The ice general made a disappointed expression and began to attack Raven relentlessly, the bandit leader tried to keep up but soon she was overwhelmed. Esdeath kicked Raven in the belly, making her fall. Raven's eyes began to glow and she got up

"oh oh, looks like i found the Spring Maiden. I hope that you are stronger than the Fall Maiden." Esdeath began to say "You know I had fun with her"

Raven growled and the wind began to blow, she summoned many ice crystals and threw them at Esdeath but she was shocked when they bounced on Esdeath's skin

Esdeath couldn't help but laugh "please let me show you why they call me ice queen"

with this said the wind grow colder and Esdeath created many ice crystals, witch she threw at Raven. The bandit leader began to do some acrobatic moves in order to dodge the incoming threat. Once she did, she charged at full speed Esdeath. The woman sheathed her sword and then the sheath itself shot the blade out with a new coloration. Esdeath knew that meant that her opponent had changed the type of Dust she was using and prepared to block the assault. Eis and Raven's sword collided making some sparks. Raven pressed Her blade with all of her forces, trying to break the guard of the general, she didn't expect from Esdeath to sidestep making her lose her balance.

Raven suprised Esdeath when she avoided her deadly swing by transforming into a crow.

"That's quite a trick but it will not work next time " Esdeath commented as Raven returned in her human form.

It was time for Esdeath to take things to the next level.

The sadist general smiled and hit Raven with a giant ice pillar that she created under the woman

Raven was surprised but tried to flew away to prevent another hit from a giant pillar, unfortunately for her, Esdeath was already above her, charging her with Eis in one hand and a ice sword in the other. Esdeath began a series of many swings, Raven blocked most of them but her blade was about to break , she needed to change it but if she tried to do so it will be fatal. Raven jumped back and sheathed her sword and quickly jumped away again, avoiding another ice pillar. Yang's mother closed her hands like she was holding a really big sword and after a few seconds a giant katana-looking sword appered in her hands.

Esdeath smirked and clapsed her hands.

Many rows of giant spears of ice began to form from the ground and pointed at Raven. Esdeath threw the spears at Raven, who began to charge at her with her giant sword. The black haired woman managed to dodge many of them but others hit her destroyed her aura. The bandit leader hit Esdeath right in the chest...or she thought so, because in reality she just hit a residual image of Esdeath. The real Esdeath was exactly behind her and ,when the giant sword of her disappeared, she touched Raven's shoulder, making her turn in horror. The general reinforced her legs and her fists with ice and began a never ending series of punches and kicks, witch Raven couldn't block since she was too tired. Esdeath sent her to the ground with a last powerful kick in the guts .

Raven coughed blood and looked at her surroundings, and with her , now blurred vision, saw Vernal kneeling before Akame with Murasame pointed at her neck. The only thing that stopped Akame was Esdeath that has landed and raised her hand. Raven coughed blood as she growled again, she tried to get up but she felt her bones broken, she tried to crawl to Esdeath's feet but somebody stopped her, Raven looked up ans saw Yang

"Mom…please stop…" Yang pleaded her. She had blood all over her body and tears on her cheeks

Raven coughed again and looked at her "Attacking now is not a way to show how strong you are...it's showing how dumb you are" her daughter continued "Too much blood was spilled today"

Raven looked at Vernar and saw fear in her eyes, then she looked at Akame and saw nothing, for the assassin, Vernar was just another target.

"my proposal is still valid, come with us. You still have someone that cares for you. If you really think that Salem is going to kill us all, then grow stronger and do something so that this day doesn't happen again, protect the ones that you care for like I do." Esdeath said "You always thought that the weak must die, I too thought that…but if the ones we love are too weak to defend themselves then it's our job to protect them so we don't lose them" she added, remembering the lifeless body of Tatsumi in her arms "but if you want to fight it's okay, Akame will kill you and absorb your powers. It's up to you"

Tears began to fell from Raven's eyes as she looked at Yang and then to Vernar

"Okay, I'll join you" She said weakly but loud enough for Esdeath to hear it

"Today Raven Branwen, leader of the clan of bandits died…and Raven Branwen of the New Empire came to life" Esdeath with a stoic tone

Yang helped her mother to stand up and Akame released Vernar

"Mission accomplished, we have to return to the others" Esdeath said "It's a long journey so hurry up" she added

"No…is Qrow with you?" Raven asked as she used Yang to support herself

"Yes, he is" Run replied

"I can open up a portal to him" the woman stated

"That will come handy" Esdeath said as she smirked "get the bikes" she ordered and Run and Liver obeyed

 **After an hour**

The five bikes were in front of a crimson portal and everyone was ready for departing.

"Let's go " Esdeath as she crossed the portal with her bike

 **In the village of Kuroyuri**

Qrow was drinking some alcohol alone as usual, after the attack General Najenda gave to everyone some free time to recover.

When Ruby woke up was shocked that she managed to sleep for the entire fight, now she was looking for her uncle. After a few minutes of research Ruby came across Sun and his team

"Oh! Hi guys! It's been a while since I last saw you!" Ruby said with her cheerful voice "Where are you been?"

Neptune and the others glared at Sun

"A certain idiot said that general Najenda was 40 years old right in front of her" Neptune began to say "So after she beat the hell out of us, she ordered us to paint of black and red all the airships of the fucking fleet. So answering your question, we were literally hanging from the airships to repaint them"

Ruby tried really hard to not burst out in laughter

"I said that I'm sorry" Sun wined

"Fuck you!" Neptune cursed

"By any chance, have you seen my uncle?" Ruby asked

"Yes, he is right there" Neptune said as he pointed in one direction

"Thank you!" Ruby thanked him and dashed in that direction

Ruby turned around the corner and saw her uncle drinking

"Uncle Qrow!" She called him

"Oh, Hi kiddo, you returned from your first real mission right?" The man asked

"Yes! We were like ninjas! We sneaked inside Atlas and then inside Schnee castle! " Ruby said proud of herself

"Wow, that's quite a first mission" Qrow replied

Then a crimson portal opened before them. Qrow looked at his flask questioning what he just drunk

Five bikes came out of the portal. Qrow was shocked when he saw his sister covered of blood, bruises and cuts, she couldn't even stand without her daughter's help. Ruby was worried when she saw Yang covered in blood

"Sis, Are you hurt! You lost so much blood!" Ruby said as she suppressed the urge to throw up

"It's not hers" Akame deadpanned

"what do you…" Ruby was about to ask but then the answer struck her mind

"Well, I think I need a bath" Yang said as she made a weak smile

"Are you feeling well?" Ruby asked

"I just…need some time alone" Yang replied

"O-of course" Ruby replied as her sister walked away

Qrow looked at Raven, who was sitting on the ground, he putted his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with shiny eyes.

He lowered himself and carefully hugged her and Raven started crying

"There there sis, now it's over. Come on you don't want to show yourself like that to Tai" Qrow said as he patted Raven's head

"H-He is here?" She managed to ask

"Yes, he joined the fight. When you calm down, I'll take you to him okay?" He replied and she nodded

 **Menagerie, night**

Ghira and Tatsumi returned to the others, Ghira had his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"I have something important to say" Ghira said with a happy tone.

Everyone except Kali had a puzzled look

"Tonight Tatsumi became part of our family as Tatsumi Belladonna!"

The jaw of Mine and Blake dropped to the ground while Bulat and Leone began to laugh uncontrollably

"W-What?" Blake asked

"Now Tatsumi is your brother" Kali explained

Bulat and Leone had tears on their eyes from all the laughter

"Well, this is…unexpected" Mine managed to say

"I need some fresh air" Blake said as she walked out in the balcony

Ghira wanted to go after her but Tatsumi stopped him

"I'll talk to her" Tatsumi said with a gentle smile

Ghira nodded and Tatsumi went outside.

Blake was looking at the shattered moon

"On my part, I can said that I was shocked as much as you." Tatsumi joked "I know if you are angry or confused bu-"

"No, I'm quite happy. It just was so suddenly" Blake said

Tatsumi laughed and Blake joined him "Well, don't worry I'll protect my little sister" Tatsumi said

"What? No, you're are the little brother!" She teased him but then she noticed that his gaze was elsewhere "Tatsumi?" She called him worried

Tatsumi equipped Incursio and threw Neuntote at a tree. A girl with a pony tail fell from the tree, Neuntote had missed her by inches. Blake gasped and the girl started to run away.

"Wait here!" Tatsumi ordered as he opened his wings and followed the girl

Kali came out "What's going on?"

"Mom tell the others that the White Fang was here!" Blake replied as she jumped down from the balcony

 **Meanwhile**

Ilia jumped on a rooftop , she thought she had sawn Tatsumi. She bumped into something, something really hard, that hard that her mask broke. She looked up and saw the armored faunus right in front of her

'when he appeared?!ì' Ilia thought. She tried to use her whip but Tatsumi disarmed her with a slap, then he saw the scroll on her hand

"What we have here?" He said with a playful tone as he ripped the scroll from Ilia hand "Oh, a scroll with confidential data about the White Fang. How lucky I am" he said as he lifted Ilia with one hand

"Let me go!" Ilia shouted

"Okay" he replied as she threw Ilia on the other building then he looked at the files in the scroll and remained shocked from what he read

The files said that the new high leader of the White Fang was…Syura and with him there was his former squad, the Wild Hunt.

Blake and the others came a few seconds after his discovery

"Where she is?" Blake asked

"I let her go, she was a small fish. Instead, now I posses many confidential data of the White Fang" He replied "We need to talk" Bulat, Leone and Mine recognized that expression, he discovered something really bad

 **After an hour**

"So, now the White Fang are leaded by those sadists maniacs who just see the world as their plaything?" Kali asked shocked

Tatsumi nodded "Sadly, yes."

Ghira was looking at the files of the scroll "This is terrible, they have overthrown the leader of the White Fang… and they are planning a full-scale attack on Haven academy"

"My army is already marching to protect the school" Tatsumi said

"You have a army?" Kali asked shocked "I didn't thought that the New Empire was already this big"

"We are, but it isn't enough. That's why I came here, we need more men " Tatsumi replied

Ghira nodded "The White Fang is far too corrupted now, the people both of faunus and humans need a beacon of hope" He stared at Tatsumi "I'll do a press statement, and I'll tell everything about the White Fang and the Wild Hunt"

"Thank you, I'll not disappoint you dad" Tatsumi replied

"I know dear" The man replied

 **Back to the Kuroyuri village**

Esdeath was again disappointed but at least now they had a new mean of transport. She felt a presence stalking her. After a while she grow tired of said presence.

"Are you going to attack or what?!" She shouted at the trees.

The soldiers nearby were surprised by the sudden shout. Then a maniac laugh came from the trees and a man jumped from them. He immediately attacked Esdeath relentlessly with his Wrist Blades. Esdeath blocked all the attacks, she used Eis and a sword of ice. The soldiers quickly tried to take the aim

"No! He's mine!" Esdeath shouted and the soldier lowered their weapons

The man jumped backwards and smiled "How exciting it must be! The ice queen noticed me!"

"Not that I really want to know, but who sent you here?" Esdeath asked

"Isn't it obvious?" The man replied

"Salem" Esdeath said

"Bingo! My name is-"

"Tyrian Callows" Esdeath said with a smirk "Cinder told me about you"

Tyrian made a disgusted expression "That traitor!"

Esdeath took advantage of his moment of distraction and attacked him, surprising him. Tyrian released his scorpion tail and managed to block the powerful blow

"It's rude to attack someone while he is talk-" Tyrian was interrupted by a ice spike that stabbed his heart

"Only an idiot talks while fighting" Esdeath said as she released the faunus, who fell on the ground

"Well…I wasn't expecting that" Tyrian managed to say as he coughed blood "Guess…I underestimated…you"

"You have no idea" Esdeath said as she raised her sword "Any last words?"

"Forgive me…my queen…I have failed you" He said Esdeath decapitated him with a swing of her sword and smirked

'well at least I could kill someone today' she thought as she started to walk away while humming

The soldiers looked at the corpse astonished

"The empress is scary" One of the soldiers said

"I know right?" another one replied

"Let's clean this mess" a third one said

 **Menagerie, the next day, morning**

Ghira was reading the speech that he prepared while walking around the room. He sighed and putted his hand on his forehead. Kali got up and walked to him

"Are you ready?" She asked with a gentle tone

"Yes…it won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't . I know they'll do the right thing." He said with hope in his voice Then Blake approached him and leaned her head on him, Tatsumi also came closer and leaned his hand on his back Ghira smiled at them and then walked outside, there was a crowd of faunus waiting for him. Kali, Blake and Tatsumi followed him. Bulat, Leone stood behind them as body guards. Mine lying on a rooftop of a distant building, checking the area with Pumpkin while Mitsu was playing with her hair

"Not now dearie, mommy have to shoot at the bad guys" She said as she patted the head of her daughter

Ghira stood on the podium and raised his hand , muting the crowd of journalist and faunus "Thank you all for assembling here." He began his speech "I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Attack on Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. While we know that the main aggressor is known as Salem , we do also have official confirmation that Adam Taurus the former leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. Now, as many of you should know, Adam Taurus was killed by the forces of the New Empire, but a greater evil now lead this splinter group, and his name is Syura Honest. He also lead another group of people known as Wild Hunt who is composed by pedophiles, sadists and scientists who make experimentation on both faunus and humans. Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter , Blake, and my adopted son, Tatsumi" He paused as the crowd began to murmur " managed to get from said spy his scroll" He raised said scroll "Sadly we have discovered a terrible truth. This Syura have successfully overthrown the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan. His plans are just as terrible as this truth. The documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT tower. Their plans id to strike on the last full moon beginning of the fall semester, 6 months from today." Ghira paused again "You have noticed that I talked of an adopted son, his name is Tatsumi but know him as the Dragon Emperor, the Savior of Vale. He is here to help us win against the Wild Hunt since he already dealt with them in the past" then he turned to Tatsumi and gestured him to come.

Tatsumi approached Ghira, who gave him his place on the podium. Tatsumi looked at the crowd

"Well…my speech will never be exhaustive as my father's but I'll try my best." Tatsumi started "When the White Fang attacked Vale my top priority was to save the innocents, I didn't care if they were faunus or humans. They were people who needed help, and I gave it to them. My objective is to create a unique government where Humans and Faunus can live together happily. Now, Syura's objective is to destroy everything, he will kill many innocent only for his delight. I already witnessed what he and the Wild Hunt have done ,and believe me, they have done terrible things: they raped and killed many children, they transformed people into beasts and many other things that I don't have to heart to tell you. If these people manage to destroy Haven Academy, all this things will come upon us. I know that you came here in Menagerie to be left alone and I know that many of you have already fought and grow tired of it but if you don't act your loved ones will be taken away and they will suffer a terrible fate." Tatsumi paused "You can stop this before it happen, you can still save everyone you love! If you join us, not only you will be able to do all this things but you can also help create a new world were your children can live without worrying of being judged by their race or look" Tatsumi concluded.

The crowd was silent. Tatsumi wanted to be elsewhere, he was so embarrassed. Then someone raised his fist

"MY EMPEROR!" A voice shouted After this act many people raised their fists in the air. Tatsumi smiled at the sight.

After the speech many people joined the fight. Of course there were people who still skeptical but Tatsumi wasn't going to force them

Ilia looked at all the people who where signing up, she wanted to reveal herself, she was about to do it, but then she met her gaze. Leone was staring at her, like a predator to a prey. She was waiting, Ilia knew that Leone was only waiting to have a reason to kill her. What she didn't knew was that she was also in the sights of Mine. Ilia bitted her lips and walked away frustrated.

 **Later at the White Fang hideout**

Today the other members of the White Fang were awfully quiet, tough Ilia didn't knew why. Ilia was called from Fennec and Corsac, so she walked inside the study and the two men turned to face her

"Welcome, Sister Ilia" Corsac said

Ilia kneeled before them "You called me?"

"please, stand up" Fennec said and Ilia stood up

"The High Leader Syura gave us new orders" Corsac said with a smile Ilia remembered Tatsumi's words but she dismissed the thoughts and nodded

"You will have the great honor to eliminate the greatest enemy of our leader, Sister Ilia" Corsac said "You'll have to kill Tatsumi Belladonna and his girlfriend known as Mine, then you shall retrieve the little girl named Mitsu"

"K-Kill?" Ilia asked shocked

"Yes, the New Empire has become a big threat to our organization" Fennec said

"I-I see" Ilia replied

"Of course you will not be alone we , your brothers and sisters will aid you in your task" Corsac said "do you have any other questions?"

"No" Ilia said

"Then we wish you success, sister Ilia" Fennec said Ilia bowed her head and walked outside

 **Later that night**

Tatsumi and the others were celebrating to great success that was today

"To Tatsumi" Ghira said as he raised his glass of wine

Everyone raised their glasses "To Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi felt happy but something was telling him that something was going to happen. He didn't drink anything neither Mine and Bulat. His senses were telling him to activate Incursio. Then the sound of a gun boomed from the other room.

"Mine! Hide Mitsu!" Tatsumi ordered as he activated Incursio

Mine nodded and putted Mitsu inside an wardrobe, then she picked up Pumpkin and aimed at the door. Bulat activated his Incursio and Leone took her combat stance. Ghira stood up and positioned himself in front of Kali while Blake activated her weapon. The door exploded and the soldiers of the White Fang rushed in. Mine began to fire in automatic mode killing many attackers. Tatsumi summoned his lance and began to stab many soldiers . Leone jumped on a group of fangs and used her claws to slaughter them. Bulat was using his bare hands, he sent many soldier crushing on the wall. Ghira attacked everyone who tried to get near his wife while Blake took on three soldiers. The fight was interrupted when flames began to wrap the whole mansion. Mine quickly rushed at the wardrobe and took Mitsu

"To the library, it the biggest room in the house, there we can fight with more space" Ghira said and Tatsumi nodded. The group ran through the hallways until they reached the library.

"Mitsu, stay behind me ok?" Mine said to her daughter, who was scared. The little girl grabbed Mine's skirt and began to cry

The White Fang soldier attacked the group again . After a few minuts of fighting the fangs stopped coming and Mine sighed in relief but then something terrible happened…

Mine turned to face her daughter but instead saw Corsac, who was pointing his dagger to Mitsu's neck

"Drop the weapons now!" He ordered

Mine slowly putted Pumpkin down . Tatsumi and Bulat deactivated Incursio while Blake dropped Gambol Shroud

"Good job brother" Fennec said as he approached his brother.

"Now, sister Ilia it is time" Corsac said Ilia dropped from the superior floor of the library

"Ilia! Don't you see? Is this what you really want?!" Blake asked

Ilia sighed and approached Tatsumi while she held her whip. She looked at Tatsumi in the eyes "Any last words?" Ilia asked

Tatsumi really wanted to snap her neck and killed those two fucking foxes. He said nothing Ilia was about to stab his heart when…

"Daddy!" Mitsu screamed

Ilia froze 'D-Daddy?' she thought as she remembered when her parents died in the Dust mine. She looked at Mitsu and saw her younger self. Was she really going to put another innocent child in the pain she's been through? Ilia looked at her hands and felt ashamed of herself, she was no better than the Schnees that killed her parents

"Sister Ilia! Kill them!" Corsec ordered

"No" Ilia replied

"What?" Fennec asked

"I said NO" Ilia attacked Corsac, stabbing her whip in his armed arm making him let go Mitsu. Mine quickly picked up Pumpkin and obliterated Corsac's head.

"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE. TO. TOUCH. MY. DAUGHTER" She screamed at the headless body

"Brothe-" Fennec couldn't finish the sentence as Tatsumi ,with Incursio, literally grabbed his heart and stomped on it Fennec collapsed on the floor and Tatsumi with a powerful kick decapitated him. Ilia lowered her head and closed her eyes, she knew that she was next

Mine hugged her daughter and began to cry with her daughter, she's never been so scared in her entire life

Tatsumi made sure that Mitsu was okay and then he approached Ilia. He looked at the chameleon faunus and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ilia looked at him with shame in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Why didn't you killed us?" Tatsumi asked with a cold tone

"When I was young my parents were taken away from me by a Schnee. In that moments I realized that I became the same moster that killed my parents" Ilia said as tears began to form on her eyes

"How do you feel right now?" he asked again

"I don't know if I can ever look at myself in a mirror" she replied Tatsumi nodded

"You aren't a monster" he said, surprising her "you are just a little girl who gets influenced easily"

"you are not going to kill me?" she asked Tatsumi shook his head

"no you saved us after all"

Ilia turned to Blake who was smiling at her "I know you would do the right thing" Ilia nodded

After all this, the group left the burning mansion and saw many Faunus waiting for them outside. After this attack there was no doubt. The White Fang was Evil


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Hello guys! I'm sorry for the long waiting but I went on a trip with my family but here it is a fresh new chapter for you! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **On a train directed to Mistral**

Oscar was looking out the window, he was immersed in his thoughts

"Something is bothering you, Oscar?" The voice of Ozpin asked

"Well…I'm just a little nervous" The boy replied "I never been so far from home"

"I know, but unfortunately is necessary" The former headmaster replied

"Can I ask you something?" Oscar requested

"Sure" Ozpin replied

"How are they?" Oscar asked

Ozpin remained silent for a moment "they are… peculiar. They came from a very far land, a land full of evil and atrocities who have changed them forever. It's hard to describe them"

"Is this why they fight?" The boy asked again

"Mostly because they don't want to see our land become like theirs" Ozpin replied

"I see... Well, I'm tired. I'll get some sleep, wake me up when we arrive" Oscar said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep

 **Mistral, secret hideout of the New Empire, 4 days after last Tatsumi's communication, night**

Esdeath, Najenda, Akame were looking at the plans for the defense of the Haven academy.

"So what we have here?" Esdeath asked

"As we can see the academy is surrounded by forests, there are many buildings but the one that interests us is this one" Najenda said as she pointed on the building in front of the fountain in the map "The headmaster office should in here, since Leonardo betrayed the people of the Remnant, you can kill him." Najenda then looked at both Esdeath and Akame " We have a head start of 6 months to prepare everything, when Tatsumi will arrive with the reinforcements we'll make an official plan" she stated

Esdeath had an amused look on her face "In these months we can train our soldiers" the ice queen made a sadistic smile "The White Fang will be a bunch of novices compared to our soldiers. I'll make sure that everyone will be ready"

Najenda smirked "The only thing that I ask you is not kill them "

Esdeath sighed "You're no fun" She replied

"But will we have enough firepower?" Akame asked

"Don't worry about that, before leaving Atlas I took with me many Atlesian Paladin and many other weapons, also, every huntsmen in our army has is personal weapon" Najenda replied

"What about aura?" Akame asked again

Najenda seemed to not understand but Esdeath did

"You want to unlock everyone's aura" She stated with a gaint grin

Akame nodded "With the aura we'll have less casualties and the soldiers will be more confident"

Najenda assumed a thoughtful pose "This will take time" she said

"We have 6 months, it should be enough to train our soldiers in combat and aura" Esdeath replied

"By the way, where do you learned to use aura?" Najenda asked

"It's like a second Teigu" Akame replied

Esdeath smiled "Well… I didn't get hit from a long time ,but when I wasn't with Tatsumi, I practiced my aura"

Akame rolled her eyes when the blue haired girl mentioned her free time with Tatsumi

Najenda wasn't happy with Esdeath having aura, this means that she will be twice harder to take her down even with Murasame. Najenda sighed and hoped that they'll never have to kill Esdeath again.

"Anyways, Tatsumi should be here tomorrow" Najenda said

Akame gave her a puzzled look "How? It's a long travel"

"I sent my fleet to pick them up, It would be suspicius if a large number of armed faunus cross the borderline, don't you think?"

"That makes sense" Akame said as she nodded, then she looked at Esdeath, who was overjoyed

"Finally I'll stay with Tatsumi again!" Esdeath said with a cute tone that to Akame seemed uncharacteristic

"You know that Tatsumi found his daughter right?" Najenda asked

"Of course I know, I will be the best aunt ever, I'll teach her how to kill her enemies in the most suffering way possible" Esdeath replied

Najenda paled. She did not know if it was more frightening to have Esdeath as aunt or the fact that she wanted to teach a child about his methods of torture.

"I will be her aunt!" Akame stated with a annoyed tone

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Esdeath asked with a smirk

"I can teach how to kill like a real assassin!" the red eyed girl said

"Oh hell no! Mitsu will be a sniper princess!" A voice said from the other room

Akame, Najenda and Esdeath turned in the direction of the door. After a few seconds Mine slammed the door open

"Mine? I thought you would arrive tomorrow" Akame said surprised

"Nope! I forced the admiral of the fleet to go full speed!" Mine replied

"Where is Tatsumi?" Najenda asked

"Oh he is putting Mitsu at sleep, she was tired of the travel" Mine replied "he said that he will come once he finished with Mitsu"

Najenda nodded while Esdeath and Akame exchanged glares

"Oh! and by the way, since Blake is Tatsumi's sister, she is Mitsu's aunt"

Both Esdeath and Akame remained silent for a minute much to Mine's amusement, then the silence was interrupted by Najenda, who began to laugh.

Esdeath glared at the other general while Akame had a blank expression.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from behind.

Esdeath turned in the direction of the voice and a smile appeared on her face

"Dear!" She said as she hugged Tatsumi who was standing behind Mine "I missed you so much!"

"Hey! Hands off from my Tatsumi!" Mine shouted with an angered expression

Esdeath tightened her hug and glared at the pink haired girl but something was of since Mine have a disbelieved expression. The ice queen looked at Tatsumi but he wasn't there. Najenda continued to laugh.

"What the hell?!" Mine said "What did you do?!" She asked

"Nothing? I just hugged him" Esdeath replied as she looked at the three...no wait, two other girl?

"Akame..." She said as she understood what happened

 **On the rooftop of the hideout**

"Seems like you saved me again" Tatsumi said as he sighed then he looked at Akame

"I just thought that you were tired from the mission and those two were suffocating you " Akame replied with a gentle smile

Tatsumi nodded and silence fell upon them. It wasn't a awkward silence, the two assassins were enjoying the peace of the the night. Akame had a calm expression and Tatsumi was enjoying the breeze of the night.

"Akame, I-" Tatsumi began to say but Akame interrupted him

"I know, you don't have that kind of feelings for me, but it's alright it was just a good fantasy. After all I don't think I deserve such feelings after all I have done…all the people that I killed…I'm not so different from the old Esdeath" she said with a sad smile as she admired the view that the rooftop provided

"Don't you dare to say such things about yourself! I have done what was necessary for a greater good" Tatsumi said as he putted his hands on Akame's shoulders and made her face him "You deserve happiness just like any other girl" He paused for a moment "No, ESPECIALLY you deserve happiness. Your childhood was taken away but I'll make sure to provide you the happiness that you deserve" Tatsumi had one of the most serious expression that Akame had ever seen him do and she felt his eyes looking directly in her soul. Akame felt her strength disappear and her knees gave way, Tatsumi quickly grabbed her and slowly putted Akame in a sitting position. The two stared at each other and slowly their faces come closer to one other until their lips touched. Akame closed her eyes, her heart was beating that loud that she could hear it, she felt tears on her cheeks and a warm sensation all over her

'So this is how a kiss feels…' Akame thought

Tatsumi broke the kiss, and Akame looked at him with dreamy eyes, Tatsumi stroke her hair and wiped away her tears "I'll do my best to make happy" he whispered

Akame took his hand and rubbed her cheek on it, she closed her eyes again and enjoyed the warmth of Tatsumi's hand. Tatsumi couldn't help but smiled.

The two remained like that for a couple of minutes like this until Akame reopened her eyes and smiled

"We should return to the others, probably Mine and Esdeath will be very pissed" she quietly said

Tatsumi smiled back "I'll take care of them" he said

Akame and Tatsumi got up and together returned inside the hideout.

 **The next day, morning**

After Tatsumi dealt with both of Mine and Esdeath, he immediately went to bed too tired to do anything else. When he got up he found Esdeath and Mine lying beside him. He sneaked out of bed and went outside. He saw the soldiers in line with Najenda checking their uniforms. Tatsumi made his way to his former boss

"Wow, I never seen you acting like a real general" he said with an amused tone

"You do remember that I was a general back in the Empire, right?" She replied with a smirk

"Well, when we were in the original Night Raid you didn't checked our clothes" He replied

"We were a secret squad, but now we are an army, and now discipline is needed" Najenda replied, then she saw a soldier that had only the coat but no shirt…and this soldier was Sun.

"Well, look what we have here, why I'm not surprised?" The general said "Why you don't have your shirt ,soldier?" she asked

Sun gulped "Because I don't like it ma'am" he replied

"I see…" Najenda said as she putted her hand on her chin then she took a deep breath "WELL THEN! MAKE ONE THOUSEND OF PUSH UPS WITH THE COMPLIMETS OF THE SOLDIER SUN" She shouted and quickly all the soldiers followed her order, the Najenda looked at Tatsumi "Come with me, we have some plans to do"

Tatsumi nodded and began to follow her

The two arrived at the HQ, Najenda reported the situation to Tatsumi. After a few hours of discussing about possible strategies, Tatsumi came up with a plan and decided to gather everyone to inform them. Once everyone came, Tatsumi began his explanation of the plan

"We all know why we are here, innocent people are in danger and we have to save them. With the intelligence we retrieved from an our source" Tatsumi gestured Ilia, who was sitting beside Blake "We are certain that the enemy will strike at Haven Academy six months from today. Our top priority is to keep safe the students and defeat Salem's followers." A map of the Haven Academy appeared behind him "The academy is surrounded by forests, it has two communication towers, a big square in front of the main building, which is our target, and the student dorms. We know that the headmaster Leonardo Lionheart as joined Salem, this makes him one of our targets. We also know that…" Tatsumi sighed "There is the possibility that the Wild Hunt will be there to lead the soldiers of the white Fang" Everyone gasped at this news

"Those freaks are here too?!" Wave asked with an angry tone

"Those beasts" Run hissed

Esdeath sighed and lowered her hat while Akame narrowed her eyes and tensed up

"Anyway" Tatsumi said, silencing everyone "Me and General Najenda came up with a plan. The colonel Mine will create a Task Force of snipers that will support the ground unit from the forests. When Vale was attacked, the White Fang used many Bullheads to transport their troops, therefore as a countermeasure the fleet of General Najenda will shoot down any hostile aircraft and the Captain Seryu will create an anti-aircraft squad. Lieutenant Bols will form a mechanized squad formed by the Atlesian Paladins modified by doctor Stylish, their objective will be to support the ground forces. Agent Chelsea will create a Special Force with the objective to infiltrate inside the students dorms and defend them. There will be two main squadrons, the first one will be the one lead by me and the second one will be leaded by General Esdeath. The two squadrons will directly fight the enemy troops. If everything goes as planned the victory will be ours. Any questions?" he said

Everyone remained silent

"Then let's get started" Tatsumi stated


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Hi guys! I want to thank Axel The Moon for sending me some interesting OCs that I'll insert inside the story! Anyway let's get to the new chapter! White Fang HQ, Morning**

Syura has been a little bit nervous since the failure of the attack to the Belladonnas, now the faunus of Menagerie allied with the New Empire.

"Tsk! I should have been there. If I was , now I would be celebrating the defeat of my enemies" He said as he punched the wall. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and when he turned in the direction of the sound, he saw Dorothea, who was smiling at him

"Tell me that you have good news" He said with an angered tone

"I don't have good news…" Syura flinched and felt his anger grew stronger "I have great news" Dorothea said with a wide sick smile

Syura sighed in relief "Oh finally, tell me everything" he said with a new found confidence

"It's better if I show you" She said as she began to walk in the direction of an metal door. Syura followed her and together walked through the door entering in some kind of lab full of incubators but all of them were covered by some tarpaulins. Dorothea approached one incubator and removed the cover.

Syura's jaw dropped in disbelief "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you are thinking of an augmented Soldier with an insatiable thirst for blood protected by Aura then yes" Dorothea said with a cheerful tone "I know, I know. My Alchemy is the best" She said proud of herself

Syura looked at the soldier. The soldier was very tall, the mask of the White Fang was fused with his face. His body was very muscular, Syura could see veins pulsing a strange green liquid

"He is in a perpetual state of pain" Dorothea said as she touched the glass of the incubator "He is always enraged"

"How can you control them?" Syura asked curios

Dorethea took out something from her pocket and showed it to Syura, it was a remote "With this I can control them and if I press this button" she pressed one of the button and the soldier squirmed in agony, much to Dorothea amusement "They can resist against many types of Dust and also to lightning, they can stay alive even at very low temperature and little caliber bullets are ineffective and of course they have Aura so they will not be easy to take down"

"This is just perfect, how many of them we have?" Syura asked anxious to see these abominations in action

"Two hundred but they will be more for when we'll attack Haven" Dorothea replied with a sick smile on her face

"Good, very good. You did well, keep it up" Syura said as he walked away

'I have some plans to do' he thought

 **Haven Academy**

Today classes were ended, a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes with a pair of wolf ears was walking back to the students dorm. His name was Azure , he was wearing a white longcoat over a blue shirt and his body armor and black jeans.

'Man, I want to bury myself in the bed, I should do my homework tough…nah I'll just copy them from Gray' Azure thought as he yawned, then suddenly something stung his ear

Azure growled and turned to face a girl

"I thought I told you to not touch my ears, Regalia" Azure said annoyed as he looked at the girl called Regalia. She was one of his teammates, Regalia Nikos. She had a long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue armor with a white scarf and a waistcoat, while her cleavage can be shown, revealing her bust size.

"Yes, and I decided to ignore you" Regalia said with a cheerful smile "And also I needed to test my new stealth level" she added

Azure was about to reply when he felt that somebody was watching them, his ears stood up and he looked at his surroundings, Regalia noticed his behavior and activated her semblance.

Regalia's semblance allowed her to perceive the world as a videogame, with all the features of a gamer

Her eyes began to glow as she scanned the forests that surrounded the academy, after a few moments she found what she was looking for. There were two men inside of the forests

"There is somebody in the forest" She whispered to Azure

"The White Fang?" He asked as he looked at Regalia with a serious expression "Can you scan them?"

Regalia nodded , she looked at the two men and proceed with her scan

 _Name: unknown_

 _Gender: unknown_

 _Race: unknown_

 _Level: 60/55_

 _Strength: A/ A-_

 _Ability: B-/ B_

 _Stealth: B/ B_

 _Weakness: unknown_

 _Resistance: Unknown_

 _Faction: unknown_

Regalia sighed "No, it's not the White Fang, they are too strong to be with them"

"Let's return the others, we have to tell to Saturn about this" Azure said as he began to walk

Regalia nodded and together returned to the dorms

 **At the New Empire hideout**

Tatsumi was in the command room, he was talking with a soldier when Najenda approached him

"Tatsumi, the recon squad has returned from the mission" She said as he handed to Tatsumi a report

"Thanks" he said as he dismissed the soldier and took the report

"By the way, why you ordered this recon?" Najenda asked curios

"I wanted to know more about of Leonardo Lionheart" Tatsumi replied "But seems like there is nothing much to say about him"

"I see…" Najenda said "You are starting to learn how to act like a leader huh?" She added with a smile

Tatsumi smiled back "Yeah"

 **Back at Haven Academy**

Azure and Regalia quickly returned to their room where their other companions were waiting for them.

The first one was Toupee Gray, he had black hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black hooded long coat that he always wear to cover his face, with black pant and some black body armor within his coat. Gray didn't speak much only when necessary.

The other one was the professor Saturn Green, due some particular he was allowed to join Azure's team. Saturn looked like a young man, he had a dark green hair and green eyes. The professor was a role model for all of three of them and they respected him.

Together they form team STAR

"Saturn we need to talk" Azure said with a serious tone

"Is something happened?" Saturn replied worried

"There was somebody in the forest" Regalia said

Saturn narrowed his eyes "The Whi-" he was interrupted by Regalia, who shook his head

"No, they were different from the fangs" She replied

Saturn thought for a moment "Tonight we'll investigate" he stated

Azure sighed "But I wanted to sleep tonight" he muttered

Regalia giggled and Gray simply snorted

 **Back at the NE hideout, evening**

Esdeath decided that the new recruits had enough training for today, although she made this decision just because she wanted to stay with Tatsumi. She walked in the command room but she didn't found him, so she returned to their quarters and finally she found him lying on the bed alone. Esdeath sat beside him and smiled

"I take it has been a rough day for you as well" She said with a gentle tone

"Nah, there are just many things that I need to take care of, but it isn't that bad." Tatsumi replied then suddenly he grabbed Esdeath's hand "Y'know, I wanted to ask you something" she looked at her in the eyes "would you like to go somewhere tomorrow? I feel like I'm neglecting you too much "

Esdeath smiled "no, you haven't neglected me, you were just too much worried with other things like your duties and your daughter…" she said as she began to think

Tatsumi looked at her and then he realized something "Es, are you jealous?"

Esdeath looked at him with a little blush "It's just that I don't like to lose against that pinkette" she said

Tatsumi gulped "S-so you want a baby?" he asked as he felt a little scared by the answer

Esdeath stayed silent for a few seconds before she spoke again "Not now at least. First we need to defeat Salem then maybe…we can think about having a child" she said as she turned a little more red

Tatsumi nodded and silence fell upon them. Esdeath lay down on next to him, enjoying the warmth of his hand. The two remained like that until they fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile**

Mine was checking on Mitsu, the little girl was resting inside her baby cot. Her mother was looking over her with tender eyes while behind her ,the door was slowly opening.

Akame entered the room with light steps in order to not wake up Mitsu, she approached Mine and putted her hand on her shoulder

Mine turned in Akame's direction and smiled.

"Are you alright? I heard about the White Fang attack at Menagerie " Akame asked to Mine

Mine nodded and sighed "I never been so scared in my entire life" the pink haired girl looked at her hand and saw that it was shaking "those bastards wanted to take Mitsu and give her to Champ, the only thought make my skin crawl " she said with a weak voice

Akame hugged her friend "That will never happen, I'll eliminate anybody that even tries to do something to Mitsu " she assured her friend

"Thanks" Mine managed to say as she hugged back Akame. After a few moments of silence, Akame spoke "Najenda wanted to talk to you about your Task Force"

Mine nodded and broke the hug then she walked to the door but she stopped at the edge.

"Y'know, I'd like to have you as Mitsu's godmother" she said "but be grateful!"

Akame nodded and smiled "sure, I'm honored "

Mine smiled "good, can you look over Mitsu until I return? I'll try to make it quick "

Akame nodded again and Mine left the room

Akame approached Mitsu and checked if she was okay, but she found out that the little girl was staring at her with curiosity in her eyes. Akame giggled and patted Mitsu's head but suddenly both of their stomachs growled.

"Do you want something to eat?" Akame asked and Mitsu smiled "me too, let's get something to eat " she added as she carefully picked up the little girl

 **At the training room**

Wave was standing in front of team RWBY, beside him there was Kurome, Liver and Bulat

"So what we are doing here?" Yang asked with a smirk

"Yeah, I want to know too" Weiss added

Wave smiled and took a step forward

"Well from now on we'll be a squad and since I am the leader, I decided to practice our teamwork " he explained

"And why you are the leader?" Yang teased him

"Oh, because I also have a dragon as armor and also because Tatsumi said so" he replied

In the other side of the room, there was team JNPR with Leone, Susanoo, Lubbock and Sheele

Leone smirked "Well then, looks like you are under my command huh?"

"mmh yes?" Jaune replied

"I think that was a rhetorical question" Ren said to Jaune

"oh" the blonde knight managed to say

"Can we break some legs?!" Nora asked excited

Leone seemed amused by the question "Absolutely yes, you can break everything except your allies" she replied

"YES!" Nora exclaimed as she raised her hammer in the air

"Now, here's your first lesson: Dodge" The blonde Faunus said

"Dodge?" Jaune but then suddenly Pyrrha pushed him away, making him dodge Susanoo's mace "What the hell?!" the knight said with a shocked tone

"We believe that experience is the best teacher" Leone said as she got her fighting stance

And so Team RWBY and JNPR began their brand new hellish training.

 **In the hallways of the hideout**

Najenda was walking headed to the command room, she needed to check some things. Najneda saw Qrow walking in her direction, he looked tired.

"You look horrible" Najenda said

"Thanks" Qrow replied sarcastically

"Wanna go to get something to drink outside?" The general asked as she decided that she would check those things later

Qrow looked surprised, but then he smirked "Don't you have your general duties?"

"There are three important thing in the army: Duty, Obedience and Loyalty. The Duty every soldier has to dream for a bright future. The Obedience that every soldier must have in order to survive. And the Loyalty every soldier should have for their leader and those that they protect. Of course for a general, the Loyalty must be earned . I know that you don't trust me, but as a general it is my duty to take care of my subordinates and right now you look like someone who needs a drink" Najenda replied

"Can't argue with that. Follow me, I know a place" the man replied as he began to walk to the exit of the hideout

 **On a rooftop of Mistral**

Saturn was looking at the streets, behind him there were Azure, Gray and Regalia.

"Saturn, why we don't call the others? Together we'll find those men more quickly" Regalia asked

"It's simple dear, these people, as you said before, aren't normal thugs, they are professionals. If we start to look for them in numbers, they will disappear" Saturn replied as he saw someone in the streets "Qrow Branwen"

"Do you know him?" Azure asked

"I worked with him once…a very unpleasant situation" Saturn explained

"Who's is the lady with him? What the ? She is a level 120?!" Regalia said shocked

"I don't know but we are gonna to find out" The green haired man replied as he began to descend from the rooftop

 **In a bar**

"And then I threw the head of the Atlesian knight at her feet, you should have seen her face, a true masterpiece" Qrow said, making Najenda laugh

"I would have paid to saw Winter's face" The general said as she took a sip of her drink

Then a group of people entered the bar, they were three students and older man

"Hey! I don't want minors in my bar" The bartender said as he stared at the group

The older man glared at him and placed his hand over one of his swords, the bartender hid behind the counter.

"Qrow Branwen" The man said as he looked at the two people in front of him

"You know him?" Najenda asked with a relaxed expression

Qrow groaned "huh he's one of those Atlas specialist…Auturn?"

"Saturn" The man corrected him

"That's what I said " Qrow replied as he chuckled

"What are you doing here Qrow?" Saturn asked

"Working" Qrow replied dryly

"With Salem" Saturn stated

Silence filled the room as the air grew heavier. Azure, Regalia and Gray prepared themselves for the upcoming fight. But then Najenda began to laugh with all her heart content

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. Who are you?" She asked

"That's none of your business" Azure replied

"They are, since you are getting hostile with one of my soldiers" Najenda said as she took another sip of her drink "So I am gonna ask you again, Who are you?"

This time Gray's eyes widened in horror as he detected an indescribable amount of killing intent coming from the woman that was in front of him

Saturn tensed up "You first"

Najenda smiled "I am a proud general of The New Empire, here to defeat the evil and save the citizens of the Remnant"

Team STAR was dumbstruck

"I need to take a picture of their faces" Qrow said as he took a picture with his scroll

"Do you think I broke them?" Najenda asked with a smirk

"I hope so" Qrow replied and laughed again

Azure was the first one to returned to his senses "Y-You mean that New Empire? The people that saved Beacon from Salem's attack?"

"Yep" The general replied

Regalia had stars in her eyes "Is my sister with you?!" she asked

"Ehmm… You should be?" Najenda asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Oh right, where are my manners! I am Regalia Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos is my sister!" Regalia explained

"Oh. Well, yes, Pyrrha is with us" Najenda said with a calm tone

Regalia smiled and thought about how much she wanted to hug her sister again

"I think I should apologize to you" Saturn said as he bowed

"apologies accepted" Najenda said as she made herself more comfortable

Gray was shocked on how fast the killing intent disappeared

'scary' he thought as he relaxed a bit

"We are the Mistral Secret Force, our job is to protect the civilians and take care of the criminals from the shadows" Saturn said

Najenda smiled "Take a seat we have a lot to discuss"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Hello guys! It's always me! You thought I abandoned this fic but you were wrong! I just had some complications at home and I also started a new crossover between Harry Potter and Fate! So without further ado let's get to new chapter!**

* * *

 **New Empire hideout, morning**

Tatsumi was walking to the canteen of the hideout when some soldiers ran past him. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and stopped one of the soldiers.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Oh, my emperor! Lady Akame and Lady Nora are doing a eating contest " the soldier replied "me and my friends were going to place our bet"

Tatsumi paled and let go the soldier.

'This is bad, all the rations for the army are going to be eaten from two black holes!' He thought as he began to walk faster.

When he arrived, Tatsumi saw Akame and Nora sitting at a table full of food. In one corner of the room there was Ruby that was holding a jar full of cookies, she looked terrified probably because she feared that her cookies were going to be eaten by the two girls.

Mine was standing a few meters away from the table, she was holding Mitsu.

"Come on Akame! You can't lose!" Mine said as she placed a bet

The soldiers that were in the canteen were cheering at the two girls. Team JNPR was behind Nora while Lubbock , Kurome And Chelsea were behind Akame.

"How can you...*huff*...still...*huff*...eating?" Nora said as she forced herself to eat another sandwich while Akame ate an entire chicken effortlessly with a blank expression

"Akame has a bottomless pit as stomach" Lubbock said

"Yeah! you lost in the moment you challenged Akame" Chelsea added

"My sister is the best at eating!" Kurome stated

Nora had a nauseated expression on her face "I...yeld..." she managed to say as she collapsed on the table "I'm sorry guys, I lost"

"Don't worry Nora, we know you did your best" Jaune said as he patted Nora's back

Tatsumi facepalmed and shook his head.

'Too late' He thought, then he approached Mine

"Good morning, honey " he said with a smile

" 'Morning...and don't call me like that" Mine replied as she puffed her cheeks "It's embarrassing..."

"But you like it" Tatsumi replied as he patted Mitsu's head

Mine blushed "T-That's not true at all!"

"By the way, have seen Najenda?" He asked

Mine thought for a moment "She went outside with Qrow yesterday evening"

Tatsumi's scroll began to ring

"Talking about the devil" he said as he took out his scroll and answered the call

"Tatsumi here"

"Tatsumi, I have a surprise for you" Najenda said from the scroll

"Okay?" Tatsumi said with a confused tone

"Come at the industrial center and you'll see " Najenda said with an amused tone

"And bring everyone with you"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow "okay we'll be there"

Najenda hung up. Tatsumi looked at Mine with a serious expression "prepare youself, Najenda want us to go at the industrial center"

Mine nodded "I'll leave Mitsu to Kali" she said as she began to walk outside the canteen

"EVERYONE! GEAR UP, WE HAVE A MISSION!" Tatsumi shouted and all the soldiers began to run at the armory

"Come on team! We have our fist mission!" Jaune said with a happy tone as he also ran to the armory

"Uuh wait for meeeee!" Nora said as she slowly followed her teammates

 **Meanwhile at the industrial complex**

"You two know each other?!" Regalia said with a shocked tone to the blue haired boy "Why didn't you said anything!"

The boy with the blue, was wearing a imperial police uniform and his name was Hideaki.

Hideaki shrugged "Well, I am one of her bodyguards " he said as he gestured Najenda, who had an amused look

"I personally selected him" Najenda added

Regalia felt her world shatter "B-But I defeated you at the sparring"

Hideaki smiled "I didn't want to ruin your dreams of glory"

Regalia realized something "OH MY DUST! THAT'S WHY YOUR LEVEL IS 92! I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE STRONGER AGAINST GRIMMS THAN HUMANS"

Hideaki and Najenda laughed while Regalia putted her hands on her hair, much to Azure's amusement. Gray eyed at Hideaki while Saturn seemed rather impressed by the blue haired boy, and it wasn't the first time. The Mistral Secret Force was waiting for the New Empire Forces in a large abandoned industrial complex

"So you're a war hero or something?" Azure asked to Hideaki

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just tried to fight the corruption from the inside " Hideaki replied

Najenda looked at the Mistral Secret Force troopers and smirked "I have to admit you got some forces but..."

As she said that Akame dropped from a rooftop and landed next to Najenda,shocking everyone "you still have some work to do "

Gray's eyes widened "but I didn't..."

"Detect her? Of course you didn't, a good assassin knows how to hide his killing intent" Najenda interrupted

Then Regalia began get excited when she saw someone in the distance

Azura raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction where Regalia was looking and saw many soldiers standing in front of another building. Before them there was a group of people. Azure recognized somebody. The first person he recognized was Regalia's sister, Pyrrha Nikos. The second one was the blue haired girl with a white and black uniform, Esdeath, he saw her at the TV when Beacon was attacked.

Hideaki tensed up as he saw Esdeath with her typical smile.

Saturn calmed down the troops that have raised their weapons. Regalia with her semblance , saw a group of people aiming at them from a rooftop of a very far away building, with them there was a pink haired girl.

Then Tatsumi, who was wearing Incursio landed right in front of them, making crater on the ground. He rose up and looked at Najenda.

"Tatsumi, I present you the Mistral Secret Force" She said

Tatsumi looked at the troops and deactivated Incursio. Saturn took a step forward and stretched his hand. The soldiers of the New Empire seemed to tensed up but Esdeath calmed them down.

"My name is Saturn Green, I'm the leader of the MSF" Saturn said with a calm voice

Tatsumi smiled and shook his hand "My name is Tatsumi, leader of the New Empire"

And with this sentence all the tension in the air vanished.

"I saw what you did at Beacon at the TV, it was really encomiabile " Saturn said

"I have done what was necessary to keep the innocents safe" Tatsumi replied

"And you have all my respect for that" Saturn said as he gestured an abandoned building "should we talk in a more appropriate place?"

Tatsumi nodded and gestured to Esdeath and the others to come with him. The two leaders walked inside the building, Tatsumi wasn't surprised when he saw that the building hid the secret base of MSF. They arrived to a big room with a table on the center, Saturn and his companions sat in the left side of the table while Tatsumi, Esdeath, Najenda and Mine sat in the right side. Tatsumi and Saturn started to talk about the future of the Remnant.

Hideaki and Regalia waited outside the room. The blue haired boy sensed somebody approaching and smiled.

"Hideeeee!" Seryu shouted as she ran to Hideaki with open arms

Hideaki hugged Seryu "it's good to see you again, Seryu"

"BUT OF COURSE, YOU ALSO KNOW SOMEBODY THAT IS A LV 105" Regalia said " YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! I AM GOING TO MY SISTER, SEE YA" she said as she began to walk away

Hideaki and Seryu laughed

"Wow, I didn't expect from Pyrrha's sister to act like that " Seryu said with a smile "You know you can let go now" she said

But Hideaki didn't broke the hug "You know how I felt when you died?" he said with a weak voice" We always been together even when you left because of Ogre's death"

Seryu's eyes widened in surprise "I'm sorry Hide..."

Then Hideaki felt a sharp pain on his leg and when he looked at it, he saw Koro biting him. The boy broke the hug and tried to free himselfr from the little dog.

"i totally didn't miss you" Hideaki almost shouted

"Koro let go Hideaki! Hideaki don't be mean to Koro!" Seryu ordered. After a few moments the dog followed her orders and returned by her side while Hideaki began to massage his wounded leg

 **Meanwhile at the Mistral commercial center**

Oscar was walking in the commercial center, he had a map in his hands

"Man...how we are supposed to find a secret organization in a city like this?" Oscar said as he sighed

"Patience Oscar, we'll find a way" Ozpin replied with a calm voice

Oscar sighed again and began to walk in the direction of an abandoned building, he walked inside a alley as he felt lost

"Oscar...I don't think that this the right way" Ozpin said

"Then tell me where to go!" Oscar hissed

"Oi, Boy" a voice said behind him "Are you lost?"

Oscar turned in the direction of the voice and saw a group of man armed with clubs and knifes "Listen here boy, you give us the money and we'll spare you"

"Oscar run!" Ozpin screamed inside his head but when the boy turned he saw another pair of thugs

Oscar gritted his teeths 'Dammit!' he thought

Suddenly the thugs made a terrified expression

"Shit! It's him again!" the leader of the gang yelled as he began to ran away. Soon after the other men followed him. Oscar made a confused expression. He felt a presence behind him. The boy slowly turned in the direction of the presence, fearing to see his savior.

"Are you okay?" the savior asked. He was a man wearing a black hooded coat, he had a black cloth covering his mouth and nose, because of this Oscar couldn't see his face. The man was also wearing a pair of black pants.

Oscar remained silent and nodded

"What you were doing in a place like this?" The man asked

"I-I'm looking for someone..." Oscar replied

"Let me guess, you are looking for the dragon emperor right?"

Again Oscar only nodded

"Well, I'm also looking for him. do you want to come along?" the man proposed

"Oscar...normally I wouldn't recommend you to go with a stranger, but I think we should trust him" Ozpin said "If something goes wrong, I'll take the lead"

Oscar felt reassured from Ozpin's words, he looked at his savior and nodded

"by the way, you can call me Kuro Kaito" the man said as he turned to east

"My name is oscar" The young boy replied

"nice to meet you, Oscar" Kuro kaito said as he began to walk away

"Nice to meet you too" Oscar said as he began to followe the hooded man


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, lots of things happened BUT here I am with a new fresh chapter for you! I also want to say that I will not be able to update my stories very often because is the tests period at my school**

 **At the Mistral Secret Force hideout**

Tatsumi was inside the conference room, he was sitting in front of a big table, beside him there was Esdeath and Mine and in front of him there was the man called Saturn with some of his subordinates. Tatsumi was happy knowing that he wasn't the only one fighting the corruption of the world.

"The first thing I want to say is that we are honored the meet the saviors of Vale" Saturn began to say "You saved a lot of people there"

Tatsumi smiled at him "The honor is ours. We didn't thought that here was somebody else fighting for the defenseless people. It was a pleasant surprise" he said with a sincere tone

Esdeath wanted to roll her eyes but she preferred to keep her stoic expression. She didn't considered herself a savior especially because she helped save the city only for Tatsumi and also for the joy of killing somebody again.

Mine's mind, in the meantime, was in another place. She didn't cared for the exchange of compliments especially since she didn't participated at the battle of Vale. She couldn't help but think at Mitsu, when she went out with the others to meet the MSF (Mistral Secret Force), she had to leave Mitsu with Blake's parents. Mine was really grateful to the two faunus but she wanted to stay with her daughter as much as possible.

In the other hand, Saturn was really glad that the New Empire Forces were there. In the recent time the activity of the White Fang is exponentially increased and he was worried about this.

Azure, who was sitting next to Saturn, wished to be somewhere else. He really didn't like meetings like this one, he wanted to go tease Regalia but in this moment she was looking for her sister.

Gray was trying to analyze the three members of NEF (New Empire Forces) but he couldn't get any impressions of them. The one that scared him the most, was the blue haired woman named Esdeath, she was hiding her killing intent but Gray knew that she was up to something

"Now we have to talk about the future course of action" Saturn said with a serious tone

Tatsumi made a serious expression and nodded "Yes, we have"

"The MSF are available to cooperate with the New Empire but I have to clarify some things" Saturn said and Tatsumi nodded "If you want to reunify the Remnant, you'll have to fight the council at some point and, in that regard, I am strongly against the idea of fighting my former comrades. You see before coming here I was in the Atlas army."

Tatsumi nodded "I understand, I wouldn't ask this much from you." He began to say "As you said, the conflict will be unavoidable and when the war will start many civilians will be in danger"

At this statement Saturn, Azure and Gray made a puzzled look and waited for the dragon emperor to continue

"That's why I want ask you to keep the civilians safe while we fight against the Council" Tatsumi stated. Azure and Gray were shocked while Saturn was pleased by the proposal.

"The voices on your count seems to be truthful" Saturn said with a genuine smile "I think that MSF and NEF are going to get along really well"

Tatsumi and Saturn shared the same satisfied look while Azure was a little confused by the situation

'Are we done here? I want to return to Mitsu' Mine thought as she glanced at the exit

Saying that Esdeath was bored by the meeting was an euphemism, she was trying to not fell asleep. Esdeath couldn't care less of these people but since it was important for Tatsumi, she decided to act interested at least.

Tatsumi knew how Esdeath was bored by this meeting. At the start he didn't want to make her participate but since the battle of Vale, she grew more and more famous and became one of the symbols of the New Empire.

"Now that we clarify this, we can move on other things…" Saturn said as he began to talk with Tatsumi

 **Meanwhile outside**

Regalia was extremely happy at the idea of seeing of her sister again after all this time. She was running through the corridors of the hideout, looking for the vehicles hangar where the NEF soldiers were located. When she finally arrived , she began to ask to some soldiers where her sister was. She was also surprised seeing that the soldiers level was pretty high. She dismissed the thought when she finally saw ,in the crowd of soldiers, her sister's red hair. Regalia used her stealth skill lv 3 to jump on the red haired girl

"Pyrrha!" she yelled as she hugged her big sister "I missed you so much"

Pyrrha, who was completely unaware of Regalia's presence, was really surprised to see her little sister with the MSF "Regalia?! What are you doing here?"

Regalia giggled and continued to hug her sister "I'm working of course but right now as you can see I'm hugging you!"

Pyrrha began to pat Regalia's head "You are with the Mistral Secret Force"

Regalia broke the hug "Yes, I'm the leader of the Centaurs Warriors section specialized in close quarters combat and in healing" she said with an immense amount of pride

Jaune, who was standing right next to them, was dumbstruck. He had a shocked expression and somewhat scared since Regalia popped out the nowhere.

Regalia looked at the blonde boy and then to Pyrrha, she activated her semblance and saw something that shocked her "BOND LEVEL 10?! PYRRHA, YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING?!" She shouted shocked

Pyrrha blushed a little "I'm sorry! I didn't have time!"

"For a call?!" Regalia said as she puffed her cheeks

"I'm so sorry! I swear I was really busy with all that happened" Pyrrha replied

"Okay , but only because you survived an extremely dangerous battle and…OH DUST! YOU FOUGHT IN AN EXTREMELY DANGEROUS BATTLE" Regalia said as she hugged Pyrrha again "Do you know how much I was scared?!" she added as some tears fell from her eyes

"I'm sorry for making you worry" Pyrrha said as hugged back her little sister "But it's okay I'm here"

Jaune looked at the two sisters and smiled. Suddenly Yang came closer

"Sooo who's the girl that is hugging Pyrrha" Yang asked with a curios tone

"Ehm….I'm not sure, I think she is Pyrrha's sister" Jaune said as he looked at the Nikos sisters

"Whoa! Pyrrha has a sister?! That's awesome" Yang said surprised

Regalia looked at the blonde boy and narrowed her eyes "So, who are you?"

Jaune gulped and made an awkward smile "I'm Jaune Arc, I'm…Pyrrha's boyfriend"

Regalia raised an eyebrow "You are a level 30? Pyrrha why are you with a low rank guy?"

"HEY I'M STILL TRAINING" Jaune complained but Regalia ignored him, waiting for her sister reply

"because I love him" Pyrrha replied

Regalia sighed and let go her sister "Fine…I bet you're hungry, let's get something to eat. We have a lot to talk about"

Pyrrha nodded and began to follow her sister with Jaune.

 **In Mistral streets**

"Are you sure of this route?" Oscar asked at the man in front of him as he looked at a map of the city

"Oh for the love of god, can you please shut up for two seconds? I know where I'm going" Kuro Kaito replied with frustrated tone. The two of them were headed to the industrial zone, Kuro Kaito decided to take a shortcut but since then the boy who was with him began to ask if he was sure of this shortcut. At the start he didn't mind the boy questions but now he began to have an headache

"Oscar, you should stop asking if he's sure every five minutes" Ozpin said inside Oscar's head

"I know Ozpin , but this street isn't even in the map" Oscar complained

Kuro Kaito raised an eyebrow "Are you talking alone kiddo?"

"Just with the voice in my head" Oscar replied without thinking

"Ooookay then" The man replied 'Yay I'm travelling with a psychopath' he thought

 **At the NEF hideout**

Hideaki was walking in the hallways of the New Empire Forces looking for Seryu. He just finished some tasks that both Saturn and Najenda had given to him and now he wanted to catch up with his friend. Finally, when he passed in front of the laboratory, he saw Seryu weaving her arms at him with a smile on her face

"Hide!" Seryu shouted she approached him "I was looking for you! Do you want go outside? I have many thing to tell you!"

Hideaki began to check his surroundings, looking for the little dog named Koro. Seryu noticed his behavior and giggled "don't worry , I left koro with doctor Stylish, it's just me and you"

The boy smirked and chuckled "Good, because I hate that dog!" then he took Seryu's hand and began to drag her outside "Let's go! I know the perfect place"

Seryu blushed a little even she was a little annoyed by the fact that Hideaki hated Koro

After a long walk the two arrived in a small square with an ice cream shop. Hideaki dragged Seryu inside and placed her in front of the various ice cream tastes.

"Gerome, One with strawberry and vanilla " Hideaki said with a cheeky smile

Seryu looked at him surprised "You still remember my favorite?" she asked

"Of course! I remember everything! Your favorite color, your favorite song" Hideaki began to say with pride in his voice while Seryu's blush grow more intense

The ice cream man named Gerome, handed Seryu's ice cream to Hideaki, who give it to Seryu "this one Is free" he said as he winked at Hideaki

Hideaki didn't know why Gerome winked at him but he paid him no mind "Let's go eat outside!" he said as he walked outside

Seryu followed him. The two sat outside and began to talk about their new life in this new world but suddenly all the happiness was taken away when Hideaki saw a familiar hooded man, he got up and unsheathed his sword

"You!" he yelled as he pointed the sword at the hooded man

the hooded man seemed to chuckled "Boy, I suggest you to find a cover" the man said and Oscar, who was behind him, went behind a wall

"I won't let you get away this time Kuro Kaito" Hideaki shouted as Seryu got up and took a defensive pose

 **Meanwhile at the White Fang Headquarters**

Syura was looking at the map of Mistral, next to him there was Izou and Cosmina

"So what we are going to do?" Izou asked

"We'll attack the city" Syura replied with a grin

"The city? But Salem is only interested in the academy" Cosmina said as she put one hand on her chin

"No, we would be defeated in no time. If we attack the whole city, the New Empire would have to split up to protect they precious civilians" Syura replied "Salem will understand".

Then Dorothea entered the room with a smile "Syura-sama our soldiers have reached the three thousand units"

Syura began to laugh "Perfect keep going! We need more of them if we want to fight the New Empire! If necessary you can kidnap whoever you want! When we'll attack they will be hopeless!"

Dorothea nodded with a grin and left the room.

"This time we'll get what we want" Syura stated "And I'll do whatever it costs" he added as Izou and Cosmina nodded with a grin


	34. Chapter 34

**The true evil**

 **chapter 34**

H **ello Guys! it's been so long after my last update I know, I needed to gather some ideas for the story and also I wanted to way for RWBY volume 6 which will come out this 27th October. I appreciate the support you gave me even during my absence and I'm sorry again.**

 **Mistral**

Hideaki had his sword pointed at Kuro Kaito, who didn' t seem surprised by his actions.

"It's been so long, Hideaki right...?" Kuro Kaito said as he then looked at Seryu "Well, this is a sweet reunion don't you think?"

"Shut up! You'll pay for what you did" Seryu replied cursing under her breath for not bringing Koro with her

"For what I did? I was just a thief unlike you who served those demons you called emperor and minister" The hooded man replied with anger in his voice. Hideaki gritted his teeth at the comment, he couldn't reply to that, after all, he was right, both of him and Seryu were Imperial soldiers who did lots of horrible things "seems like you understood how hypocrite you sounded when you pointed your fingers at me"

"Why are you here?" Seryu asked trying to keep calm

Kuro Kaito shrugged "I don't know, one moment I was patching myself up after the last battle against the emperor, and the other I found myself in this city. I can't even imagine how hard it was to get used to this kind of situation, fortunately stealing is stealing and so I managed to survive"

"No, What I meant is Why you are here in this moment" Seryu replied with a cold tone

"Oh well, I was looking for the New Empire and seems like I have found it" Kaito replied smirking under his hood "No, I'm not going to steal from you if that's what you were about to ask. I want to join you, soon war will reach this place and The Council is trying to cover it putting many lives in danger, The New Empire knows what must be done, the old system needs to be replaced and it already has the support of the people of the remnant."

"What do you care? you're just a thief" Hideaki growled

"I didn't steal from those who needed money, only from those pigs who lived to the detriment of poor people" He replied

Suddenly Regalia, Pyrrha, Jaune appeared from an alley, the three looked at them with a confused look at first but then their gaze became sharp as a razor and stared at the hooded ready to deploy their weapons. Regalia activated her Eagle Vision but saw that the hooded man wasn't hostile. he was marked with a blue color with means he's an ally. "What's going on here?" Pyrrha asked with a severe tone

Kuro Kaito threw a glance at her and bit his lip recognizing the red haired girl, he sighed and slowly raised his hands "Seems like your reinforcements arrived. Well, there's no point in fighting anymore." he said

Hideaki was about to knock him out for good when suddenly Seryu stopped him with a mixture of irritation and resignation "Wait Hide...we can't harm someone who surrendered" she said shocking Hide to no end "we must bring him to the boss..." she said almost whispering

In the meantime, Oscar was watching the scene with a scared and also amazed expression "Those are..." he whispered

"yes, those are the members of the New Empire and also my students" Ozpin replied in his head "I must say, they grew up wonderfully" he added

"What we do now?" Oscar asked

"Just wait, I have the sensation that they're done with the hostilities" The headmaster replied calmly as Seryu calmly approached Kaito

"I don't like you" She hissed "But an ally is an ally, and you undoubtedly have some assets that would come handy to us"

"Of course I do, I'm the greatest thief of the empire" Kaito replied making Seryu's blood boil "Oh right, there's someone else who was looking for you" he added and as he gestured Oscar. Everybody focused their attention to the boy who stood behind a parked car, he slowly waved his hand "Hello...?"

 **NEF and MSF headquarters**

Oscar was sitting on a red couch, he was all tensed up and was sweating bullets, in front of him there were Esdeath, Tatsumi, Najenda, Saturn amd Qrow.

"So, let me get this straight. you're saying that you have the Headmaster of Beacon Academy inside your head and he asked you to look for us" Tatsumi said as Oscar nodded "I've seen lots of weird things but I kinda find this hard to believe" The dragon Faunus added

"I believe him, back when I got my teigu I heard countless voices inside my head trying to make me go crazy" Esdeath said

"That isn't the same thing, you drank something while he says that Ozpin just...started talking..." Najenda replied as Saturn nodded in agreement.

'Oscar, let me talk to them' Ozpin asked as Oscar sighed and let Ozpin took over, his body glowed with a green light and his eyes turned gold, many of the presents were surprised except Qrow, who smirked.

"It so very good to see you again" Ozpin said with an ethereal voice

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" Tatsumi said a little fazed "Is that really you professor Ozpin?"

"Correct. and though I may the one speaking, Oscar is still present, mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak" Ozpin replied "I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing"

"not really, sure at first yes but after traveling between worlds and all the other things we've been through I think that I should have expected that" Tatsumi replied with a chuckle while Saturn threw him a confused look

Ozpin chuckled "It's good to see that you still have your sense of humor...I know you've been really busy recently"

"You can say so Professor" Esdeath replied smirking

"I'm sorry" Ozpin said with a pained expression

"For what?" Tatsumi asked raising an eyebrow

"It's all my fault...I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating." he began to say as Qrow sighed "I'm...cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The professor Ozpin you met was not my first form and clearly wasn't my last. It's...an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved."

Now Tatsumi was dead serious "What are you?"

"I'm the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." Ozpin replied "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. this curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past...but now an help arrived, a true gift if I must say. Heroes..." He looked at Tatsumi "And Devils from another world" he then looked at Esdeath "Came here under one banner to save this world, now we can stop Salem and I'm sure you already have something in mind"

Najenda smirked "You can bet on that, we're preparing the biggest and strongest army that this world ever saw, and we also have informations"

"Oz...Lionheart betrayed us" Qrow said shaking his head

Ozpin seemed surprised "How do you know ?"

"Cinder told me while I was...interrogating her" Esdeath replied

"I see...This is truly a bad news..." the headmaster replied

"it's not only that..." Tatsumi said sighing as he explained the situation with the white fang "...that's all"

Ozpin was thinking deeply "Can you beat them?"

"Of course we can" Esdeath replied immediately "And will"

"Good, now I have to ask you a favor" Ozpin began to say "Oscar has no experience with fighting and I would be best for him to start training"

Tatsumi nodded "Yeah, I think so too" He looked at Najenda "Can you do it?"

Najenda nodded "Yes, he will be my apprentice " she replied as she lit a cigar

Oscar gulped mentally "Well, I'm dead"


End file.
